Moon, Earth & Love: Serenity's Ordeal
by LegendaryDiamond
Summary: What happens when something is slowly tainting the good earth King&messing with everyones lives?If it's not the negaverse then what is it? Will the King&Queen ever consummate their marriage?How will the scouts deal w/their relationships c/Rape More inside
1. Info

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!_

_Summary_

_Better than your typical story…The silver millennium&Crystal Tokyo is ruled by Queen Serenity&King Endymion. The scouts are princesses of their individual planets. But what happens when something is slowly tainting the good earth King&messing with all of their lives?If it's not the negaverse than what is it? Will they find out what it is?&what's going on in the scouts&generals relationships(no zoisite, he is replaced with andrew) Will the King&Queen ever consummate their marriage?Will they be able to deal with their problems and maintain control over the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo? Will they be able to save themselves and each other? Will there be any abusive relationships? Endymion has powers. Stick around to see them go through heart-wrenching pain and if they will overcome their troubles and trials. _

_Queen Serenity: age 15/16 (not sure yet) height 5'4" (without heels)_

_King Endymion: Age 22 Midnight blue eyes, short black hair and 6'4"_

_Ami/Sailor Mercury: 18, short blue hair, blue eyes, height 5'6" W/H_

_Rei/Sailor Mars: age 18, long black hair, violet eyes, 5'7" W/H_

_Lita/Sailor Jupiter:18, green eyes, long brown hair, 5'8" W/H_

_Mina/Sailor Venus:17, long blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'7" W/H_

_Andrew age: 21 height 6'3"_

_Kunzite: age 24 height 6'4"_

_Nephrite: age 23 height 6'3"_

_Jedeite: age 23 height 6'2"_

_Pairings:_

_King Endy & Queen Sere of course_

_KUNZITE-MINA _

_NEPHRITE-JUPITER_

_JEDEITE-MARS _

_ANDREW-MERCURY_


	2. La Reina Luna

_Stunningly the crescent moon stood in the starry cloudy midnight sky radiating its astonishing glow onto it's adorned Queen as if it were paying homage to her royal presence. Glistening in the moonlight with her creamy velvet skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight as her ivory silk dress embedded with gold and pearls with fairy wings attached to the back of it hugged her curves and pooled by her feet blew in the cool, gentle breeze. Her face was a diverse type of beauty, thin arched eyebrows, a lean tiny nose, sleek pink stained lips and blue eyes. Those blue eyes... a shade of blue that's unlike anyone has ever seen before, both eccentric and superb. A face that sounds common but to the contrary is quite angelic. There are many girls with blonde hair and blue eyes but something about her feautures are different, she's different. A gold crescent moon that gleamed luminously as if in competition with the moon's radiating glow adorned her forehead as the undying gentle breeze continued to blow, her exquisite hair blew with it, joining it's graceful, rhythmical movements through the night air stopping every few seconds when the wind stopped, they were perfectly in sync. Her hair passed her lean neck, tiny shoulders,medium size round breast, long slender arms, curvy waist, full hips, curvy bootylicious bottom, toned thick thighs and firm legs to pool at her feet and behind her. Her dazzling hair was rich in color as if it had been spun by the legendary sun god Ra himself in the image of the sun. It contrasted considerably with her skin. Her golden crown adorned her royal head as she stood there emerged in thought. _

_But what or who was she so deeply thinking about?_

_**"La Reina Luna" means 'The Moon Queen'**_


	3. Waiting & Malice

chap3*_All writing in italics means it's a character's thoughts or the author is narrating_* 

" "Means another person is speaking

Sigh. I wonder what ami, rei, lita and mina are doing tonight. I hope everything with them is fine, I've

had the strangest feeling but I don't know what it is. I hope it's nothing. _Oh Mom it's times like this I wish _

_you were here. I knew you sent all of us to the future so the world would have a fighting chance against _

_evil but sometimes it's just too much. _Luckily there hasn't been a sign of the negaverse or any shred of

evil for a while, a very long while.

"Talking to yourself again my gorgeous Queen?" King Endymion said as he appeared behind the moon goddess. You know if you keep that up one day you'll go insane.

Serenity chuckled.

He walked behind her and put his arms around her shoulders, she put her hands over his on her chest, she could feel the hard cool armor pressing against her back but she didn't care. A question was pulling at serenity's mind and without warning to her it just came out of her mouth. How long do you think this will last?

Endymion puzzled by her question asked her what she meant

Serena repeated her question but more specifically.

How long do you think this happiness will last?

My love, you shouldn't trouble yourself with thoughts like that. All you need to know is that I'll be by your side forever and I'll protect you with my life.

_Serena was touched by his response_

It's just sometimes I feel like I'm not strong enough and

that someday the negaverse will come back and I won't

be able to defeat them, just because I have the imperial

crystal doesn't mean I'm invincible Endymion. I can

barely get out of bed without falling over in the morning.

_Darien chuckled at her words._

Serena, I'll always be with you and so will ami, rei, lita

and mina, no one is going to leave your side and we'll all

protect the universe together. Besides, what would I do without my klutzy Queen?

_Serena giggled and felt more assured as she titled her head up to give Endymion a romantic kiss. He in turned deepened it. Maybe there's really nothing to be worried about, serenity thought to herself…but boy was she mistaken._

_Meanwhile on the planet Venus…_

_Kunzite was sitting at the end of his princess' bed massaging her feet. He wondered why she looked so lost in thought._

Mina, honey is everything alright?

Ye-ye-yeah everything is fine, _Mina stammered trying futilely to sound convincing. _

"You're lying" _Kunzite said in a low tone calm tone_

It's just I can't help thinking about sere, for some reason I can't seem to get her out of my mind.

"Well maybe you should call her" _Kunzite told her_

I'll call her in the morning, she's probably sleeping by now and we all know how 'your-laziness' hates to be disturbed when she's sleeping.

_Mina and kunzite both chuckled happily_

But I know who is up though. Mina picked up her cute bright orange phone to dial fiery princess' number.

"Hello"

Hey Rei it's mina, what's up?

Nothing, just polishing my nails.

Hmm I bet I know what color _Mina replied _

Could it be..hmm… I don't know…..RED!

_Rei giggled _

Hey we should call up lita and ami, dontcha think? _Said Mina_

Hmm, I don't know mina, ami's probably reading and you know nothing usually gets in the way of her and reading.

Come on lets give it shot, I wanna annoy them _Mina pouted. Sighing in defeat Rei clicked over and called the blue haired princess while mina dialed the feisty one's number. Both princesses answered the phone simultaneously. Hey Ami, it's Rei 'AND MINA!' mina shouted in her cheery girly voice. Everyone on the other lines had to pull their ears away from the phone for a second. Afterwards they all giggled, then Ami cut in and said _I'msorry guys I'm too busy reading the encyclopedia

Ami, you are an encyclopedia_, Lita said and Ami giggled. _

Rei: Lita I thought you were hitting the punching bag tonight?

Lita: I already did but I got kind of tired, so I decided to lie down_. Lita said while twirling her finger into the wire of the green phone that was encrusted with gold. _

Ami: Where's Nephrite?

Lita: He's right here and he won't stop playing with my ponytail. _Lita said with a giggle._

Mina: Sounds like he wants to play with something else too.

_All the girls laughed in unison. _

Rei: I'm sure kunzite already played with what he wanted to play with mina. _Rei said teasingly_

_Kunzite saw Mina's face turn red and asked what they were talking about._

Mina: That time of the month. _Mina lied_

_Naturally, kunzite didn't ask any more questions after that. After 3 hours of girl chatter each of the princesses said goodnight to each other and hung up their phones. _

_Kunzite leans over to Mina's side and put his hand on her pretty lace orange night gown that was too short and barely covered anything. _

_He began to whisper in her hair then drove his hand _

_slowly down her round creamy breast, pass her small_

_waist, reaching her middle he stopped and began to kiss her._

_She moved his hand and told him she's sleepy and he_

_would have to WAIT till another time. Disappointedly he _

_hung his head down and went to sleep dreaming about the _

_first time they made love with his arm wrapped around _

_the love princess and his other hand tangled in her long_

_bright blonde hair that reached just below her bottom. _

_The only sounds to be heard were the low breathing that _

_symbolize the good sleep they were having._

_Meanwhile on the red planet of Mars…_

"_It sure was a nice conversation the girls and I had, it's so nice that after all these years we've managed to remain friends." Mina thought as she sat in front of the fire_

_She than closed her eyes and began to chant and as soon _

_As she did Jedeite entered the room and accidently startled Rei._

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to break your concentration" _he said quickly as he saw the hot temper girl began to it upset. _

Its ok, _Rei said slowly letting go of her anger. _

_Walking up to fire princess Jedeite wrapped his arms around her and told her he had a surprise for her. Excitedly the priestess took his hand and they walked through the giant sized mansion/castle. _

_Everyone in their path dropping to their feet and bowing_

_down as they approached them. One of the chef's helpers _

_almost dropped all the red glass trays he was carrying_

_because he almost lost his balance while bowing_

_for the royal couple. After the defeat of the negaverse _

_When Jedeite join the side of good, he gave all of the dark_

_Jewels of his share of the dark kingdom to Rei. She used_

_It to build some special places with it after using her priestess powers to turn them red. On her planet a lot of women wore belly dancing outfits, with gold, and silver encrusted with jewels. Women were liberated and free, free to wear what they wanted. _

_Jedeite led Rei into her private red room which was _

_decorated in the riches shades of red with patterns_

_made of gold. Soft pillars adorned the room that was the size of a 10 bedroom and 3 bathroom house. _

_Rei saw all of her gold and crystal chandeliers that hung _

_onto the ceiling were turned off and the room was lit with_

_over 1,000 red candles and hundreds of rose petals everywhere._

_She heard boys2men playing low on the stereo set and saw a tray of chocolate with whipped cream, fruits, wine, cake, EVERYTHING. _

_The fiery goddess' heart was touched and Jedeite could _

_see the happiness in her eyes. He proceeded to take off _

_her robe and started placing hot sweet kisses down her neck and back._

"I love you" _He said_

_He could tell she was speechless and decided to take _

_advantage of her mouth being wide open. He kissed her _

_passionately and the two were like two fires fighting_

_for dominancy trying to out-blaze each other's flame_

I want you so much Jed, _Rei said ripping off his shirt_

I want you too Rei, _he replied in return while groping her_

_there shadows casted on the blood red walls as the flames_

_of the red candles grew because of the passionate fires _

_insides the fire princess growing wild. Jadeite's powers _

_that was once used for negativity also started radiating _

_off of him and he roughly threw her to the bed and_

_she grabbed the back of his head down to bring his_

_hot mouth to hers while playing with the curly locks_

_in his hair. He ripped off her clothes and they both wanted to skip the foreplay and jump into the flames_

_of love making. Just as Jadeite was about to enter Rei with his large erect cock, her body went rigid and a cold sweat formed on her forehead it then she heard a voice _

_in her head saying you will regret being distracted and_

_not reading the fire, my priestess. It was the voice of a kind woman. And after that Rei was able to move again_

_and Jadeite asked what happened. She told him nothing, pushed him off of her and ran out of the room. He sat there and whispered to himself _"Guess I'll just have to WAIT then" _Then he let out a deep sigh. _

_Meanwhile On the futuristic planet called mercury…_

_The blue-haired beauty was laying in bed and had her nose in a book as always._

_When suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder when she_

_looked up she saw blonde hair and green eyes. _

Andrew, _She said with a smile on her face._

_They laid there staring at one another, she was always shy. So he leaned in and initiated the kiss. After a while she pulled back with a red blush on her face. She looked shyly around the light blue room with white gold tracings over it._

_She wore a silk blue teddy what exposed her smooth pale skin and complemented her blue eyes, as well as her hair. _

_She wasn't very tall in stature. She had a tiny, curvy figure, round firm breast that were just the right size and a round bottom with creamy smooth firm legs. _

_Drew nuzzled her neck like a playful little puppy._

_She giggled saying: _"Not now drew, you'll have to WAIT till I finish my book"

_Knowing her, he won't be getting any tonight and he wasn't the type to push._

_Meanwhile… On Jupiter (The planet known for tall lean women with great figures and strength aka amazons)_

_The goddess of thunder and lightning laid flat out on the bed tired from hitting the punching bag while _

_nephrite continuously played with her long ponytail and it was getting annoying. Then he climbed on top of her _

_only to start kissing her when she didn't return the kiss back he started to tug on her green pajamas and asked what was wrong. She told him she wasn't in the mood. _

_A distasteful look appeared on his face then he kissed his teeth and got off of her. Jupiter turned around to face him_

I didn't mean to be so cold, I'm sorry, _she told him._

_He turned to face her then smile. He started kissing her again and she returned the kiss this time, he climbed back on top of her, then she told him it was her time of the month and her stomach was hurting so she only wanted to sleep so he would have to WAIT. He said fine, then kissed his thunder goddess goodnight._

_Meanwhile…._

_Serenity laid in the rich green grass of the garden, with _

_her husband's arm around her waist and him next to her. The moon Queen always loved gardens, she twisted her _

_fingers into the grass that looked like it had been dipped _

_in jade dye of it's unique shade. King Endymion drawing _

_invisible circles on her arm with his index, she turned _

_around to look into her Husband's eye, those midnight _

_blue eyes put the nights sky to shame. She could stare into _

_the blue blissful orbs forever and not get tired. She loved her King so but she couldn't bring herself to…_

Endy? _Said the innocent angel_

Yes, my love?

Do you ever get tired of you know…

Of what, my Queen?

Waiting _Sere reluctantly and silently said_

_King Endymion sighed_

"Sere, my angel" _Endymion said while stroking her long hair. _I would wait for you forever and even after that. Don't you know how precious you are to me?

I know but it's just sometimes I feel like I'm causing you some kind of burden.

You're not, trust me sere, I don't mind waiting. It's not a big deal to me so there's no pressure, when the time is right, you'll know.

What if I'm never ready?

_Endymion placed a soft tender kiss on her lips and serenity in turn kissed him back. After a few seconds Endymion pulled away, seeing a curious looking serenity, just when she was about to open her mouth to speak Endymion knowing what she was going to ask he hushed her by putting his index over a lips and saying: _

"Serenity I'd wait for you a thousand lifetimes."

_Little did they know, an ominous presence was lurking in the background, watching with malice…_


	4. Malice rears its ugly head

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
_" " _MEANS A DIFFERENT PERSON IS SPEAKING

_**If sexual assault offends you, please do not read. You have been warned, so don't blame me.**_  
_**A/N=Author's note**_  
_**It's my first story so be nice**_

_Writing in italic sometimes means a character is speaking mentally aka (in their head) so it's really their thoughts or they're talking to the reader._  
_**Writings in bold and italic means the narrator is speaking**_  
Writings in normal font (no bold or italic) mean they're just speaking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Queen Serenity:  
I woke up the next morning in bed with my husband, he looked  
so adorable and peaceful with his sleep hair and calm, relaxed  
face, his midnight blue eyes were hidden from me as he lay in sound  
slumber.

I looked down at my wedding ring, it had a crescent moon made  
of gold and platinum on it with a round ball of diamonds  
embracing the open half of the crescent, making it a whole  
symbolizing the silver millennium (moon kingdom and crystal  
tokyo(earth)'s alliance, my moon stick (the handheld crescent  
moon my crystal goes into) and more importantly my marriage  
to Endymion as us being one I from the moon and he from the earth.  
It was a beautiful thing and I couldn't stop staring at it, not  
because it looked so pretty but because here I am as his wife and  
I can't even consummate our marriage without changing my  
mind, what a scary baby I was.

What did I do to deserve someone as good as him?  
"Stop staring at it like that, even though it's made up of the finest jewels it might still break."  
I giggled as I heard Endy's sleepy voice next to me. I could see  
the pools of the blue, they were deep, I'd love to get drown in them.  
Then I caught where my train of thought was going and a blush creeped onto my creamy cheeks.  
"What naughty thoughts are you entertaining sere?"

He asked with a smirk on his face 

My blush only deepened into a darker shade of red and he laughed. 

"I love it when you blush" He said while caressing my cheek. 

"you're so beautiful" He leaned in and kissed me and I returned his kiss, he tasted so sweet and smelled so good like fresh roses.

He began to lean further into me as the kiss deepened even more and turn into a hot passionate battle as our tongues and mouth competed for supremacy.

As I pulled away breathless, he smiled, he won, he always did, but someday I'll win and it's going to surprise him.

After what seemed like forever of staring into his eyes (although forever wasn't long enough) a knock came at the door, it was one of the servants.

"Enter" Endymion answered one of our many servants Amelia came in.  
_Good Morning your highnesses she said while she bowed_  
She stood 5'8", with brown hair she had a cart with food on it  
Food was one of my favorite things in the universe. I quickly sat up and Endy chuckled at my reaction.

The maid prepared the food in front of us and I started to eat,  
sometimes without chewing.

Endy sat up to watch me with pure amusement when we were done she took the plates with the royal moon symbol on it.

I was so full the only thing I could've done was lie back down. I stared up at the ceiling that hung many crystal chandeliers,  
_I would've never had a room like this before now, the silver millennium and crystal tokyo is really something._  
_Not that I'm in love with the wealth but I wouldn't mind have my old room either, it doesn't really matter. _  
_As long as I've got Endy and my friends by my side nothing matters. I looked at how the top of the walls were _  
_decorated in patterns of crescent moons, my spiral heart moon rod and a few other of my weapons but only they _  
_were in gold, platinum and white gold. My room was so big it had beautiful pillars in it, encrusted with diamonds _  
_and other jewels. The walls were a rich ivory, so rich and creamy, they had gold designs on them._  
_As usual the warm glow of the sun shined through palladian windows and curtains which curved at the top, they were thick and had gold _  
_chandelier designs hanging from them as gold diamonds graced the sides and top. They weren't open too wide, _  
_mostly everything in my room was like futuristic antiques, especially the furniture. Some of the furniture was made _  
_of pure gold and others wood with gold and platinum designed on them. Though this is the room I share with my _  
_husband I have another room, a private room. Many of the things in it aren't antique, some stuff are pink and the _  
_rest is just crystal, diamonds and platinum. Just as crystal tokyo is mostly now made of crystal tokyo the silver _  
_millennium is made up of mostly metallics, especially platinum but there are some things I still keep in an antique style. _

"A rose for your thoughts?"  
It's nothing really, just thinking about how many things have changed.  
I never thought I would be so happy and a Queen  
_Endy chuckled_  
"Well I'm glad you're happy, nothing could mean more to me, my love.  
But you know as much as I'd like to lay here with you I've got to get back to crystal Tokyo, I have some business to take care of and a few laws I want to put into effect."  
I should be getting up as well.  
_I said as I sat up and Endy put his arm around me and started to whisper in my ear._  
_It felt so good to be in his embrace we both didn't feel like moving, but we had to. _  
_As I got out of the extreme large bed filled with many pillows_  
_I fixed my lace white lace nightgown, the stomach and back was _  
_see through and it had matching stockings. Endy gave me _  
_naughty look and I giggled. I started walking towards the _  
_bathroom and my hair was so long it flowed behind me like a _  
_river on the marble floor made of gold and crystal. The _  
_bathroom was so big it was two separate bathrooms in one. I _  
_had a stand-in shadow and an EXTREMELY large antique tub _  
_with 4 gold legs at the bottom. I ran the hot water and got in and _  
_started to massage my skin in the scented oils and soap. Just then Endy came in..._  
"Need some company?"  
*_giggling* I_wasn't sure of what to say Knowing me Endy replied before I could say anything.  
"I won't join in on the bath"  
he said while grabbing the shampoo and started to wash my hair.  
Though he couldn't see anything because I was covered with bath bubbles.  
Ahhh this feels so good my king _I said enjoy the head massage._  
This feels like heaven _my words came out as a moan and Endy chuckled_  
_After he was done he started to massage my shoulders and I enjoyed every minute of it, feeling his hands on me tingled. _  
King Endymion:  
_I started to kiss her neck and her wet, hot, warm creamy skin _  
_tasted and smelled so good like sweet, sweet vanilla. The room _  
_was foggy with hot steam from the water. I wanted her so bad, _  
_more than she could ever imagine. My hands went lower down to cup and squeeze her soft round breast and she moaned._  
_I then leaned over some more started to kiss her deeply, she kissed me back and just then I wanted more of her. _  
_She struggled to try and keep up with my fast, passionate, hungry pace and I started to lean more into her._  
_She went backwards a little like she was on a bed, just then I loosed the buckle and took of my pants without ever breaking the kiss and climbed into the tub._  
_I felt a deep hunger than only she could fill. Her mouth was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, better than any kind of food or dessert, her kisses made me so aroused affnd I never wanted them to stop._  
_At this point I had her against the tub and I had opened her legs with my knees, I knew she felt my erection, just then I entered her with one finger, but I didn't push it deep. _  
_I heard a sound come out of her mouth like she was feeling both pleasure and pain. _  
_I wanted to eat her out make her orgasm over and over again. But it was like something had taken over me and I couldn't spend time with foreplay, I needed to feel my erection in her NOW..._  
Queen Serenity:  
Endy's warm kisses on my neck felt amazing, and he had climbed into the bath with me but his deep azure colored eyes had turned black. I felt his humongous hard penis against me; he was pushing at my body to hard.  
I started pushing at his muscular shoulders with my tiny hands but he didn't even budge, so I started to talk to him.  
E-En-Endy? _I said trying to turn my head to the side so he wouldn't be able to kiss me anymore_  
"Yes, love?" _he said trying to reach my mouth. _  
Could you please slow down?  
_Suddenly he stopped and stared for a second, then started kissing me again but this time slower and not as rough._  
_I couldn't feel him pressing his body hard against mine anymore._  
_But I did still see the deep hunger in his now black eyes and the color of black was so deep and frightening, it was as if it could pull my soul out of my body and swallow it into a frightful unknown oblivion._  
_I didn't think he even noticed I wasn't returning his kiss. Just then I felt his body start pushing harder against mine, then he started to suck and nibble on my breast, he took my nipple in between his teeth._  
_It seemed like he was really enjoying them because he spent a lot of time on them, then he took my hands and held them against the tub with his, I was curious to as what he was doing so it didn't really hit me to try and stop him, then he held both my wrist together with his one hand and pushed my legs apart with his knees, then it hit me! _  
_He wanted to consummate our marriage, fear hit me like a brick through a glass window and it felt like parts of me had shattered like glass._  
_I yanked my hands out of his grip and said no. I felt awful denying my husband but I was just wasn't ready so I got up to get out of the tub and he pulled me back down and threw me hard where I had just been and pushed his body against mine, he was ravishing me like a hungry animal and I was a fresh steak._  
_His grip was rough and painful so I tried to get free but he wouldn't let go. So I tried talking to him again._  
Endy stop, you're hurting me  
_**No answer**_  
_So I started to scream at him_  
Stop I don't want this, you're hurting me! Endy, No! Why are you doing this! Please, please stop.  
_**No answer**_  
_I started to cry and sob, and then I felt him trying to force his erection in me._  
_I felt the head of his penis trying to get into my vagina but it couldn't fit and it hurt so much and I started to fight harder, just then the crystal's power came out of my chest and shot a white blast at him but he used his power as well and shot a black blast from his and and both the powers cancelled each other out so I started to talk to him while the tears were coming out of my eyes._  
Endy please you don't want to do this, I'm your wife, I love you and you love me. Please, please. You told me you would wait, remember in the garden? You said you would wait a thousand lifetimes _I said in between sobs with hope and persuasion in my voice but he only ignored me. _  
_Then suddenly, he just...stopped. _  
_A/N (Remember in the summary I said Endymion has powers)_  
King Endymion:  
Staring at Serenity I saw her long blonde-golden hair was hand all over here and around her.  
She was naked and her bright otherworldly blue eyes were large and her face was so smooth and beautiful.  
She had tears streaming down her face; she was beautiful even when she was in distress.  
So innocent and helpless the only thing I wanted to do was protect her.  
My angel, my gorgeous, celestial angel who I'd promised to protect with my life, I'd just try to rape.  
I was in utter awe, and she just stared at me in shock, saying nothing.  
She was probably scared to move that I might try it again, the thought shattered my rose colored heart to pieces, and it pained me that my own wife was afraid of me.  
I reached out to try and touch her but she jerked back.  
Queen Serenity  
Suddenly his eyes went back to their midnight blue color and we just stared, then he tried to touch me and like a reflex, I just jerked back. I started thinking to myself, is this what happens when you don't satisfy your husband? Did I lead him on? Is this my fault? Then suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts.  
King Endymion  
Oh my goodness, Sere, my love, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you, that won't ever happen again, I swear. Sere, please talk to me. _It was true, I didn't mean to hurt her, but it was like something possessed me and I wanted to taste her skin, suck and feel every part of her body, feel myself inside of her, hurting her. I don't know why. Suddenly I was cut out of my thoughts. _  
"You, y-you tried t-to rape me." "Why?" "Did I do something wrong" She asked with tears in her eyes and my heart broke all over again.  
No angel, it was my fault, I don't know what happened, I'm so, so sorry, you have to believe me. Please don't be afraid of me, I'll never hurt you again. _I said reaching out to stroke her face slowly, at first she flinched but then she got used to my touch. I got up and put on my black robe, it had the royal symbol on it, a crystal round ball that resembled earth/Crystal Tokyo._  
_I got a towel for sere, hers had a gold crescent moon on it, I wrapped it around her and picked her up and carried her to the bed, she was so still and...Traumatized._  
_I started to dry her off gently, when I noticed the bruises on her. Is that what I did, I asked myself in utter shock and distaste._  
_She had red marks on her neck, back, breast, wrist and thighs. I could even see down there where she was hurt because I tried to force myself into her._  
_She was lying innocently and still on the bed with her long hair all around her and I had a clear view of her body, then suddenly, a voice started to whisper in my ear._  
_A very tempting voice filled with malice and it was like something was trying to enter me and merge with my soul. _  
_It said:_  
_"Doesn't she look gorgeous? Don't you want to suck on those round firm breast, feel your tongue inside of her and feel her tightness?" _  
_"Doesn't the thought of forcing a kiss on her, holding her down and hearing her cry your name for you to stop get you aroused, feeling her push against your chest and shoulders then pinning her hands down, doesn't it make you feel, dare I say…horny dear King?"_  
_**Just then Endymion looks down and sees his large penis erected and pointing through the towel, then he looks back up with malice and lust in his black eyes and sees an innocent Serenity lying on the bed**__..._

_**Wooohooo finished that chapter :D Hmm Endymion is in quite a tough predicament and serenity is in an evening tougher one. Will he force himself on his beloved Queen or will he overcome the evil voice? What do you guys think, review and tell me ;) And the voice is not a demon, the negaverse or anything like that...it's something different. What happens when it starts messing with the other scout's lives? Who or what really is this 'malice'? Stick around to see ;) Reviews are greatly appreciated**__. _


	5. Forgiveness, Sex, a Ball&DressesWTF? :S

_**Fonts in bold&italic means the narrator is speaking**_  
" " Means another person is speaking...

I couldn't stop staring at my wedding ring, so far endymion kicked the door to my room  
open like 5 times cause I kept getting up screaming from a horrible nightmare each time,  
yeah, we decide it's best to have separate rooms.

In my nightmares he's the one that attacking me but in real life he's the one who comes barging into my room everytime to see if I'm alright or if someone's attacking me. Him and the guards. Isn't that messed up..he's coming to save me from himself. He said he'd never hurt me before and look at me now, afraid to sleep next to him cause I'm scared he'll attack me again. What went wrong, I asked myself, maybe I should've conquered my fears and made him do what I asked on our wedding night and 1 other occassion. I remember it like it was yesterday.  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
"Serena, no, I won't do" 

Why Endy! 

"Cause I won't!" 

I want our wedding night to be normal and for us to do whatever other couple does on theirs.

I don't want to deny u anything or the chance, tonight is special. Just because I'm afraid doesn't mean both of us has to suffer.

Will you please do it? 

"No" _**Endymion said in a stern voice**_  
_**His decline made the Queen weep**_  
WHY! JUST TELL ME WHY! WHY WON'T YOU-  
"Because it feels like I'm raping you Sere, that's why!  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
A tear slipped from my crystal blue eyes as I thought about what I'd ask him. I would get scared everytime he tried and the pain wasn't helping either.

So I asked that even when I fought him back and tried to push him off to still continue no matter how much I begged him to stop.

Then he does that, but this time I didn't ask him to, so does it mean it's my fault?

I couldn't stop the tears from falling and through blurred eyes I saw my ring sparkle.

The round diamond ball that symbolized earth going into the open half of the crescent moon kept making me think about what happened all over again.

It kept making me think of Endy trying to force his way into me, I couldn't stand it anymore, I took off the ring and threw it across the room.

I decided there was no point in even trying to sleep when I'd only have nightmares, so I got up and decided to go have an early breakfast.

I got up ignoring the pain from my bruises trying desperately to walk. I walked down the halls, everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed with a "Good morning your highness, my you are up early".

I went to one of the patios and sat down at the crystal table and chair set.

I listening to the birds sing as I was served my breakfast trying to get my mind off of what happened.

Suddenly the image of Endymion pinning me against the tub poped into my head and a tear slipped down my eye.

The maid that was standing there incases I needed anything else asked me if I was alright, I told her yeah.

Then the guard asked if I was sure and I said I'm fine then dismissed them both. I couldn't stop the images from coming and I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. 

King Endymion:  
I wonder what Sere is thinking about right now, she probably hates me. _I said to myself_  
_*sighing*_ I didn't get any sleep lastnight but not for the fact she kept having nightmares but I couldn't get what happened outta my head. And that voice..it tried to get me to rape my own wife. After looking up at my Sere, I ran out of the room, I couldn't trust myself staying in there with her. I informed a servant to help her. I've been lost in thought staring at this these sleek black walls with red rose designs in them all night. It's not that I mind being in here but under black and red silk sheets who wouldn't want the love of their life to be next to them? I can't take not being with Sere anymore, I have to go and talk to her.  
_**King Endymion went into the room where the Queen was supposed to be but she wasn't there, he found her wedding ring on the floor across from the bed. **_"She must've thrown it over here" _**Endymion said to himself. **_"Does this mean she doesn't want to be with me anymore" _**An upset Endymion quickly went looking for his Queen. Walking down the halls and stairs everyone in his way moved and bowed. **_  
I found her sitting alone with a tear stained face and the remaining pieces of my heart shattered into even smaller pieces.  
Sere, _I called to her. She looked up at me with startled and fearful eyes. Great my presence alone even scares her._  
Love, please don't be afraid of me. _**Endymion said grabbing a chair across from her.**_  
Sere, please talk to me. _She looked up at me with sad eyes, I could've seen she didn't get any sleep lastnight._  
_I've done that to her, I cursed myself. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts._  
"I'm sorry"  
_I looked at her confused. _  
_Sorry for what Sere?_  
"For not submitting to you, if I had none of this would be happening"  
Love, please don't beat yourself up for this, it's my fault.  
"No it's not, if only I had slept with you, you wouldn't have had to try to r-"  
_She couldn't say the r word, she just went still and I reached over and touched her shoulder, she flinched. _It's ok you don't have to say it. Please believe me when I say I couldn't control myself, it was like something possessed me. As if something would kind of controlling me.  
"Maybe we shouldn't stay together anymore, that way you can find someone on earth who will be able to-"  
Serenity stop it! I could never love anyone else. You're my reason for existing, without you, what could I do? Please Sere, lets not argue, I love you, more than my own life. I just wanna be with you again and wake up to those crystal blue orbs. Please forgive me?  
_**Serena smiled with happy tears in her eyes.**_  
What happened was only a moment of weakness for me, it'll never happen again, I swear on all the gravity on earth.  
_**Serena giggled**_  
Please my angel, can we be in the same room again, even I'm starting to have nightmares without my queen by myside. _I said in jokingly and she laughed again._  
_**Serenity thought for a while...**_  
"Alright, I forgive you" _**She said.**_  
_**Endymion smiled and took the discarded ring out of his pocket then he placed it on his Queen's finger. Then said: **_Serenity, you've made me the happiest man on the moon. _**As if she'd just agreed to be his wife. The very young and naive queen only giggled but little did she know the malice was still there, she just couldn't see it. **_

**MEANWHILE ON THE FIRE PRIESTESS PLANET**  
I can't get that voice out of my head, it's been stuck in mind mind for the past two days and I still haven't called serena yet. Mars stood staring at her reflection in the wine glass she held. She had her long black hair that reached a little below her bottom in a curly messy up do _**(A/N to see hairstyle here is the link /Wedding-Dresses/WD2194/HYPERLINK "/how-to-style-prom-updos" but only its WHITE) **_  
The fiery princess wore a tight long red chinese dress with a gold dragon on it and gold stilettos absently drank her red wine in Jadeite's study.  
"Honey, the glass is empy" _said jedeite._  
_**Rei looked at the glass then blushed. **_  
"A little distracted are we?" he said with amusement  
_**Rei's blush deepend and soon was redder than the dress she was wearing.**_  
I'm not distracted! _**She snapped**_  
Just tired, _**the fire princess lied.**_  
"I don't recall us doing anything lastnight for you to be tired, or the night before that"  
_**Rei's blush returned and she turned her head to try and hide her blush. Jadeite took her chin his in his hand and raised her head up and kissed her.**_  
_**The kiss was passionate and sweet. **_  
"Mmmm, tastes good." _**Jadeite said when he pulled away.**_  
_**Jadeite:**_  
I pulled her up out of the chair she was sitting in and held her tight to my body so she could feel my hard erection and so I could feel her soft body against mine.  
I kissed her deeply with passion, in the kiss I let her know how much I wanted her, after all I have been waiting patiently.  
I'd wait how long my princess asks.  
I picked her up not breaking our intense heated kiss and she wrapped her legs tight around my waist then I proceeded to knock all the books and papers off my desk and sat her on it.  
She pulled off my tie, then started to work at my buttons, in her rushing getting frustrated with them she decided to just rip open my shirt and pop them off.  
I kissed and sucked down her neck and in every touch we felt heat. I started to pull her dress off of her but it hugged her body so tightly I just decided to rip it off.  
I stared...  
There was nothing under it, she looked beautiful in all her nudity.  
I felt my erection becoming unbearebly hard.  
I started to take off my belt buckle when suddenly the horny fire princess launched at me and rip my pants open, getting them off she started to suck me, HARD.  
Ahh rei that feels so good. _Rei really knows how to suck a dick. _I couldn't let her take all the control so I grabbed her and put her over the desk.  
I entered her with my cock kind of roughly I heard a half moan and half scream come out of her mouth, then I started to thrust.  
She felt so wet and tight, she met my every thrust as hard as I did. "Oh rei that feels so good", I said slowing it down moving into her slowly, hitting it from the back was my favorite.  
I then picked up rei then layed on the desk and put her ontop of me.  
I grabbed her by her sides and brought her body down to meet my ever thrust.  
We went at it for hours switching into every position imaginable.  
Cuming 10 times and the last and final time I onced again spilled all of me into her and she screamed my name in pleasure as she came as well.  
We laid there for a while, spent and I was playing with her soft nipple, as I whispered into her ear...  
"Lets go again"  
Her eyes grew big and the rest they say is history...  
_**MEANWHILE ON THE PLANET OF LOVE(VENUS)...**_  
_**The blonde beauty laid on her husband's muscular after they had just finished making love.**_  
_Mina:_  
Kunzie?  
"Mmm?"  
Don't you missing talking and hanging with endymion cause I miss serena 

"Hmm it has been a month since we haven't seen them" 

I've been dealing with my usual duties but nothing extra to keep me busy, but for some reason we can never seem to get in contact with each other.

It's always too late or I'm tired. I was suppose to call her but I never really got the chance and she hasn't called me either.

Do you think she's upset with me or having problems? 

"No, my princess, Queen Serenity would never be upset with you and Endymion is there to take care of her."

I wish we could have fun like we used to and just dance the night away. 

"You still can" 

Huh? 

"Part of royal duties, my princess is to have balls to socialize with foreign relations and the moon my princess is foreign."

Oh yea, I knew that. _**Mina said with a giggled. Mina called Serenity.**_  
*ring ring*  
"Hello"  
Hey sere! I've missed you. _**Rena said cheerfully**_  
"Hey Mina, I've missed you too"

Whew, I thought you were mad at me 

"Mad at you, why?" 

I don't know. Mina said chuckling 

"You know I was just about to call you then my phone suddenly rang, I was thinking since we haven't seen each other for a while, and we haven't really celebrated the alliance with the moon, earth and other planets, we should have a ball" Besides, it doesn't look right that the earth king and moon queen are married and never seen outside the castle walls or having a celebrate, people might think we married for power, or because I like the way he looks" _**Serenity said giggling.**_

Oh my gosh Sere I had the same idea. _**The two girls called up the other scouts and planned everything out. They sent invitations to all the authoretic people, the princesses of the outer planets as well (Saturn, neptune, uranus and pluto who seemed to always be in their own little world.)**_  
_**On Earth..THe royal Ball:**_  
_**Queen Serenity decided to have the ball on earth because it was only fair since Endymion already spent alot of time with her on the moon away from his planet and to show that she cares about Crystal Tokyo. The ballroom was a decore of crystals and shiny platinum, almost everything looked crystalized and beautiful.**_  
_**Queen Serenity wore a very large&poofy ball gown that looked like a wedding dress. The top part of it was a strapless corset that hugged her curves tightly and pushed her medium size round breast up even higher which teased any gentleman that looked at her, the stomach part of the corset was made of transparent lace and only the part which held her breast was made of thick lace that shielded them from prying eyes. The entire bodice was covered in diamonds and the bottom part of the dress were thick layers of silk that surrounded atleast 5 ft around her. It was like something out of a fairy tale. The young queen wore a diamond choker, crystal chandelier earrings, crystal and silver stilettos. Her gloves reached all the way up past her elbows and onto her arms and the top of them was encrusted with diamonds and crystals aswell, her hair was in an extremely large bun with a big french braid going around it while the back of her hair hung lose pass her feet and onto the floor, her hair also had silver highlights. She also wore a large diamond crown, she truly was a sight to see. Although the young queen was never one for make up she put on clear lipgloss to give her pink lips even more of a shimmery sparkle, she also had on the most sparkley silver eyeshadow and she matched and shined with the ball room. Everyone who was anyone was here...**_  
Hey Mina! _**Serena said running to the princess and almost tackled her to the grown.**_  
Mmm, I've missed you, oh my gosh you look gorgeous, loveee the dress. _**Mina wore a yellow strapless dress with a heart shaped top that shewed her best assests besides her hair, her breast. The dressed stopped just above her knees. Her hair had two long bangs in the front, while rest of her hair was pulled back just behind her ear and it fell in a river of bright blonde curls while crown of flowers graced her head.**_  
Mina this dress goes so well with your creamy skintone. You're hair looks awesome. Sere I love your look more, has Endymion seen you yet, you look amazing and I've missed you too" _**Mina said returning the Serenity's warm hug. **_  
Kunzie! _**Queen Serenity said as she jumped in kunzite's arms and he laughed.**_  
I've missed you guys so much.  
Amy, Rei, Lita! You guys came t- Uranus, neptune, pluto, saturn! You guys came too.  
_**Neptune:**_  
Wouldn't miss it for the world.  
_**Serenity hugged everyone and even made a little joke about jadeite, nephrite and andrew. **_  
_**Ami wore a light blue pixie dress with sparkles. and diamond accessories.**_  
_**Lita wore a green top that stopped just below her breast, and a long skirt with splits on both sides, it was like a belly dancer's costume but not with jewels all over it. Her hair was down and a gold crown graced the top of her head. She also wore green stilletos, diamond green earrings and a gold necklace with green diamonds and a jade stone.**_  
_**Raye wore a fitting red dress that hugged every curve of her body, the dress had a low neckline and a even lower backline that stopped just above the crack of her hip. The dress also had a very high split. Diamond red chandelier earrings. and a platinum necklace with a giant red stone and hung low between her breast.**_  
_**Everyone mingled and danced and for once it seemed like everything was going to go smoothly..but where is King Endymion and will anything go wrong? Hmm stick around and see... **_  
_**REVIEWS NEEDED! ;)**_


	6. The voice, the Talk&the Predicament

_**Thanks for the reviews, they really help motivate me :)**_  
_Writings in italics means the 'voice' is speaking or it's someone's thoughts..Don't worry, we'll soon be finding out who that voice really is in later chapters :)_  
_**Writings in bold and italic..it's me narrating**_  
_**" " Means another person is speaking**_

_**On with the show!**_

_**Ominously the King stood in another room just beside the ball room, he heard the festivities going on but couldn't find himself to move because the malice which he once felt before was dancing around in his head and he was enjoying every minute of it. It was so sweet he didn't want to fight it off, but alas he had to, for the sake of his Queen, and not only her's but his kingdom aswell. He didn't want to become a dark corrupt king. He stood there in etire fit only for a king and with his 6'4" stature he looked every bit of a king as well. So muscular and attractive, even though women knew he belonged to the Queen, they still tried to get his attention. But he only has eyes for sweet, innocent Serenity. **_

_**King Endymion:**_  
This odd sensation, its dark but yet enticing. I should try and find out what it is but I just cant bring myself to find out, it's trying to become one with me and I don't know if I want to full refuse.

_Endymion, Endymion, I'm only here to help you, if you let me merge with you, my power will be added to yours. __**The mischevious voice whispered into the King's ear. (A/N its a male's voice)**_

What are you?

_that is not of concern_

Why should I join with you?

_Knowing my power will live on by you using it would make me very happy. Think of it Endymion, you would be more powerful than the sailor scouts and generals combined, the generals were once of dark energy, although the Queen purified it, if you take my dark energy the dark forces in them will awaken and they will gladly follow you of their own free will. My power won't control you, it only brings out your deepest desire and want so every choice you make will be of your own free will. _

_**The king stood there listening to the voice with his now blackened eyes as the voice said to him: "**__You know you want it..."_

_**Meanwhile in the other room...**_  
_**The fire priestess was standing near a candle, and the flame looked odd so she put her hand over it and it grew more and blazed black. The odd flame startled rei.**_

I've never seen a flame turn black in all my life, whatever it was, it cant be good.

_**Rei didn't want to ruin anyone's good mood, so she didn't say anything. Just then Serenity came up to her and noticed the disturbed look on rei's face.**_

"Something wrong, rei?"

Nope, just ate too much food._** Rei lied and laughed giggled nervously**_

"Hmm, sounds more like something I would do." _**Serenity giggled and rei smiled**_

Soooooo, we haven't seen each other for weeks, is there anything I should know? _**Rei pryed with michevious cat eyes. Queen Serenity blushed as she caught on to what rei was meaning.**_

No, sailor nosey, endy and I haven't consummated yet, but I'm sure you and jadeites been going at it like rabbits. _**Rei blushed and both girls laughed, then Serenity sighed and got a serious look onto her angelic features.**_

Rei, boy have I got a story for you.

_**Rei looked concerned**_

Spill, I wanna know! _**Said Mina coming from behind. Serenity looked as if she had been caught eating her lunch in class before everything changed and she matured a little. The girls (Serenity, Mina, Rei & Lita) went out onto the balcony to talk. **_

You guys know how married people are suppose to do that 'thing' on their wedding night right? _**Serenity asked while figeting with her hands.**_  
Well...Endy and I haven't done it yet.

"It's ok Sere plenty of married people don't do it right away, usually the other partner wants to wait a bit longer."_** Mina said.**_

I know, but it's not just that... _**Serenity said while still looking down at her hands playing with her fingers**_

"Then what is it?" _**Ami asked in concern and curiousity**_

He tried to to, ummmm, hmmmm

"Just come out and say." _**Lita said**_

Well...I don't know how to, feels kind of embarrassing.

"Just try Sere" _**Mina said in a calm and gentle voice**_

He tried t-to-

"Rape you" _**Rei said in a low and self assured tone. The entire group spung around to look at her.**_

"I've been getting these weird vibes from the fire and the bad feelings I felt would get stronger whenever I stood near you. Like you were in trouble or something" _**Said Rei**_

"Is it true Sere, did he really try to r- I mean hurt you?" _**Lita asked in anger. She used the word hurt instead because knowing Serenity, it would've made her feel uncomfortable.**_

_**When Serenity didn't answer they knew it was true and Mina felt like taking on Endymion.**_

Guys, it's alright, everything is better now, he apologized and we've worked things out. _**Serenity tried to reassure them. **_

"No, it's not, what if he tries it again, Sere you can't be sure." _**Mina said with an extremely worried voice**_

You guys, it'll be okay.

"When did it happen?" _**Mina asked hurriedly**_

A few days ago._** Serenity answered.**_

"Where?" _**Ami asked in her innocent tone as she always did**_

In the bathroom. He said he wouldn't join in the bath and he was washing my hair, one thing led to another and he was in the tub with me pressing me into the tub. It's okay guys, really, my bruises have already healed.

_**The news hurt all of the girls dearly and they all wanted to cry, sere was the youngest and they knew it was their duty to protect their Queen. **_

It'll be okay guys really, he won't do it again. Besides, I don't even think he knew what he was doing, no one is perfect, everyone has a moment of weakness. _**The girls all gave serena a hug and they stood there in a group embrace all of which were mentally saying they have to have a word with endymion and wondering if everything was really going to be okay with their young Queen, after all...she's only 15 and 5'4" without her heels on, what could she do against the King...throw a pillow at him the next time he's feeling hot and won't calm down. Rei of all was worried the most, as she felt it was just the beginning.**_

_**Back to Endymion...**_  
I want it, but I can't risk hurting my love again like that.

_I've travelled through the galaxy for many, many years and it's almost time for me to end my journey, because my body is deterierating, but I would like my power to live on. Why let such unique power die with me, think about it, if you and the Queen have children in the future, the power could help you protect them against any new threatening forced. Besides, when a person first feels some of my power, they are tested by their deepest desire, you left the room, you're stronger than you think, King. My power is purely neutral, I promise it won't have any affects on you. You were only being tested with malice, but it will never return, trust me._

_**King Endymion took the voice up on it's offer and opened up to it spiritually and physically. Power emerged everywhere and the room was shaking, to Endymion it felt like his body was being ripped apart. His forces and the voice's forces of power battled then fused and became one. The King was blinded by a black light that hid the body of the voice. No one outside of the room heard what was going on. King Endymion felt power surging through him, he felt invincible. But the only problem was..it was dark energy. The Generals who were in the ballroom felt it too and they went rigid. Then they walked towards the room as if something was drawing them in. They remembered that kind of power and once again felt what dark power felt like. Suddenly, just then, Rei felt a cold chill go up her spine and Serena felt a slight pain in her stomach. The generals power returned to dark power and serenity felt pain because she was the one who had purged their powers and bodies. She dismissed the feeling as nothing and continued go enjoy the warm embrace of the girls.**_

_**Serenity:**_  
Guys we should be getting back to the ball.

"Yeah, you're right Sere, besides I can't wait to hit the dance floor with jadeite" _**Mina said giggling.**_  
_**The girls returned into the silver ballroom while Queen Serenity went to look for King Endymion. As she walked up to the door of the other room she opened it and she saw...Nothing. (A/N thought she was going to walk in on him and the generals relishing in their dark power didn't ya? Well NO! lol :P)**_

"Hey, honey I was just about to come find you, I haven't seen you all-  
"Wow Sere, you look beautiful!" _**The now dark King said with amazement and lust in his eyes.**_  
"I mean you always look beautiful, especially at our wedding but you look extra special tonight."

What were you doing?

"I was inspecting myself before I graced your presence" _**King Endymion lied**_

Mmm, I bet. _**Queen Serenity said with distrust in her voice.**_

"What's with the attitude?" _**Endymion said with distate in his voice.**_

Nothing.

_**The Queen said as she walked off and King Endymion got a a full view of her back which was visible because of the transparent lace. He watched her from behind as she walked with authority as the long blonde hair with silver highlights trailed behind her.**_

"I've got to hit that tonight" _**The now dark King said with lust in his black eyes and a smirk on his face.**_  
_**As the Queen walked passed the dance floor to the balcony she saw Mina getting low and Serenity giggled to herself.**_

_**Lita:**_  
Neph

"Yes, my love" _**Nephrite answered as he was gently twirling his beloved to the now slow and soft music.**_

Do you think Sere and Endymion are happy?

"Why, don't they look happy?"

I mean, yeah they look happy but sometimes look can be deceiving and Sere told us Endymion tried to rape her.

_**Nephrite stopped for a few seconds, then continued to dance again**_

"Wow, that's serious. How's she holding up now?"

She seems fine.

"Don't worry love, I'll have a talk with him and see what's up"

_And so will I. __**Lita thought to herself as her and Nephrite were looking into each others eyes, the gold jewels on her belly dancers costume sparkled and so did the bindi on her forehead, then Nephrite kissed it. Little did lita know some of the old darkness in Nephrite and the other generals had awaken.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile on the balcony~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
_**The Queen felt someones hands suddenly encircle her waist and she quickly spung around and as she did Endymion's lips captured hers. Endymion kissed her passionately and in the process pressed her body into the railing with his. The Queen broke off the kiss and whispered his name breathy still recovering from such a deep and long kiss.**_

"I love you" _**The muscular King whispered into her ears.**_

I love you too. _**The young Queen said with discomfort in her voice.**_

"What's wrong?" _**Endymion noticed that she was uncomfortable**_

N-Nothing. _**Serena stuttered with trace of dishonesty in her voice.**_

"Ohh, I see" _**Endymion said as he leaned off of her.**_  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you still felt uncomfortable around me"

I don't.

"Sere, it's ok if you don't want me to touch you, I understand" _**Endymion said trying to convince her that he didn't mind**_

Endy, I'm fine with it, I really don't mind

"Are you sure?"

Yeah

"Then kiss me"

Huh

"I said kiss me, Sere."

_**Queen Serenity put her hands on Endymion's shoulders and tip-toed, then he bent down so she could reach. When she was about to, she smuddenly pulled away.**_

"I knew it"

I'm sorry Endy, I just cant.

"It's ok Sere, I understand." _**Endymion said as he gently rubbed his thumb over the crescent moon on her forehead.**_

_**Just then Serenity felt a sharp pain go through her forehead. **_

_Hmm, that's strange, that only happens when evil touches the crescent. Maybe I might be getting a headache._

_**The King noticed the look on Serenity's face, like she spaced out**_

"Sere are you ok, maybe you should lie down."

I'm fine, it's nothing. _**She assured him. Serenity looked up at him and noticed his eyes were black.**_

_Strange, I never noticed that before. __**Serenity thought to herself.**_

Endy, why are your eyes black?

_**Just then the King choked on the wine he was drinking.**_

_"Hmm, so she's noticed my change in eye colour"_

"What do you mean Black?" _**Endymion asked as if he didn't already know**_

Your eyes, they're not blue anymore, they're black. Why is that? _**The 15 yr old Queen asked.**_

"I don't know." _**Endymion lied flatly, then he walked off as if she weren't even there anymore. King Endymion returned to the room where he was earlier. A few seconds later Serenity stormed through the door.**_

Why'd you just walk off like that? _**Serenity demanded in a demanding tone but Endymion ignored her and kept on drinking his wine. **_

Well!

"Because I felt like it, are you happy now?"

_**Serenity grabbed the glass of wine he was drinking and threw the wine in his face. Endymion stared in shock.**_

Maybe next time you'll learn to answer me more respectfully. _**Serenity stated and she turned and was about to walk off when the King grabbed her arm. She spung around and slapped him hard in the face, it echoed through the room. **_

Don't touch me! _**Serenity spat with distaste in her voice then she left the room.**_

_**Queen Serenity returned to the balcony and emerged herself in thought. Hours passed and it was time for the King and Queen to dance, so they did with fake smiles plastered on their faces. The ball ended and Serenity said goodbye to the girls and Endymion caught up with the guys. (A/N Endymion had already changed clothing of course). Everyone left and the ball room was empy.**_

I'm leaving. _**Serenity said with an emotionless tone**_

"Where are you going?" _**Endymion asked in the same tone as her**_

Back home to the Moon.

"Why?"

Because I feel like it. _**Endymion caught on, she was acting just like he did with her**_

_"Women, they always have to be so complicated"__** Endymion thought.**_

"Why can't you just stay here?" _**Endymion asked.**_

Because I don't feel like it. _**Serenity teased in a mocking tone. Then she walked off and left him just as he did her.**_

"Trying to punish me I see"

Nope, punishing you would be holding out on you all of these months not because I wasn't ready but mainly cause I felt like it and I liked watching you suffer. _**Serenity said while continuing to walk away.**_

_**King Endymion felt his blood start to boil but little did he know Serenity was only saying those things to hurt him. Endymion was now in front of her with his amazing speed.**_

"What'd you just"?

You heard me, now moved. _**Serenity pushed him to the side and he almost fell. She was no weakling either, I mean come on She did beat off the entire negaverse but little did she know she was messing with something entirely different.**_

_**Endymion grabbed her and threw her across the room and her back hit the wall. He was now standing in front of her with both of his hands on both sides of her blocking her exit.**_

"Now, repeat that" _**He said looking at her with the same black-lust filled eyes he did when he was about to rape her.**_

_**...**_

_**Finish :D yay**_

_**Wow, Serenity has found herself in yet another predicament hasn't she?**_

_**Who was the voice and when will it return to show it's identiy?**_

_**How will Serenity and the others fight against it?**_

_**And yes, things will turn out bad for the other scouts too as the voice starts to mess with their lives as well.**_

_**Attempted Suicide and other stuff in the later chapters. Hmm, wonder who will be trying to attempt suicide and why? **_

_**Stick around to see!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D **_

_**MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER :P**_


	7. PUNISHMENT

_**IF ANY VIOLENCE OFFENDS YOU DO NOT READ!**_

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE**_

_**Once again writing in bold&italic-I'm narrating**_

_Writing in Italics means someone is thnking _

" " Means another person is speaking.

...

_**Queen Serenity looked at the lust and anger in his eyes and she all too well remembered what happened the last time his eyes had that look of lust and she dreaded the thought of history unkindly repeating itself. **_

Move.

"No."

Alright. _**With that said Serenity punched Endymion. But something was wrong..he didn't budge. One of her punches before atleast got him to move a bit, now..Nothing. She looked at him as if he grew a second head. **_

"Sorry love, but that's not gonna work anymore."

_**King Endymion then put his hand down Serenity's corset and she pulled it out trying to push him away. Too bad Endymion's newly found power made him exceedingly stronger and he grabbed her hands and pinned them to both sides of the wall then proceeded to kiss her. Serenity tried to turn her head not wanting Endymion to kiss her but he pressed his body into hers and grabbed her chin forcing her head up. Endymion felt blood in his mouth then he suddenly stopped moving.**_

_"She bit me." __**Thought to himself**_

Endymion stop it I only said that to piss you off, I didn't mean it.

_**Endymion took hold of Serenity and within a second they were in his room with Serenity on the bed and him ontop of her. Endymion was kissing her and went down to her neck and started to lick but the choker was in his way. He yanked it off of her then stopped to whisper:**_

"You look so beautiful"

Get off me. _**Serenity seethed with venom**_

_**Endymion started to tear the stop part of the dress which covered her chest and Serenity tried moving every different way to try and get from under him. As Endymion tore the diamond encrusted material Serenity started clawing at him. Then he heard her whispering something:**_

Moon, Eternal Makeup

_**Just as the light started to come from her broach Endymion shot dark electric energy at it and shorted out her broach. **_

What was that! _**Serenity asked wide-eyed**_

_**Endymion just smirked and pinned her hands down then whispered in her ear**_  
"I've wait so long, I'm going to enjoy this"

_**His trail of kisses led down to her breast and he raised his head up and smiled wickedly at her then took her soft nipple in his mouth. Serenity's body went rigid, she was never touched in that way before. Endymion sucked hard on her nipples grabbing and squeezing her breast, he nibbled on the soft creamy flesh and there was no doubt after he would finish there would be hickies all over her breast. Endymion was so caught up with her breast that Serenity was able to get her hands free and she smacked him hard across the face, his head turned. Hurt and anger shown clearly in her tear-filled eyes but Endymion ignored it and tried to pin her down again. **_

_**Serenity tried to move from under him, she end up turning over and was almost out of the bed when Endymion pulled her by her dress which covered her from the waist down. She was now on her stomach and Endymion started to tear the rest of the dress off of her. Serenity heard pearls and diamonds hit the blue marble floor and fabric ripping, she tried to turn over on her back to try and stop Endymion but he pushed her back down. The dress hit the floor and serenity was left in her lace white underwear. **_  
_**She felt mortified, and pleaded with Endymion.**_

Endy, please, please don't do this. I'm sorry, I'll do anything just not this. _**The young Queen pleaded as if she was pleading for her life, tears rolling out of her angelic blue eyes but the King was cold and ignored her. When she saw he wasn't budging she started to sob harder and her body started to shake.**_

_**Endymion tore off her underwear and whispered in her ear and started to whisper to her:**_

"Shh, it's ok." _**He said stroking her long hair which was now out of its enormous bun and french braid hanging loosely all over here.**_

_**Endymion turned her over and kissed between her breast, then down to her tummy until he reached between her legs. Serena went still for a second then she tried squirming to get free, he held her body down with his left hand. His head was already between her legs so she couldn't close them, then suddenly she felt some touch her down there.**_

_Oh my goodness, did he just lick me __**The young Queen thought to herself**_

_**Endymion then push his tongue in her and Serenity let out a moan**_

"You taste sweet my love"

_**Then he started to suck and she tried pushing his head away with her hand, he took both of her hands in his hand and let them.**_

Endy, stop, I don't want this. Please, just stop.

_**Endymion ignored her and continued. After a little while she felt him stop.**_

_Is he finished? __**Serenity asked herself mentally with hope and relief in her voice, little did she know that was just the beginning.**_

_**Endymion got up and walked around the bed to her and stood infront of her of then he held his erection in his hand.**_

"Open your mouth."

_Is he serious, he cant expect me to-_

"Open your mouth"

_**Her thoughts were cut off by him. **_

No. _**She stated**_

_**Endymion grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the bed and pushed her on the floor. She looked like she wanted to scream.**_

"Don't even think about it, the palace is empty and the earth guards won't defy me"

_**Serenity's head dropped.**_

"Now, open your mouth"

I said NO!

_**King Endymion grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks tight until her mouth opened, then he forced his erection into it. **_  
_**Serenity felt like she wanted to throw up. Endymion told her that if she bit him he would bite her back somewhere she wouldn't like. After he was done, he came in her mouth and Serenity almost spit it out on contact. **_

"Swallow it" _**The King demanded in a violent tone.**_

_**Serenity swallowed it and tears streamed down her face, Endymion picked up the angelic Queen and put her on the bed. Serenity felt humiliated and ashamed, she curled up into a fetal position. Endymion climbed on the bed and hung over her. Then he spoke to her:**_

"You know, this wouldn't be happening if you didn't act like such a bitch"

_**She looked at him with anger in her eyes then attempted to smack him but he caught her hand. **_

"Not this time" _**He said as he grabbed her wrist and pinned them down. His lips crashed onto hers forcefully and she moved her head from side to side trying to break off the kiss. She then started squirming and Endymion got even more aroused. He forced her legs open with his knees and he laid on her, she felt his erection on her and it was huge. Serenity knew what was coming next so she tried her hardest to squirm and get free, but it was futile. She felt Endymion push his tongue into her mouth, he pulled away and told her how much she was going to enjoy it. He started to kiss her roughly then pinned her hands above her head. He put the tip of his erection at her entrance and she squirmed, immediately tears fell out of her eyes. **_

Endy, please, don't.

_**He ignored her and pushed the head slowly into her, she screamed in pain but her screams went into his mouth. He tried pushing the rest of it in but it wouldn't fit and Serenity now look traumatized. She never thought something could hurt so much in her life, but little did she know he hadn't even pierced the poor queen's wall.**_  
_**Endymion put two fingers in his mouth then into her, she was dry and he doubt it would help much. Serenity screamed in pain once again and she was now sobbing. Her hair long golden was surrounding her like an angel.**_

"You look beautiful" _**Endymion whispered. **_

_**Endymion then entered her again but this time he forced more of his erection in, he felt her wall tear and she screamed in horror. He then pushed the rest of his 14inch thick penis into her. She was dry and now bleeding, with tears streaming down her face. The only lubricate was the blood and it didn't help much. Endymion then pulled it out and she winced in pain, but she was thankful it was out. Suddenly she screamed to the top of her lungs again as he entered her again hard and rough. Her blood stained the sheets and she sobbed.**_

_What have I done to deserve this? __**The Queen thought silently to herself.**_

"You're so fucking tight Serenity."

Endymion was now moving slowly as he sucked on her breast the entire time.

"Tell me you like it"

_Huh, is he serious __**Serenity thought to herself.**_

_**Suddenly he thrusted hard into her**_

"Say it!"

I like it! _**Serenity blurted out and cried in pain**_

"Tell me you're mine"

I'm yours.

Tell me this p**** is mine

_**Serenity didn't answer, she never said bad words or liked saying them**_

"Say it or I'll make sure you're not able to walk for months"

This P**** is yours. _**Serenity said in defeat**_

"Good girl." _**Endymion smiled as he kissed her.**_

_**Every minute of it felt like torture for the young Queen, it felt as if he was going to tear her or go straight through her. Endymion entwined his fingers into her hair while pumping into her even faster. He didn't have to pin her hands down anymore his weight alone helped kept her pinned down and the fact she couldn't move the lower half of her body. She heard his breathing get heavier and faster but she didn't know what it meant, then suddenly she felt Endymion thrust one last time into her hard and fast and she screamed out in pain while he spilled all of himself into her fulling her with his seed. **_

_**Queen Serenity:**_  
When he was done he didn't get off me right away, he laid there and I still felt him inside of me and although his penis wasn't really hard anymore it still felt as if it were going to tear me.  
Is this what my marriage is going to be like from now on, I cant live like this, I have to get out of this situation.

_**After a while Endymion finally pulled out of Serenity and she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. When Endymion took it out she winced in pain and he went into the bathroom. Serenity hugged herself, she didn't like being exposed. She then looked down at the sheets to see it was covered in her blood and at her own self as she noticed bruises on her waist, thighs, wrist, neck, breast etc.. The blood on her thigh also scared her and she felt tears slide down her face once more. Endymion emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later after running a hot bath, he then reached to pick her up and saw her eyes grow fearfully. He took her to the bathroom and gently put her in the tub and climbed in. Serenity felt his chest against her back and a cold shiver went up her spine. Endymion then gently began to gently bathe the young queen and spoke to her:**_

"I'm sorry for punishing you love but it was your fault, you shouldn't have provoked me, maybe next time you'll know better"  
"Once MY good obedient wife I won't have to punish you and if you don't obey me, I'll punish you everytime."

_**Endymion said while placing soft kisses down her back. Serenity's head was hung low and she only whispered one word in her soft sweet innocent voice...**_

Punishment.

_**...**_

_**I know..poor Serenity :( **_

_**wellll**_

_**REVIEW! :D**_


	8. Pidder patter & Football :P

_**Planet Venus:**_  
_**The light blonde haired beauty laid in bed with her husband while the sun shined on them and made their skin radiate**_

_**Mina:**_  
I had so much fun at the ball lastnight, catching up with the girls was nice, too bad my legs hurt.

"Maybe if someone wasn't getting so low on the dancefloor their legs wouldn't be hurting." _**Kunzite said with amusement in his husky voice and Mina giggled.**_

You know I can never go to any dance and not get low. _**Mina said lost in thought while looking over to the balcony in their bedroom while he sun added a radiating glow to the room.**_

"Something wrong?"

Mmm, don't sometimes you wish you could hear the pidder patter of little feet around the castle.?

"Yes, I think about it alot"

_**Mina was suprized that her husband thought about having kids.**_

Sometimes I envy Sere and Endymion, they already knew their future and that they would have a kid. But I never really knew my future, all I know is that I'm suppose to protect the Queen with my life and the rest is sort of unclear.

"Sweetie you shouldn't worry" _**Kunzite told his blonde beauty with concern in his voice.**_

Maybe you're right, I shouldn't worry.

"Besides you should keep yourself relaxed, because the nine children we're going to have are going to stress you out."

WHAT! Nine, I think you had too much to drink lastnight. _**Mina and Kunzite both laughed.**_

"Mmm how about we get started on them right now." _**Kunzite said slyly**_

I'm way ahead of ya. _**Mina took off her thin silk dress and tossed it on the floor to reveal she was wearing nothing under it, almost giving Kunzite a heart attack. **_

_**...**_

_**Meanwhile on the advanced planet known as Mercury.**_

_**The blue haired vixen laid in bed with a book in her hand as always while her husband watched football on their giant flat screen tv. The tv went on commercial and the blonde haired hunk took it as time to annoy his wife with 20 questions while she was reading knowing she didn't like to be disturbed.**_

"Honey, do you think we're gonna win this one, cause I'm a bit nervous."

I'm not sure. _**The blue eyed beauty replied uninterestedly while not bothering to look up.**_

"What do you think of brocolli?"

It's healthy.

"What's the book about?"

Heart disease.

"Is it interesting?"

Yes.

"Do you think we should remodel?"

Maybe

"Do you love me?"

More than life

"What do you think we should have for lunch?"

Whatever you like.

_**The avid little reader was becoming annoyed and Andrew smiled to himself. **_

"Would you like something to drink?"

No. _**Ami replied firmly still not looking up from her book.**_

I know what you're doing.

"What?" _**Andrew asked innocently**_

Trying to annoy me. _**Ami replied still not looking up**_

"Is it working?" _**Andrew asked interestedly**_

Yes.

"Good" _**Andrew replied smiling.**_

Alright you have my attention. _**Ami said while smiling and putting her book down. **_

"I missed you."

How can you miss me, I'm right here, don't you remember sleeping next to me lastnight?

_**Andrew chuckled.**_

"Yes but I'm jealous"

Of what?

"The book".

_**Ami laughed.**_

How can you be jealous of the book, it's just a book.

"Yeah but sometimes it gets to spend more time with you than me"

Aww, I'm sorry hun I didn't know you felt that way. _**Ami then rolled over ontop of her husband sitting on him with her legs on each side of him.**_

You know you're the most important thing to me right, I love you. _**Ami said leaning down and placing a kiss on her husbands lips.**_

"I know you do"

Then what's wrong?

"It's just the book gets to lay on your chest when you fall asleep"

_**Ami laughed.**_

Alright, how about I let you lay on me?

_**Andrew shaked his head up and down like an eager puppy and Ami laughed.**_

_**Andrew now laying ontop of the little pixie supporting most of his weight with his hands knowing he didn't want to crush her.**_

"My lips" _**Andrew said innocently and Ami kissed them. Then he buried his face in her chest and nuzzled her breast.**_

"Mmm, soft".

_**Ami laughed.**_

You're fresh.

"I know" _**Andrew said mischievously.**_

_**He then began kissing Ami's breast and unbuttoning her shirt. Andrew took the soft pink nipple into his mouth and he sucked and licked gently. Ami's face turned red and her shyness started to kick in, she was always the nicest one out of all the scouts. She even surprized herself at how she got so naughty with Andrew.**_

_**Ami let all the thoughts travel out of her head and enjoyed Andrew touch on her. He took off her shirt and continued to explore her soft pale body. His hands travelling all over her body and she got aroused. Andrew went lower and positioned his head between her legs pulling at her baby blue lace underwear with his teeth. Ami's blush now covered her chest aswell as her face. She used her hand to push his head back but it wasn't working. Andrew noted how wet she was getting. He then pushed one of his fingers into her.**_

_**He remembered the last time he had sex with his wife was on their wedding night which was over a month ago but not too long.**_

_**Ami moaned at his finger moving in and out inside of her and decided to let go and enjoy herself.**_

_**Suddenly the commercials ended and the game came back on.**_

"Ooo, football!" _**Andrew exclaimed excitedly like a little kid in a toy store, he rolled off of her and Ami was left aroused with no one to please her. But she got pleasure from the thought of making a mental note to get drew back later.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Short, I know. Sorry :(**_

_**Next chap will be up soon though :D**_

_**REVIEW! :P**_


	9. The broken Angel & The Demon who cried

_**Once again:**_  
_**I don't own anything.**_  
_**Fonts in bold&italic means narrator is narrating of course, who is me :D**_  
_Fonts in italic means it's a persons thoughts _  
" " Means another person is speaking

...

_**In this scene Serenity's words are in " " Instead of Endymion because well..it is his POV**_  
_**King Endymion:**_  
I know what I did may have seemed horrible to her, but I couldn't help it, she's irresistible. Just thinking about her makes me feel so aroused, I don't know how long I can go without having her again. She looks so beautiful sleeping, I know sometimes she sleeps kind of late but it's 5pm. Maybe all of that fighting wore her out, she did put up a fight I didn't expect her do resist me so well. Speaking of fightng the servant did an excellent job with cleaning up the room after our fight. They knew better than to ask questions or challenge their King. Serenity turned in her sleep and unconsciously rolled onto her back, I should take this as an invite but her body needs to heal. I wonder what she's dreaming a- Suddenly I heard the word "No" come out of her mouth and she started twisting and turning, well guess that answers my question.

Serenity's eyes flew open and I was the first person she saw, her blue orbs stared into my black holes. She sat up and tried to move away from me thus almost falling off the bed. I caught her and she yanked her arm away from me, told me not to touch her and slapped me across the face hard.

If I weren't in such a good mood I would've slapped her back but instead I did the opposite of what she said and cupped her breast.

Make me

She punched me this time and for someone so little she could really throw a punch.

Before she knew it I had her pinned under me with her hands in my mind.

She seethed for me to get off of her but she was just so delicious then I noticed the hickies that were on her from lastnight. A smile formed on my face and she looked at me disgustedly.

I kissed the hickies I made and Serenity struggled trying to get from under me.

"Get off of me you son of a bitch!"

I was surprised she used that word.

Now now there is no reason to insult my mother I told her with amusement and continued my kisses lower.

Her eyes went wide and she somehow got free and tried to run. She fell flat down, I wasn't surprised to see she couldn't walk.

"Ouch it hurts so much"

Maybe if you would keep still and not try to walk

"I'm trying to get away from you now get away from me"

Her words made me smile.

Now why would u want to do a silly thing like that I said with amusement while picking her up and placing her back on the bed under me.

I resumed my kisses on her breast and my hand went south, my hand found its way under her nightie and played with her panties and she made a sound.

I started kissing her so I wouldn't have to hear any noise, I entered her with two fingers and I saw tears slip out of her eyes and strolled down the sides of her cheek.

"It hur-hurts s-so much"

She said trying to turn her head away from my kiss so she could speak.

Of course it hurts, you're still sore.

"Stop!"

No.

"You bastard, I'm going to divorce your ass then make sure you die a slow horrible death."

If I were you, I'd shut my mouth.

"Or what! You're gonna rape me."

_She's getting smart with me, doesn't she know that's not wise on her part especially when she's in this situation._

That sounds like a lovely idea.

I lowered myself down and my head was between her legs so she couldn't close them and I held both her hands in my right hand.

She smelled like sweet vanilla and I took the pink lace panties off with my teeth, I felt her shiver.

She's scared, good.

I tasted her with my tongue and she tasted better than anything I've ever eaten, this is perfect since I didn't get to taste her lastnight.

I pushed my index finger in her and started to move it in and out and she winced.

I tasted her on my finger, that's it, I was hooked.

I pushed my tongue in her and tried to push me away with her legs, that wasn't happening.

I sucked on her and did everything else to her, I didn't want to stop tasting her. After a little while she came but she didn't know it her juice tasted amazing and I swallowed every bit of it.

I made a mental note to teach her how to enjoy it.

I took my large erected cock out and placed it on her pussy and she tried to get away.

Tears slipped out of her eyes once again.

Do you want me to push this inside of you?

"No."

More tears came out of her eyes.

Are you sure?

She nodded up and down.

Good.

I got off of her and she rolled onto her side and sobbed then after a while she quieted down.

I wondered what she was thinking about.

_"I've gotta get out of here and back to the moon, too bad I can't use my broach, wonder what the hell he did to it." _

_"Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts."_

We're going for a swim.

She sat up and I handed her Monokini to her. _**(A/N if any of you doesn't know how a monokini look you should google it instead of guessing)**_

She looked up at me with a look that said "Well aren't you going to leave the room?"

I don't have to, you're my wife and I'm pretty sure there isn't anything new about you that I didn't see lastnight or just now. I said with a smirk on my face.

She looked at me with disgust in her face.

When she saw that I wasn't going to move she sighed and I noticed she could barely move her legs.

I walked infront of her and started to take off her clothes.

"I can do it myself!" She snapped at me.

No, you can't.

I raised her dress over her head and threw it on the floor.

"I can take off my own bra" She said when she noticed I was heading for that next

I smirked and watched as she did so.

She tried to hide her breast from me, it infuriated me and I pinned her down to the bed again with her hands at both of her sides.

Listen to me and listen to me good I seethed at her, everything on you belongs to me.

Your mouth. I said while kissing her fiercely and pushing my tongue into her mouth,

Your neck. I said while placing a kiss there.

Your breast. I placed a kiss on each of them as well.

This, my hands moved to her stomach, this, I said grabbing her backside and especially this, I then placed my hand between her legs.

You got that?

"Yes" She nodded her head in fear.

Good.

She didn't cover her breast with her hands anymore but her head hung low as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I put the monokini on her then I put on my swim trunks and lifted her down to the pool.

It was an indoor pool and I took Sere into it while still in my arms.

"I don't need to be held, I'm not a child."

She held onto the edges of the pool and floated in the water.

I swam in silence until her emotionless voice broke my concentration.

"Why?"

Why what.

"Why did you do that to me?"

You have to be more specific dear, I did alot of things to you. I said with amusement and she cringed.

"Why did you force yourself on me?"

I got tired of waiting, I answered not interestedly and believe me I truly wasn't interested.

"What happened to the man I married?"

I'm right here.

"Are you going to let me go home?"

_"My body stilled and I felt extreme discomfort at the thought of him keeping me here."_

"Are you going to rape me again?"

If I'm horny and you won't give it then more than likely I will.

_"I couldn't keep the tear from escaping my eye."_

"What was the power you shorted out my broach with, your power wasn't like that before."

It's changed, I updated it.

"Is it why you've changed and your eyes are black now?"

I suppose. I said while going under the water.

"You do know it's evil right?"

I found out after I accepted it but it doesn't matter now.

_**(A/N Please be aware that nothing is controlling Endymion, he does have free will. The new power only helps influence his deep dark desires but it's really all Endymion..hopefully he'll go back to his old self and Serenity can get pass what he did)**_

Are you afraid of me, is that why you're way on the other side the pool?

You know my Queen, I don't like it when you're so far away from me, it makes me think you're trying to run away from me.

I said as I appeared behind her and almost gave her a heart attack.

"This pool is giant, how did you get behind me so fast?"

That's not important, us spending time together is what matters. I'm pretty sure my eyes were stone black and the sound of my voice would scare anyone.

"You're crazy"

For you.

"Endymion, you need to let me help you, this isn't the way you want to be. How long do you think you can keep this up before the girls find out. Do you honestly think you can take on all of our powers combined, if you surrender now, I'll forgive you."

_**Endymion laughed.**_

I don't care if it's them and the entire galaxy combined, no one can take on the power I have. Besides, would you really want to bring them into this? I might have to kill them or mess up their pretty happy little lives. Why sacrifice all unnecessarily when only one is needed?

_"I know he's not bluffing, he'll destroy everyone just to keep me and it's not worth having their lives ruined."_

I watched Sere in the water, her body was amazing, I've never seen someone with such a nice round ass and her breast were divine. I liked seeing my hickies all over here, they were proof she belonged to me.

I touched her hair, it was soaked and hung all around her, it even passed her feet. I wonder if it feels heavy all wet.

Does your hair feel heavy?

"Huh..No"

Seems like I pulled her out of her thoughts.

What were you thinking about?

"That maybe I made a mistake in marryin you."

Why?

"I'm 9 years younger than you, I'm 5'4", you're 6'4", you're evil and I'm good. We're opposites."

Opposites attract

"Yeah but they don't get along."

If was now infront of her an inch away from her face.

If given the chance would you leave me?

_"I stayed quiet for a few seconds, then I answered him._Yes"

_Endymion went quiet then he looked up at me and kissed me passionately, then I felt something poke me._

Do you see what you do to me, just kissing you arouses me.

"You only use me to pleasure yourself"

You're wrong.

"He tried to kiss me again but I turned my head."  
"Don't"

Why?

"I don't wanna be touched by you"

You know I can just take, I'm giving you a chance to give it, maybe you'll enjoy it.

"Go to hell!_ I spat at him, he got upset and forced his kiss on me"_

"That's right, force me, that's what your good at!"

_"Suddenly one side of my face was stinging."_

"You, you slapped me. _I said in utter disbelief."_

"You bastard!"

_"I don't know what happened, I just couldn't control myself, I was hitting him in his face and beating at his chest repeatedly then he grabbed my arms and pulled my body close to his and hugged me."_

I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you, it's just your words did something to me.

_"I couldn't say anything I don't know what hurt more realizing the love of my life raped me or just raised his hand to me. I know they kind of fall under the same category but I never expected him to hit me."_

_"Is this what our lives are going to be like, constant fighting, and..rape?"_

_"I don't want this life and suddenly the tears just started falling from my eyes and I sobbed loudly."_

I'm sorry. _"I heard him whisper one more time then I noticed something trickling down his face, but I couldn't see well through my blurry eyes...is that a...tear?_

_..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_**Hmm, looks like Endymion is getting kind of remorseful doesn't it?**_

_**Spoiler alert..There's going to be war between two planets, but which two? I wanna hear your guesses in the reviews :P**_

_**The voice returns in the next chap and it's gonna mess with Ami, wonder how the intellectual beauty is going to handle that and who tries to commit suicide? :S**_

_**Stick around an I'll show you ;)**_


	10. Contraception, Shadow, Payback&The Abyss

_**Narrator(which is me..duh) words are in Bold&Italic font as usual**_  
_Writings in italic means the character is thinking or speaking to you i.e. Endymion, Ami etc..._  
" " Means a second and/or another person is speaking

_**King Endymion sat in his den letting thoughts of Serenity and hiself flow through his mind**__**  
**__**King Endymion**__**  
**__I never thought I would or even could hit Serenity but then again that still isn't as bad as what I did to her lastnight, right? I don't know what's worst, hitting her or crying about it. What's wrong with me, I've got to get a hold of myself if I start feeling sorry for her now I might give in, besides it was only one little tear. Remember Endymion you are cold, you do not give in. The nerve of her she has the audacity to talk about leaving me after all the time I stood by her, fought for her, waited for her because she wasn't ready, my odango wants to leave me? Hmph. After I stood by her until the beginnging of silver millenium and crystal tokyo, she wants to leave me? I spit at that thought, I won't let her go, I CAN'T let her go, she is and forever will be MINE. I can't believe I shed a tear, I was weak and can never let that happen again.__  
__**  
**__**King Endymion walked over to the bed where Queen Serenity slept and crawled in. The movement woke her up and she looked at him with sleepy eyes questioning if she was still dreaming or not. (A/N serenity's words are in " ")**__****_

"What happened?"

You fell asleep.

"How long was I asleep for?"

Three hours

"Oh." _**Serenity said with a tone that told Endymion she didn't have anything else to say to him and he was dismissed.**_

_**Endymion ignored her look and refused to move.**__**  
**_  
"Can I help you?"

In many ways. _I said smirking at her_  
_  
_"You disgust me."

Sure, I do role play too, me the dirty school teacher and you the straight-A student? I smiled my million dollar smile at her.

"I turned over on my side with my back facing him not wanting to have to endure his dirty sense of humor."

You know, if you keep this attitude up you're gonna get a spanking.

"Wtf, is he serious? What an ass, I'll just keep ignoring him and hopefully he goes away."

_Serenity became very still and slowed down her breathing enough so I would've thought she's sleeping, luckily for her I had important King duties to attend to._

_**Meanwhile on Mars...**_  
Jed...Stop! _**Rei told him while laughing uncontrollably**_

"Oh yeah, make me."

Alright, you asked for it.

"Ouch, you burned me"

You told me too. _**Rei responded mischievously while blowing the smoke from her index finger.**_

"No more tickles for you"

Mmmm, maybe you can give me something else? _**Rei said while touching Jedeite's penis**_

"Ohh, such a naughty naughty priestess"

_**Jedeite climbed ontop of Rei and their kisses were filled with lust. He grabbed her breast and she pulled his shirt off, within a second they were both totally naked and Jedeite was sucking on Rei's breast teasing her nipples. **_

Damn Jed I'm so wet go down there and get to work.

_**Jedeite immediately did as he was told and after a while rei came with her fingers entwined in his hair and pushing his head away the same time.**_

Ohh, Jed! I'm coming so good.

Stop!

_**He was reluctant with detaching his mouth from her middle.**_

_**Jedeite got up and was about to enter her but was suddenly stopped by Rei.**_

"What?"

Do you have a condom on?

"Pssh, Rei we're married I dont have to wear a condom, aren't you on the pill?"

Ohh yeah, guess my head is a bit unclear from all the excitement...

_**They both giggled**_

"Good, cause I really don't want any kids now."

Neither do I, I'm having too much 'fun'.

_**Jedeite plunged roughly into her, rei moaned loudly and Jadeite quickly began thrusting in and out. He then flipped her over on her stomach and picked up the pace again while grunting loudly. After hours of hot rough sex and hair pulling they both came for the millionth time and collapsed onto the floor.**_

That was amazing. _**Rei said astonished and breathing heavily.**_

"I know" _**Jedeite said with confidence also out of breath.**_

_**He pulled Rei into his arms and began kissing her softly on her neck, both of them covered with sweat and their body temperatures high as the sky.**_

You pulled so hard on my hair you almost gave me a headache.

"I was trying to give you everything" _**Jedeite said grinning.**_

I noticed when you put my legs over your shoulder, I'm pretty sure I felt every inch..and that's alot of inches.

_**They both laughed.**_

I don't think a millimetre was out of me. _**Rei said in a husky breath.**_

Jed you're amazing.

"So are you my love, I've never met a woman who could keep up with me like that and in so many positions.

Well, I'm not a normal woman.

"Ohh I definately know that" _**Jedeite said looking over her body and Rei giggled.**_

"How do you feel about kids?"

I want them...just not now and besides we've got ALOT of time.

"You're right, we are after all different from average humans, that's for sure"

...

_**Meanwhile on Jupiter...**_  
"Honey, where are you?" _**Nephrite called out to his wife.**_

I'm in the kitchen. _**Lita yelled.**_

"Ohh, there you are."

_**Lita was cooking lunch in short dark green pants with suspenders, a brown tank top, gold earrings, gold boots that looked similar to the ones of her sailor costume and gold cuffs. To Nephrite's surprise, her hair was actually down with a headband made from pure jade and it hung just below her hip. Nephrite noticed how long and firm her legs were, she even had a tan. She looked so warm and loving, her apron said kiss the cook and Nephrite did just that and Lita giggled.**_

I'm making your favorite.

"You are my favorite"

_**Lita kissed him.**_

You're so sweet.

"You're sweeter."

_**Nephrite said kissing her hand.**_

"Love you don't have to cook, that is what the servants are for."

I know, but I love cooking, especially for you.

"What did I do to deserve such a beautiful creature"

Neph stop you're making me blush.

"It's true"

_**Just then Nephrite pulled out a box and opened it and it sparkled.**_

Awww, Neph, it's beautiful.

_**It was a a gold bracelet with engraved emerald storm clouds on one side and emerald lightning bolts on the other both leading up to a large chocolate colored diamond. It matched her wedding ring which was a gold band with a giant emerald shaped into a form of a lightning bolt and traced with brown diamond dust.**_

"It's not as beautiful as you, my love."  
"I want us to renew our vows, I could never get you out of my mind not that I would want you out if it and I appreciate you being with me, I want the world to see how much I love, if you asked me for my life I would give it to you right now...Lita my soul is yours, I'm dedicated to you in everywhere and I want to give you everything, without you...I wouldn't want to exist. Lets make the universe turn the color of emerald by holding a wedding vow ceremony"

_**The chocolate haired beauty started to tear up.**_

Ohh, Neph I love- Oww!

_**The amazon Queen fell to the floor holding her stomach and screaming in pain.**_

"Lita, what's wrong!"

I-I don't k-know, I'm in so much pa-pain.

_**Nephrite picked her up and ran to the infirmary in their home, they always kept a few nurses and doctors on hand incase one of their servants got sick.**_  
_**As Nephrite watched his wife in horror as she coughed up blood praying everything would be okay, something was watching making sure it wouldn't be...A SHADOW**_

_**Meanwhile on Mercury...**_  
_**The little shy pixie was starting to come out of her shell and embrace her sexual side.**_  
_**Andrew had a meeting to prepare for and he was putting on his tux when he heard music start to play. He looked up and saw a blue haired beauty entered the room but little did he know she had nothing but mischievous intentions on her mind. Ami wore a white labcoat completely buttoned from the neck down, it even covered her feet.**_

"Hey hun, I'm getting ready to go to a meeting, do you need anything?"

You've been a very very bad boy. _**Ami spoke in a sexy tone.**_

_**Andrew looked at her curiously.**_

You haven't been taking your vitamins lately...I might have to punish you.

_**Just then Ami ripped the white coat open and let it slide slowly down her shoulders onto the marble floor to reveal her in a naughty doctor's costume.**_

_**She wore blue leather thigh-high boots laced up with white ribbons, white leather gloves, a blue monokini that barely covered her, a white cross on each of her nipples and a stethoscope that layed between her breast which were barely covered.**_

_**Andrew got hard and it showed through his pants.**_

I walked up to Drew and pulled on his tie.

Have you been a bad boy? _I said as I tightened it._

"Yes." He said in amazement with a husky and hoarse voice.

You're sick aren't you? _I said as I pushed him onto the bed._

"Yes"

Do you want me to cure you? _I said as I placed the stethoscope around his neck and pulled both ends tightly choking him a bit._

_I jumped onto the bed standing over him then I started to dance to the music, if his eyes could've burnt holes through my body they would have. He watched every move I did and I took off the monokini and continued to dance in just my boots and gloves with the stethoscope around my neck. Then I sat on him and told him I needed to check his head, he sat up and I pushed him back down. I moved my fingers to his large erection and started to rub it. I took it out and teased it with the tip of my tongue, Andrew was lost in xtasy and his eyes clouded with lust. I began to suck on his erection and he moaned out my name, I still couldn't believe what I was doing. I opened my legs wide and hovered over it and began to go down slowly, it merely grazed my center._

Is this what you want?

"Yes"

_Andrew was filled with lust his voice sounded so husky. _

If you want it you have to work for it.

_I said as I got off him and started to walk to the door, I picked up my coat and put it on then left the room. I almost died when I was on the other side of the door, my face was sooooooo red. I can't believe I put on a show for Andrew then left him, serves him right for leaving me for football I giggled to myself. How am I going to face him after this, he's going to think I'm some sex freak. OMG. I ran into my personal room and looked the door still trying to grasp that it was me in there doing that stuff. I can't believe I gave him...I know Mina would never let me live this down, she'd tease me every chance she gets. And Rei would ask me if I liked it..did I like? I've got to get back to being me, the normal more shy Ami..yeah, that's it._

_**Back to Earth...**_  
_**(A/N/ In this scene Endymion's words are in " " and Serenity's words AREN'T...why? Because it's her point of view(POV)..DUH :P)**_  
_**Serenity:**_  
_Darn, I can't believe I actually fell asleep while trying to make that bastard think I was sleeping._

_I can't believe he actually slapped me, I know it wasn't as bad as what he did that night but I guess I never expected him to hit me in the face is all._

_I miss the girls sooooo much but I would hate to drag them into this mess, besides, would they even be able to help me against Endymion even if our powers are combined. _

_I couldn't bare to mess up their happy lives just for my sake, it would be selfish. Just then I heard Endymion's voice in my head. "_Why sacrifice all unnecessarily when only one is needed?"

_I miss my mom, luna, my friends, artemis...EVERYONE._

_**Just then a tear slipped from the Queen's eye and she started to sob.**_

_I can't even get back home to the Crystal palace, maybe I am just a big crybaby-_

_**Just then the crescent moon on Serenity's forehead started to glow and she heard a voice speaking to her.**_

_"Be not afraid my child, everyone weeps, even the strongest set of people, it's ok to cry. The King is tainted with a power I've never came across in all my years of ruling, beware my child that the power he possesses is ancient and I foresee a great war between two worlds to come and with alot of heartache. You my sweet daughter, my dear Serenity, it pains me so much to see you in a situation such as this-hold on and be strong because you hold what is the most powerful weapon in all the universe, keep it as you have kept yourself all of your life...good and pure. I will leave you with a special gift, you won't be able to get pregnant until the time is right and with the right person...Remember my daughter, I love you."_

Mother, between what worlds will the war happen...don't you know my silver crystal doesn't work anymore and especially against his power. _**Serenity yelled in curiousity.**_

_**There was no answer, the late Queen's image had faded as well only to leave the young Queen with many unanswered questions.**_

I don't get it, what does she mean I possess the most powerful weapon in the universe and to keep it pure...is she talking about the crystal...she can't be-she must've known it shorted out. She probably means something else...but what?

OMG! I almost forgot, Endymion and I are suppose to conceive Rini.

I can't bring a child into the world when I'm in this state and with Endymion the way he is and if Mother placed a spell on me so I won't get pregnant when will I ever get to see my future's daughter face.

_**Serenity started to sob again.**_

A what does she mean with the right person?

Oh Mother, I wish you were still alive.

_**Serenity cried and ended up unintentionally crying herself to sleep only to whisper five last words.**_

I love you too, Momma.

_**...**_

_"I can't wait to see Serenity, my day was so f***ing long, those people almost bored me to death."_

_"I arrived home at the Crystal Palace and every servant bowed as their King passed, the only thing on my mind was holding Serenity"_

_"I hope for her sake she's in a better mood because I'm not in the mood for her attitude and she's not healed enough for another obedience and punishment lesson"_

_"I opened the door to our luxurious room to find Serenity sleeping."_

_"She slept all day she should be well rested."_

"Sleeping beauty, it's time for you to get up I said as I touched her on the arm, but then I noticed something..diferent about her."

"Her hair had more silver streaks in it than the night at the ball, that night it only had 7, now her hair is a mixture of silver and golden blonde. "

"The crescent moon on her forehead also gleamed more brightly, it wasn't glowing, it was just a bit shininer...polished."

"Something tells me my little Moon Queen has gotten a little power up, but from where-her crystal doesn't work anymore."

"Queen Serenity I" _"I spat with disgust"_

"So the first Moon Queen paid a visit to her daughter, how touching" _"I spat with distaste"_

"Sere, honey, wake up"

Huh? _"She responded sleepily"_

"You've been sleeping all day" _I noticed her face stained with dry tears and her eyes were a bit red and puffy, so she's been crying hasn't she"_

"Why have you been crying?"

I wasn't crying

"Your face tells otherwise"

Leave me alone.

"No"

"I asked you a question" _"I said with authority in my voice"_

Okay, let me see if I could break it down for you. You abuse me and hold me here against my will, besides who wouldn't cry if they were stuck with you.

"I've noticed your new make-over, did you do it yourself or did the Queen come back from the dead on a royal request?"

Screw you. What make over? _"She asked with annoyed curiousity"_

"Take a look." _"I said while holding a mirror up to her"_

Omg, how did it happen?

"That's what I'm asking you."

I don't know.

"Are you sure you're not lying to your Husband?"

I don't lie and you're not my husband.

"So you're saying your mother didn't pay a visit to you?"

No. _I stated firmly. I wonder how he knows?_

"You're lying."

I'm NOT.

"Whatever you say."

"What did you do all day?"

The samething prisoners do.

"I see the Queen has a sense of humor, I'm glad your in a good mood cause I brought you a present."

_I looked at Endymion wryly._

Let me guess, you want my soul in return right?

"If I weren't so happy to see you I wouldn't be ignoring your smart remarks."

_Endymion pulled out a pretty black box with a silver ribbon tied around it into a bow, he opened the box and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace that hung a large pendant and it sparkled in front of my eyes._

I don't want it. _I stated sharply._

"Nonsense my love, it's a 10 million dollar necklace, it even goes with those gorgeous platinum streaks in your hair, your hair is truly beautiful my dear." _I said absently entwining my fingers in it, I loved the way her hair felt."_

I'm not wearing it. _I stated firmly_

"Of course you will, at dinner tonight"

Dinner? I'm not going anywhere with you.

"Oh really, why not?"

Well, lets see...#1. I don't trust you. 2.I don't want to be with you 3.I don't want to be touched by you muchless sit at a table with you for the entire night...Must I go on-cause I'm pretty sure it's obvious I don't wanna be with you.

"Well dear, 'obviously' you don't have a choice, you say you don't trust me but what can I do to you at dinner that I can't do now?" "_I asked while moving my hand to her breast."_

"If I want you, I'll take you, If I want to, I'll touch and we are going to dinner so I advise you to be dressed appropriate, afterall you are Earth's Queen and you must look like it."

I don't have to do a thing you ask! _I shouted as I swatted his hand away from my breast._

"Sere, I am growing quite impatient with you and your disobedience-you are going to wear the necklace tonight, smile and act appropriately."

Or what, you're gonna spank me? _I retorted teasingly._

You know, if I could go back in time, I'd do it all differently Endymion and never have gotten married to you. And just because I'm unfortunately married to you, which is a tragedy I might add doesn't mean I'm your slave and is suppose to do whatever you say. If I wanted to go anywhere with you, I couldn't because thanks to you I still can't walk.

"You're right love, we don't have to go anywhere, we can stay right here and have a romantic evening together in a warm bath then in bed."

_I can't believe him, he isn't playing fair._

"I'll run the bath."

I'm not bathing with you Endymion.

"Of course you are my love, you don't have a choice"

_And with that said he left the room and returned 5 minutes later and told me it was ready._

"Lets go."

No.

"Now."

I can't.

_Endymion carried me into the bathroom and sat me on the crystal chaise lounge then proceeded to unbutton his shirt._

"Take off your clothes"

No.

_Come on Sere, think fast._

Even if I wanted to do 'that' with you I couldn't, I'm menstruating.

"Oh really?"

_Endymion asked with disbelief and annoyance in his voice._

"So you won't mind if I check then?"

I mind. I don't want you looking at me..or touching me.

_Endymion advanced towards me and I moved to the end of the marble chaise lounge but there really wasn't anywhere to go and I could barely walk. He tried to grab my hands but I moved them and tried to get away but he got my around the waist and laid me on the chaise lounge. He then tried to unbutton my pants but I kept fighting to get my hands free. We fought and I tried to keep him from taking my pants off then he grabbed my wrist and pinned them down and said _"You might as well give up, you know you're not stronger than me." _My thighs hurt like hell but I still managed to kick him off me, then I started to crawl away and he grabbed me and tore off my pants._

Endymion, please stop.

_There was no response._

_He used his hand to pin me down on the floor and he tore off my underwear but it didn't surprise him that I was lying about menstruating.._

"Well, well, well, seems that the Queen does tell tales"

Get away from me you bastard.

"We're going to have a bath."

I don't wanna bathe with you.

"Not up for discussion"

_Endymion ripped off my shirt, then bra and picked me up and I punched him..hard. I was hoping he would've dropped me so I could try and get away but he didn't. He sat down with me in his arms in the large marble tub and I tried to hide myself from him._

"I had no intentions of hurting you or doing anything to you when we stepped into this bathroom but my patience and tolerance is long gone."

_I threw a glass flower vase at him and he caught it._

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

I want you to let me go.

"You ruined my good mood"

You're ruining my life. _I retorted bitterly_

"Remember the talk we had about punishment in the bathtub?"

_Chills ran down my spine when I thought about how he hurt me and even if I wanted to answer him, I couldn't. A lump formed in my throat but he continued to talk anyway._

"Everytime you are disobedient I would punish you"

I'm not your child, I'm your equal.

"I've waited too long for you to treat me the same way"

I've always treat you fairly.

"Yes, but you would never let me touch you"

Cause I wasn't ready. _I spat at him _

"Come here"

No.

_He didn't seem angry anymore and even smiled, but I knew he was playing with me and his eyes made me feel very fearful._

"Why love?

Because you're going to hurt me.

"Why would you think something like that?" _His voice was so calm I didn't know if he wasn't angry anymore or just being demented._

Because you're evil. _He laughed at my answer._

_He started to advance towards me and he placed both his hands on the side of the tub so I couldn't move. Then he started to kiss me and told me he wasn't going to hurt me. I didn't believe a word he said and oddly enough he didn't. He started washing my hair and after the bath he carried me back to the room and after drying off I thought he was going to let me put my clothes on...I was wrong._

_He pushed me back on the bed then climbed on me and started kissing me. I couldn't move, I was scared stiff and tears began to come out of my eyes and it didn't seem to bother him._

Are you going to hurt me again? _I asked._

"Define hurt"

Endymion, please, don't... _I started to sob._

"Shh, it's okay."

_He started kissing me more gently and I felt his erection down 'there' poking at me. I was still sore from the first time and there was no way I could survive a second time. _

_His kisses started getting hungrier and I was pushing at his shoulders, he wouldn't budge. His tongue was exploring my mouth and I couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. I tried turning my head away from him but he would just push the head of his erection at my center and I knew if he tore me again I would definately need to go to the doctor. So I let him kiss me and did whatever he want to my breast. After a while he pinned my hands down and tried to enter me and I felt the tears slide once again._

Endy, please don't. You'd hurt me too much.

_He spoke to me in between kissing me._

"It won't hurt alot, I'll be gentle."

No you won't. If you do it again you could seriously hurt me.

"Relax" _He said pulling away from my mouth to talk to me and I felt him trying to push in the head of his penis._

Ouch, you're hurting me, please No.

_But he didn't stop._

Endy, please, you could seriously hurt me.

_Surprizingly he got off me then sat up and looked at me, after a few seconds I caught on to what he wanted._

_I didn't want to put that thing in my mouth and I started to back up further on the bed and shake my head 'No'._

"It's either this or that."

No, I can't do that, please don't make me

_He got annoyed and started to climb on me again and I got scared and gave in._

Alright, alright, I'll do it.

"I don't have time for games, if you don't suck it, I'm going to hold you down, got that?"

_I shook my head 'yes' with tears sliding down my face and I leaned over and reluctantly put my mouth on it. I felt Endymion put a finger in me and I tried to move his hand but he grabbed my hand instead and told me move my hand. After a few seconds he inserted a second finger and I winced in pain and he stopped. I didn't know what to do, he was directing me on how I should 'do' him. _

_After a while I heard Endymion's breathing deepen and he released himself into my mouth and made me swallow. It made me feel sick and disgusted and I wanted to cry. _  
_Endymion held me in his arms and I tried to move away from him but he wouldn't allow it, then he noticed something..._

"Where is your ring?"

What ring?

"Don't play with dumb with me"

I lost it._ I said looking away._

"No you didn't."

I threw it away.

"Ahh, I see."

_I expected him to yell at me but he didn't._

"And why did you throw your ring away?"

I didn't want it anymore. _I answered innocently_

"Ohhh, you didn't want it anymore?"

_The tone Endymion was using with me I felt like I was 7 again and getting yelled at my teacher for eating in class but he wasn't shouting._

"And where did the Queen put her ring that she didn't want anymore?"

Down the drain_. I answer softly._

"Now what do you think your punishment should be?"

I don't know, I don't want to get punished.

_Endymion smiled and cupped my cheek then spoke._

"Serenity, you have the most beautiful face in the universe, diamonds envy you, don't cause me to have to ruin your face, ok?"

_He spoke to me as if I were a child then he got up and walked into the bathroom. When he returned he had the ring in his hand and I was dumbfounded._

How did you - ?

"Magic"

"Now put the ring on."

_I shook my head 'No'._

_He spoke to me cautiously._

"Serenity, for your sake please put the ring on."

No.

"Seems like you have a problem understanding."

Seems like you have a problem with the word no.

"_Sigh _Sere lets not go through this, just put the ring on."

NO.

_Endymion's body started to radiate dark power as it glowed around him and everything in the room exploded._

"Serenity, I've had it with your intolerable behaviour, everytime you disobey me..I WILL PUNISH YOU."

_Endymion wrapped his hand around my throat and pushed me into the wall face forward and pushed my legs apart with his knees. I tried to wiggle free and it wasn't happening, I felt the air slipping from my lungs and his large penis enter my vagina. I screamed in pain and begged him to stop, this time he didn't. His other hand squeezed my breast while he thrusted into me repeatedly, I felt something slide down my legs and I knew it was blood. _

"Serenity you're so f***ing tight, I love tearing this up"

E-Endymion, please stop, you're hurting me and I can't breathe.

_I felt him pound into me harder and harder and finally I lost consciousness slipping into the black abyss._


	11. SICK

_**Meanwhile on the Nature-like Planet called Jupiter...**_  
_**Nephrite:**_  
"Doctor, how can this be, how is it possible that she could get sick..she's not a normal human!"

_I know that you're upset your highness and I knew I wish I knew what to tell you but I nor any of the specialist has been able to find out what's wrong with her. I wish I could tell you more..._

Hey honey, how are you?_**Lita spoke in a fragile and hoarse voice.**_

"I should be asking you that." _"I said smiling at her"_

Aww hun, you know I'll be fine, I'm tougher than nails remember. _**Lita spoke in a very soft voice with amusement in it and Nephrite smiled.**_

"I love you." _"I told her as I bent down and kissed her, I've never seen her looked so fragile"_

"Don't worry my love, we'll get the best doctor in the galaxy"

_**Nephrite left the room and went into the hall and picked up the wooden antique phone.**_

"Drew?"

_Hey neph, how are ya?_

"Not too good, Lita is sick, is Ami there?

_Oh sorry to hear that, I'll get Ami._

_**After a little while Ami and Andrew showed up on planet Jupiter and Ami began to take a look at Lita. Lita looked worse since Ami arrived.**_

_**Ami:**_

All of her organs are failing and I don't see any physical illness causing it. She isn't even supposed to get sick, none of us are. Maybe there is something causing it, like an evil power at work here, don't worry Nephrite, I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

_**(A/N Ok guys, here is where the evil voice comes in and later on you guys will learn it's identity and it's far stronger than any negaverse creature...)**_

_The Voice:_

_"So this blue haired pixie thinks she can come here and challenge me, well sailor mercury, you've got another coming."_

_**Just then Lita started coughing up more blood, then fell back onto the bed as her eyes rolled back into her head and the machine flatlined..as they heard the sound Nephrite's heart stopped beating.**_

_**Nephrite:**_

Don't just stand there, HELP HER!

_The voice:_

_"Ami, you are very very sick, you act shy but you know deep down you're a sex freak. You studied so hard and you're suppose to be some great doctor, pssh don't kid yourself...you're no House."_

_**The others called out to Ami to help Lita but she stood there, frozen...sick just as Lita.**_

_**...**_

_**Well that ends this short little chapter.**_

_**Don't get it wrong guys, the voice isn't there to really ruin everyones lives, as a matter of fact he couldn't care less for them, he is actually looking for something, could it be the weapon the late Queen Serenity spoke of and what is this 'weapon' exactly?**_

_**The voice's plan will be unravelled soon, I mean come on you don't just give Endymion the power to make him the strongest being in the universe for nothing right..?**_

_**And who tries to commit suicide in the later chapter? Will they succeed and is Lita going to die?**_

_**King Endymion is really the right person who Serenity will have Rini with, but when and how if she won't sleep with him and the late Queen made her barren?**_

_**The great war that the late Queen Serenity spoke of is coming, but when?**_

_**Stick around and I'll show you! ;)**_

_**OH AND BY THE WAY REVIEW!...THAT IS... IF YOU WANT MORE :P**_


	12. Apologies,Sex,Conversation&suicide

_**Once again the writing in Bold&Italic font means I'm narrating.**_

_Italic...means it's a person's thoughts or the voice is talking._

_" " Means another person is speaking._

_**Queen Serenity:**_

_I woke up with my vision kind of blurry with a sort of bright white light blinding me...Am I dead...? I thought to myself but somehow the thought didn't scare me._

_Doctor:_

_Well look who's awake, how are you sleepy head?_

Huh, who are you and where am I?

_Doctor:_

_In the infirmary, you passed out..._ The older woman told the Queen not wanting to say anymore.

_I gave you something for the pain, that's probably why you don't feel anything and I stitched you up._

What happened to me?

_Doctor:_

_Uhh..you had a little blood loss, oxygen deprivation and vaginal tearing._ _**The doctor with long curly brown hair and green eyes told Serenity sounding as if she didn't want to get involved or she would get in trouble.**_

Why, why did I have vaginal tearing, what happened to me? _**The Queen demanded sounding a bit hysterical.**_

_Doctor:_

_Your Highness, umm... __**The young woman sounded as if she didn't know what to say or better yet was scared to tell her like she would get in trouble.**_

"I'll take it from here" _**King Endymion's voice sounded with authority and the gorgeous doctor in her 30's immediately ran out of the room.**_

_**Seeing King Endymion's face jogged Serenity's memory.**_

You, you...I remember now, YOU RAPED ME AND CHOKED ME TILL I PASSED OUT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!

_**The young Queen grabbed for whatever was next to her and threw it at him not checking what it was. It turned out to be a large heavy thick crystal vase fulled with roses which Endymion had put there for her. It hit him in the face and broke on contact. A few scars formed on his face with drops of blood draining down them and some shards stuck in them. The crystal shards fell out while the scars healed and the blood disappeared...The King's handsome face went back to normal as if nothing at ever touched it. Queen Serenity then reached for the metal trays that held the doctor's items which she used and threw it at him. He put his hand infront of him and it hit his arm instead and fell to the floor. Serenity became hysterical that nothing was working and her crescent moon on her forehead started to glow and she felt her power surge through her and come out of the crescent and it felt twice as strong as it did before and hit Endymion in the chest..he fell to the floor as she fell back on the pillow.**_

_**Endymion was up and at her side in no time.**_

"The doctor said you should rest and the drug she gave you for the pain is gonna have you a little numb and dizzy" _**There was no emotion in his voice.**_

I hate you, why won't you just die.

_**His face was still the same when she spoke those words as if they didn't have any affect on his feelings.**_

"You shouldn't upset yourself, it's not good for you."

Like you know what's good for me. Serenity spat in a venomous tone.

"I got you a present" _**Endymion said while looking down at his feet, just as a remorseful child would.**_

_**Serenity slapped the box out of his hand and told him to get away from her then started screaming.**_

I HATE you, I DON'T want you near me and if you continue to speak to me I will scream at the top of my lungs, just looking at you can give me a nervous breakdown.

"I see, I'll come back in a few minutes" King Endymion said while walking out of the door.

Don't come back at all. _**With that said Queen Serenity threw her pillow at the door but it was a second too late to hit him.**_

_**The doctor came in after Endymion.**_

_Doctor:_

Your highness, you really should rest, I don't want you over exhausting yourself my Queen.

Rest?_** Queen Serenity spat**_

You know what he did to me, don't you?

_Doctor:_

_Y-yes b-but-_

But what? _**Serenity cut her off rudely.**_

_**The doctor hung her head low.**_

I need you to get me a phone so I could contact the Moon's council immediately.

_Doctor:_

_Your highness, I'm afraid I cant do that, King Endymion has given me strict orders to make sure you don't do anything like that. Believe me I would love to help you but I have a family and I can't risk getting on the King's bad side. _

I see, I just remembered I'm not from Earth.

Get out.

_**The doctor bowed and left immediately as her Queen told her to.**_

_**King Endymion walked into the room and tried to hand Serenity a bigger box, she slapped it out of his hand onto the floor, he tried handing her roses and chocolate, she did the same with those as well. He tried with more boxes and when some hit the floor they open to reveal exquisite jewelry and Serenity didn't bother to look at them.**_

When are you going to let me go? Serenity asked not looking at him.

_**Endymion stood there and said nothing.**_

Answer me! _**She screamed.**_

"Serenity I'm not letting you go." _**Endymion answered her softly.**_

_**Serenity's body shook a little at the answer he gave.**_

I'm tired of you forcing yourself on me and treating me like some kind of slave only used to please you. I'm tired of getting abused by you, I'm tired of looking at you and I'm sick of being here. You can't keep me here forever, my council will come to look for me.

"Let them come" _**Endymion spoke confidently.**_

You really think you can pull this off forever? If I ever get free Endymion I swear to you I will take your life, it's better to let me go now, I don't want to be with you. You stole my innocence from me, humiliated me by making me perform oral sex and almost killed me. Do you honestly think I will ever give myself to you, willingly, or are you going to keep this up until you kill me?

Look at me, I'm suppose to be a Queen and I can't even get myself out of this mess, I can't even walk because of you. What did I do for you to hate me so much, what did I do to deserve this, tell me Endymion. _**Tears slipped from the Queen's eye.**_

"I don't hate you."

Look at my neck, you don't do this to someone you claim to love.

_**Endymion's head was now turned away from the young Queen refusing to look.**_

_**Endymion didn't say anything.**_

What, cat got your tongue, explain yourself.

Silence.

Answer me damnit!

_**Endymion's head snapped back to her direction and he swiftly started to kiss Serenity deeply and passionately.**_

"Damnit Serenity I don't hate you, I love you more than life itself, I need you. Serenity, you may not believe me but I love you, I do, If you ask me to bring you ever star in the galaxy, I'd bring them. I want to give you everything I have, anything you ask for but I just cannot let you go. It's like I'm addicted to you, I need you and I can't control myself when I'm with you. I'd kill the entire universe just to be with you, being near you even now lightens my heart."

You have no heart!

"I love you Serenity."

_**Endymion kissed her deeply again and she slapped him, his head turned to the side as a result of the slap.**_

Don't touch me.

I've never thought about suicide in my life before this, I might as well end my life because there's no point in it.

"I won't allow you to do that"

What do you care, afraid you won't have anyone to pleasure yourself with? Don't worry there are plenty of women on earth I'm sure that are dying to get with the great King Endymion. As a matter of fact why don't you go screw them and leave me the heck alone, I'm sure virgins would happily give themselves to you.

"Sere, I don't want them, I love you" _**Endymion spoke to her passionately while his muscular form and tall stature hovered over her**_.

So keeping me captive and abusing me is how you show it?

_**King Endymion hung his head low.**_

"I admit I may have went a little far with you but Sere you really know how to push a man's buttons." _**He said raising his head back up.**_

A little? Oh so now it's my fault I'm getting hurt by you? Do you really want me to live life being unhappy? Why me, of all people, why me? Why can't you go find some tall super model and leave plain me alone?

"I never said it was your fault and I don't want a super model, I want you..not some slut. You made me laugh, your personality is bright, you're innocent and you look better than any super model Serenity"

Ohh I get it now, because I'm alot shorter than you and was a virgin? Or is it the hair too? How about I cut it all off and give it to you so you can do whatever you want to it instead of me.

_**Endymion sighed.**_

"Serenity, I love you for you."

You love touching me, if you really loved me you would let me go.

"I can't, I love you too much"

This isn't love, rape has nothing to do with love.

"Serenity, I'm done discussing this, you're not leaving."

_**Endymion picked her up and started walking and Serenity started beating at his chest.**_

Put me down you bastard!

"No"

Where are you taking me!

"Our room of course"

_**Serenity's heart started to pound faster in fear.**_

_**Endymion sensed how stiff she got.**_

"I'm not going to hurt you."

_If I believe what he's says I'd be the biggest ass in the galaxy._

_**Endymion arrived into the room and placed Serenity onto the bed and she tried to move her body far away from him but her legs wouldn't work.**_

_**Endymion undressed until he was left in just his pants and silent tears started to flow from Serenity's eyes.**_

"Sere, I'm not going to hurt you I promise" Endymion said as he put his hands on her shoulder and vivid images of the night before started flooding into Serenity's mind and more silent tears started to fall. _**Endymion quickly removed his hand.**_

"Serenity, I don't want sex, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. _**Endymion said raising his hands up infront of him.**_

"I just want to sleep, we both need our rest"

_**Serenity lied down and turned on her side, the images of the first time flooded her head and she remembered him ripping off her ball gown and the sound of pearls and diamonds hitting the floor, the sheets being soaked in her blood. Images of him slapping her in the pool, releasing himself into her mouth, his hot breath all over her body and him raping her against the wall while choking her till she passed out and his voice...""You might as well give up, you know you're not stronger than me." Serenity's body started to shake then she went completely still.**_

"Serenity?"

I feel dirty. _**Was all she said**_

"Would you like a hot bath?"

The thought of him touching her in the bath scared her.

"Don't worry, I won't join you."

You said that before.

"I didn't rape you that time did I?"

Serenity didn't answer and Endymion took it as a sign to run the bath.

_**Endymion carried Serenity into the bathroom, sat her down on the chaise lounge and left the bathroom while she undressed. He came back to place her in the tub while her hair and hands covered her nudity.**_

_**Serenity had a quiet bath by herself, emerging herself deep in thought when suddenly she heard a voice on the outside of the bathroom door, so quiet she could barely hear it...it was Endymion**_

"I'm sorry.."

I'm sorry too._ I now know what I must do..._

_**Endymion didn't know why Serenity was apologizing to him, but she did...**_

_**Meanwhile on the planet of Love:**_

Aww, damnit the test is negative. _**The blonde beauty whined.**_

Kunzite and I have been having sex for days and nothing.

"Baby how many more of those test are you going to take?"

Until it says I'm pregnant.

_**Kunzite chuckled.**_

"Babe, relax, its only been a few days, it'll happen soon, don't worry...but in the meantime, lets..."

_**Kunzite said while moving his down to her lower region and Mina giggled. **_

_**He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder carrying her to the bedroom while mina laughed the entire way.**_

_**Kunzite threw her on the bed and growled like a tiger while ripping off his shirt, Mina giggled.**_

_**He then jumped on her and Mina laughed even harder till she noticed his hard erection.**_

_**Mina took it out and rubbed her hands up and down it, admiring his large size.**_

"Put it in your mouth." _**Kunzite spoke, his voice clouded with lust.**_

_**Mina sucked his large erected penis while Kunzite moaned**_.

"Baby, you're amazing." _**Kunzite pushed her head down further causing Mina to make a gagging sound. His fingers were tangled in her long hair grabbing tightly onto it, it turned him on.**_

"Baby suck harder"

_**After a little while Kunzite erupted into Mina's mouth and she licked up all he gave. **_

_**He then grabbed Mina and push his head between her legs, Mina felt his tongue enter her and her fingers entwined in his hair.**_

_**After a little while he heard her breaths get deeper and her breathing faster, he knew she was about to come and started sucking on her hard.**_

_**Mina then tried to push his head away with her hand but Kunzite wasn't going to allow it.**_

_**He held her hands and she was unable to push him when suddenly her back arched and she came while her body shook wildy.**_

_**Her legs slid down slowly and she relaxed.**_

Babe, you're so good, I want more.

_**Kunzite was now on his back and he pulled Mina onto him, his penis entered her slowly and she moaned.**_

_**Mina rode him and he moved her body up and down then he grabbed her and placed her on all fours and started to plunge into her hard from behind. He pulled onto her hair hard and Mina moaned with his every thrust. After they came, they went at it again but slower this time, making love for hours and they both came together.**_

"I wonder what your friends would say if they saw you so intimate with me."

_**Mina laughed.**_

Rei would be proud and lita would want to share techniques.

The couple both laughed.

But Sere and Ami...they're not into oral sex, actually they're not into sex at all.

"I wonder how Endymion deals with it."

_**A cold shiver ran down Mina's spine as she remember what Serenity had told her.**_

'He said he wouldn't join in the bath and he was washing my hair, one thing led to another and he was in the tub with me pressing me into the tub.'

_**Kunzite sensed her tense up.**_

"What's wrong love?" He asked pulling her hot naked body closer to him.

It's nothing.

"Please angel, don't keep anything from me."

_**Mina looked down and Kunzite cupped her chin then raised her head back up, her eyes met his and in that moment if she wasn't sure before, she was now that Kunzite was madly in love with her.**_

Serenity told me Endymion tried to rape her.

"Shit, how could that happen?"

She said they were in the bathroom, he promised not to join the bath but one thing led to another and he was in the tub pressing her against it.

"What the hell was Endymion thinking."

That's what I wanted to know.

Omg, I'm such a bad friend, I haven't spoken to her since that night, I don't even know how she's doing. I've gotta call her!

"Honey relax, I'm sure she's fine, I'll have a word with Endymion."

She hasn't even called me, what if he..hurt her? Mina asked with tears in her eyes.

"She hasn't tried to get you on your communicator, I'm sure her and Endymion patched things up and are fine"

_**Kunzite held her in his arms trying to reassure her but he knew Endymion wasn't the same, ever since that night when they got their powers converted back to black energy and Endymion accept it.**_

I hope so.

Kunzite?

"Yes my love?"

You would never lie to me right?

Kunzite wondered if she knew.

"No my love, of course not."

_**Mina went into the bathroom and Kunzite took it as an opportunity to call Endymion so he pulled out his phoned.**_

*ring*

*ring*

(A/N In this conversation scene Endymion's words are in bold and Kunzite's are in Italic)

**Hello. **_**Endymion's harsh voice answered.**_

_Hey Endy, what's up._

**Nothing, waiting for Serenity to come out of the bathroom. What did you want?**

_Mina told me you tried to rape Sere._

**Yeahh..?**

_I just wanted to know if it was really necessary, I mean come on Endy, Sere doesn't derserve that. You guys may be having problems with your sex life but if you give Serenity hell, Mina's going to be unhappy and give me hell. Things are really going good between us, if Serenity is unhappy, it affects her and she'll kill me if she found out about this dark power._

_How is Sere anyway?_

**She just came out of the infirmary.**

_Why, what the hell did you do Endymion! I'm so dead, Mina's gonna be so upset and blame herself._

**She told me she held out on me on purpose just cause she liked watching me suffer, it pissed me the fuck off.**

_You know she didn't mean that man_

**I knew, after I raped her.**

_*Deep sigh* I just have to try to distract Mina from talking to her so-_

**Twice.**

_Twice...The fuck is wrong with you, now my sex life is gone!_

**You could always...**

_I'm not forcing myself on my wife! Besides...I'm sure she'd kick my ass._

***Chuckles* Relax, I was only joking.**

_Dude, that's not funny._

_What do you plan to do with all that power anyway..take over the universe or not...?_

**I just want to be with Sere, the universe doesn't matter to me.**

Ok. They both were about to hang up their phones.

_Oh and Endymion how is she?__** Kunzite asked with ginuwine concern.**_

**She can't walk, I tore her up pretty bad and she bled alot..the bruises on her body is pretty hard to miss so I advise you to distract Mina from coming to visit.**

_Damn Endy! You didn't have to use so much force with her, she is tiny after all. Nothing fatal right?_

**Of course not.**

_How was it?_

**That shit was so tight I tore it, tightest virgin I've ever had. **

**How was mina on your wedding night.**

_Shy, but she turned out to be a freak._

_**Both men laughed.**_

**I'm going to try and get Sere to submit to me, willingly.**

_Hmm, did she fight alot?_

**Like hell.**

_**Both men chuckled.**_

_Good luck with that._

(End of conversation)

_**Meanwhile on the Planet of the Thunder goddess**_

_**Ami snapped out of her trance and shook her head clean.**_

_**Ami:**_

_It was like that thing tried to take control of my mind._

_I rushed over to Lita._

_**The guys saw Ami used the defibrillator and yelled clear a few times then Lita's heart started to beat again.**_

_**Nephrite sighed deeply in relief then took a deep breath, he didn't even know he wasn't breathing.**_

_**Lita was stable.**_

_I can't ever lose control like that again_. _**Ami thought to herself.**_

Andrew:

Ami, what happened back there, you just..froze

_The voice:_

_Yeah Ami, what did happen back there? Losing your touch?_

_**Ami:**_

_Get out of my head_. Nothing, it was just hit me kind of hard to realize it was Lita dying. That's all. I'll give her something for the pain.

_**Ami administered the medication and a few seconds later Lita started to have a seizure and a nurse rushed in to help.**_

_Nurse:_

_Is there anything I can do to help doctor?_

_Ami:_

Just hold her body down.

_**The nurse looked at the empty vial and told Ami, it was the wrong medication and she didn't give her morphine.**_

_**Ami:**_

That's ridiculous, of course it's morph- _**Ami stopped talking when she read that it wasn't morphine.**_

_**The nurse gave Lita an injection and the Lita stopped seizing. When Ami turned around she saw Nephrite and Andrew staring at her in disbelief and mouths opened...**_

_**Later that day...**_

_**Ami:**_

I know it was morphine, I gave her morphine. Ami sat down sulking and contemplating what could've went wrong.

I almost killed one of my best friends...maybe I am slipping...

_Voice:_

_That's right Ami, you are slipping. Do you think you can save Lita, can you even save yourself._

_**The voice disappeared out of Ami's head and when she shook her head she wasn't alone in the Lab anymore, she was standing over napping Nephrite with a scalpel, when she realized what she was doing she screamed, dropped it and ran.**_

_**Ami:**_

*Heavy breathing* That was close. What did you do to me!

_**Voice:**_

_What did I do, what were you trying to do you screw-up? The only thing I did was help bring out what you really are, so you want to be a serial killer huh Ami? How about you accept me into your head so I can make you feel all better. The voice teased. _

_**Ami:**_

No!

_Voice:_

_Do you really think you can escape what you really are deep down inside? How will you go to bed next to Andrew tonight without waking up with your hands covered in blood?_

_**Ami:**_

I could never hurt Drew.

_Voice:_

_Ohh, you really think so? Do you want to take that chance, killing him and nephrite, 'accidently' killing Lita and using your powers to slaughter this entire planet. Admit it Ami, you want to kill._

_**Ami:**_

Never.

_The voice:_

_Ami the killer, the murderer, she wants your head, she wants you dead. The voice taunted in her ears._

_**Ami:**_

Shut up! You're not even here, I can't see you so that makes you not real!

_Voice: _

_Well doesn't that make you crazy aswell? The voice laughed loudly in her ears and she crouched down and covered them._

_You might as well end it so you don't hurt anyone._

_**Ami:**_

End it? End what?

_Voice:_

_Your life Ami, don't you want everyone to be okay?_

_**Ami looked up with cloudy eyes as if she was hypnotized and reached for a scalpel then slowly dragged it down both of her arms then lied on the floor in her own pool of blood. **_

_**Just then the voice looked at her with malice and satisfaction...**_

...

...

**_In reference to the conversation between Endymion and Kunzite..I do NOT find rape funny and it is wrong, it is just a story after all. If you or someone you know has been raped or being abuse..seek help and advise them to seek help quickly._**

_**Now that we've gotten that out of the way..what is Serenity planning to do?**_

_**Will Ami die?**_

_**Will Endymion ever get Serenity to submit..willing? **_

_**And when is this 'War' the late Queen talks about?**_

**_Who is the voice?_**

**_What the heck is this 'WEAPON' thingy?_**

**_"Stick around and I'll show you" ) *Hint hint does anyone remember where that phrase came from?*_**


	13. False Forgiveness & The Play

_**To 'MinnieMoosi' I stated at the bottom of chapter 11 that Serenity would indeed become pregnant by Endymion so nobody becomes confused.**_

As usual.. Endymion's words are in " " and Serenity's words are not

_**My words are in Bold and Italic as usual**_

_Writing in Italic font means it's a character's thoughts or they're speaking to you._

...

_I got out of the tub and got dressed in the bathroom while I looked in the mirror, my body wasn't bruised too badly. His deep finger marks, and hickies covered my breast, genitals and neck, my body did belong to him, he had marked it. I wanted to cry but I ignored the feeling, I had to be strong, not just for me, but for everyone. The Moon is counting on me, so are my friends and the entire galaxy. Momma spoke of a war but I have to try and keep it peaceful, I don't want anyone to die because of me. I couldn't stop it, a tear had escaped from my eye, one small tear then suddenly light came from the crescent Moon on my forehead. It was my council, but only one man spoke as a holographic image of him appeared before me. Under the scouts were my council, I knew the girls would be too busy maintaining their own planets and I didn't want them to have to worry about mine, besides it wasn't there job, they are only here to guard me and if the Moon was ever attacked I knew they would be at every corner of the moon to protect it, them and the outer scouts aswell. But I didn't want them to, it's my burden, not theirs._

_**Head council leader:**_

_'My Queen, I bow before you, I know you assigned us to keep hold of the Moon while you are gone but you have not contacted us, we wish to know if you are well. We do not complain your highness but you usually leave us with orders before you leave. We thought something was wrong because I used one of the Moon's objects to contact your crystal but I got nothing. We got one of the priestess to use her powers to reach you my beloved Queen and she had a hard time finding your power because a dark power was blocking it, please forgive us if we are intruding but we only wish to know of your safety.'_

I thank you and the others for worrying about my safety, I am not alright, the Earth King is keeping me captive, I am forbidden to leave. He has changed and become very violent, but I have constructed a plan to carry out.

_**Just then the council leader noticed Serenity's neck and upper chest, his eyes grew wide and he held a hand over his mouth.**_

_**Head council leader:**_

_'What has that monster done to you. Our King betrayed us, the people of the moon, he has gone against our law.'_

_**Serenity looked away, she felt as if the council leader could see right through her and knew what she meant when she said The King had become 'violent'.**_

I will be okay, do not worry, please just find a way to come and get me.

_**Head council leader:**_

_'Please my Queen, do not do anything rash, do not attempt to hurt the King, though it is what he greatly deserves, we will round up the Moon's warriors and we will come and get you.'_

_**The head council leader bowed once more and Serenity nodded her head dismissing him and the image disappeared. Serenity's crystal started to glow and she knew it had regained power.**_

But how could this be?

_The Late Queen Serenity:_

_It is the least I could do my daughter._

Thank you, Mother.

_The thought of what I had to do made me worry, I was playing with fire, dark fire.. and I didn't want to get burned again._

_I left the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed not saying anything while Endymion looked at me and after 5 minutes I finally spoke._

Did you mean it, are you really sorry for what you did?

"Yes, I meant it and I'm sorry."

"I should have listened to you, you weren't ready and I shouldn't have forced you."

_Endymion's words surprised me, but there was something more, I could tell, in the back of his eyes but I didn't know what. His eyes were so black and I could feel the malice radiating off of him, I looked down._

"What's wrong?"

You eyes and the way you look at me, it makes me feel uncomfortable.

"You fear me?"

No, it's the way you look at me that makes me afraid of you.

_His eyes told that he was mocking me with this entire conversation, but the sound of his voice seemed the opposite._

"What made you put your ring back on?"

_I hid my hand not noticing he was now staring at it and I didn't know what to say, I couldn't just tell him it was all a game._

I don't know, it just feels like it belongs there.

"I see."

"Can I touch you?"

_The thought made my insides cringe and a lump formed in my throat but if I want him to think I forgave him then I have to pull this off._

_I nodded my head yes and he immediately traced his fingers over my hand and the ring, then he touched my hair and dragged his fingers through the mass of almost gold-like blonde with silver strands. It hung down my back and over the bed onto the floor and he picked it up then made me promise never to cut it, and I agreed_.

"You're beautiful."

"I want to take you to see something, it's a play, more of a musical but still a play. Will you come with me?"

_I nodded my head yes. _

"So you are no longer upset with me?"

What you did to me was horrible, but you are not the only one to blame. I said in a tone that told him I didn't want to discuss it any further.

Where is the play being held?

"At the Crystal Hall of Honesty."

_I knew Earth's elite and diplomats would be there, it was a very exquisite place._

"I'm going to get ready, I'll leave you in here so you can have privacy.

_I didn't want to look like Endymion's property with all of the marks covering me, it's a good thing I got the power of my crystal back._

_I healed myself then started to get dressed._

_I knew Endymion expected me to wear a soft girly color like yellow or pink but I went for a rich royal blue mermaid dress instead of a large ball gown. The dress had one shoulder strap and clung to me tightly while the back came down in a long v shape and stopped a cm above my hip. My breast were pushed up and the dress covered just above my nipples, it clung tightly around my hips and hung loose flared out at the bottom. There wasn't a curve that couldn't be seen. I wore a thick diamond choker that hugged around my neck without being lose with the necklace Endymion had bought for me with the giant diamond pendant that took up alot of space on my chest and diamond chandelier earrings. I curled my sea of silver and blonde hair which took forever and thankfully it didn't drag at my feet because of the curls. I styled it to one side of my head and let the curls hang lose on my right shoulder and pass my waist. I couldn't have the curls hiding my back, now could I. I would be leaving soon and I want to piss of Endymion in every way. I wasn't one for make up but I wanted to look 25 so I did pale full body make up, a dramatic smokey eye of blue and black dabbed with silver glitter, dark red blush a dark red blood colored lipstick. Instead of putting on the silver diamond stilettos I went for the black ones with red soles at the back, I knew everyone would notice the red. I used my luna disguise pen to make most of my hair look like silver and it shimmered in the moon light as if liquid silver was pouring down my body._

_I stood in the full body length mirror and I looked like a sexy 25yr old Queen, not a soft teenager. If I didn't know better I would have thought I was from the negamoon as I chucked to myself. And I knew Endymion would be jealous aswell when a man looked at me. I wanted him to suffer in every way possible. A few minutes later a knock came at the door and I said 'enter'. It was Endymion in a sleek black suit, as much as I hated it I was attracted to him. I noticed the rotolog watch covered with black and white diamonds and a black face with platinum hands. I see he was in the mood for diamonds as well. He was about to speak when his breath caught in his throat._

_"Serenity looked stunning, so ravishing, I've never seen her dressed like that before, she looked..older...more mature" _

_"Her make up was lovely and yet dramatic but still kind of soft. I really am the luckiest man in the universe." _

_"But she must be mad if she thinks I'm going to let her go out in that dress, most of her breast is showing and I could see the top of her ass."_

You look ravishing Serenity.

_"I wanted to tell her she couldn't wear the dress but I couldn't risk getting into an argument with her, after all I am trying to get her to submit to me willing."_

_"Maybe I should spill something on her"_

Thank You.

"You're standing, how?"

I don't heal at the same rate of humans remember.

"I see"

_I still couldn't get the way his eyes from earlier out of my head, like he was toying with me._

"Are you able to walk?"

Yes.

"Shall we go?" I said reaching my arm out to her.

_I took his arm and felt a shiver run down my spine, felt as if I were on the arm of the devil himself...but wasn't I?_

_..._

_We arrived at the 'Crystal Hall of Honesty' and were escorted by the Earth's guards, as we walked everyone bowed and I didn't feel so short next to him thanks to the stilletos. Every man's eye was on me and most of them filled with lust and I felt disgusted, half of the women looked at me in admiration and the other half in envy. When we stepped into the ballroom one of the earth's diplomats 'Mr. Demiris' struck up a conversation with Endymion, it made me kind of happy because I didn't feel like conversing with Endymion. The round man made a comment on how beautiful I was and looked at my breast lustfully, I felt Endymion's hand tighten around my waist and he gave Mr. Demiris a dirty look. After walking off Endymion whispered for me to put on my shawl but I ignored him. Some other people waved to Endymion but he pretended like he didn't see them, I knew he did it to avoid men looking at me so closely. We went into another room, it was empty and I saw Endymion staring at my dress. Surprisingly it wasn't lust in his eyes..._

"Did you have intentions of showing your breast to the world?"

What are you talking about?

_He gestured to my breast and I gasped._

_I noticed that the dress had dropped lower and my areola was showing, I blushed embarrassedly then quickly adjusted the dress._

"I don't like or want men looking at you, now put on your shawl."

No.

"I'm serious Serenity."

And so am I.

_I then walked off and I was pretty sure he got a full view of my back and the top part of my bum aswell. I saw a servant with a silver tray fulled with champagne and although I never had it before I still wanted to try it, maybe it would clear my mind of Endymion. I went onto the balcony and leaned on the wall inhaling the fresh cool air then I smelled Endymion's cologne and I didn't have to turn around to know it was him._

"What are you doing?"

Getting some air.

"You know what I'm talking about"

I never had it before, I just wanted to try it, is that a crime?

"I suppose not"

_"I walked up behind her and put my arm around her waist and and rested my head onto hers, her hair smelled like rich vanilla and I ran my fingers through the river of curls"_

_"I then turned her around and kissed her deeply, she tasted so sweet I enjoyed sucking on her bottom lip. To my surprise she brought her hand up and caressed my cheek"._

_"I pulled her tighter to me and deepened the kiss"_

_While Endymion kissed me images of how happy we were flashed into my head then images of how he had changed. Suddenly I heard a voice contact me in my head, it was the counsel leader._

_Do not worry my Queen, we are on our way and almost there, we ran into a bit of trouble._

_I couldn't wait to get away from Endymion, the payback he's going to get he'll wish he was never born._

_Suddenly I felt something poking me. Oh no..._

_"I took her other hand that held the champagne and I threw the glass over the wall and pressed Serenity into the pillars, my hands at each side of her." _

_"I kissed her more passionately and deeply, in return she did the same."_

_"My hand slid down her side and grabbed onto her hip and I descended my kisses down to her neck and collar bone...but the necklace and choker were in my way so I yanked them off."_

_Endymion started to grope me, his other hand moved to my breast and his hand the was on my hip now slipped down to my thigh._

_I couldn't let him go too far, it's a good thing people couldn't see us from where we were, I would've been so embarrassed. I started to push at his shoulders and he lifted up my thigh and wrapped my leg around him. Endymion was now between my legs and he pulled down my dress a little._

_"I unhooked Serenity's red lace bra and took her nipple into my mouth while she tried to push my head away. I sucked on her breast while my hand went under her dress to play with her red lace panties." _

_"I lifted her up with her legs wrapped around my waist and I knew she felt my erection poke harder at her"_

_Endymion started kissing me but I tried to turn my head away from his kisses._

Not here Endy, we can't do this with people inside.

"No one is going to come out here."

You're not sure of that.

"I placed guards by the doors" He said while trying to recapture my lips again

We still can't, the show is about to start, remember? Thankfully at that very second the guard opened the door and told us that they blew the horn. Luckily my breast were hidden by Endymion's body.

_Endymion nodded to the guard and he closed the door. I pushed hard at Endymion and he put me down while I put my bra back on he helped me adjust my clothes. That was a close one I said softly to myself as I sighed. It felt weird having Endymion touch me and we walked back into the palace._

_We sat in the V.I.P. section of the theater and the play began to start. It occurred to me that I never asked Endymion what the play was about._

What's the play about?

"Betrayal"

_The actors were great and their singing was mesmerizing, I got so caught up into it but I couldn't read the emotions on Endymion's face._

_Half way into the play my breath stopped...He knows_

...

REVIEW!


	14. Ying & Yang

As everyone knows by now...Endymion's words are in " " Serenity's are not...don't want you getting confused while you're reading.

My words are in _**Bold&Italic**_

and writing in _Italic _means the character is thinking or speaking to you

By the way I wanna thank 'TropicalRemix', 'MinnieMoosi' and 'firecracker2010' for reviewing..means alot :)

...

...

_In the play there was a Queen named Luna who fell in love with a King named Terra and they lived happily for many years until her and the King started to have alot of differences. Eventually the King wanted children and being now 20 she decided that she still had plenty of time and although she was ready, she wanted to live without them for a little while,besides, she had plenty of time...right? As the days went by, the King nagged her more and more and they eventually started to sleep in different rooms. The King grew annoyed with the Queen and the Queen grew tired of the King, and although the King was very unhappy with the Queen he still loved her more than his own life. So one day he decided to try and make peace with the Queen and she falsely accepted, falsely apologized for being selfish, falsely forgave him and promised that they would make love again until the heavens begged them to stop and also on that very night they will conceive a child. The Queen decided that she would leave the King, take half of everything and disappear before the night she promised they would make love. The Queen thought her plan out very carefully and even decided which route she would take and rejoiced inside that she was leaving the King. So the Queen packed her belongings and left while the King was taking a bath, and while she was on her way she began to feel ill. Not being able to continue her journey she stopped and rested and as she did so she started to feel excruciating pain, her breath became slower and on the verge of passing out she looked up. She saw the King towering above her and thought she was dreaming, but she was not. She looked up at him with disbelief and shock in her eyes and he glared into hers deeply and deadly then spoke: "There is only one way to leave me and since you choose to do so you must do it by that one way..don't worry I'll be joining you too". Although she was dying slowly and painfully from the poison he had put in her food he also took out a dagger then stabbed her in her heart and watched as the crimson liquid drain out from her. He then stabbed his self in the heart as well and laid beside her, as their blood both drained down their bodies it merged together in a pool on the ground. They left behind no heir to their Kingdoms and while looking up to the Moon as the last bit of life slipped out of her body she had one look in her eyes...'WHY?'_

_Has he gone mad, does he plan to kill me then himself if I leave him? I know it's suppose to be us in the play, he probably even organized this entire thing. But how could he know that I plan to leave him?_

_**Queen Serenity then looked over to King Endymion as he was still staring at the stage as he started to applaud and so did everyone else.**_

_I've gotta stop being silly, once I leave him, he won't be able to get to me...right?_

_After we got up from our seats the star of the play who played the Queen came to shake my hand and told me how beautiful I looked and how much she wished to meet me. I smiled and told her thank you then gestured to my bodyguard that it was okay to leave us. Endymion was trying desperately to get out of a long conversation with Mr. Demiris without being rude._

It was a lovely play, you're performance was amazing.

"Thank you so much your highness, you don't know how much that means to me" _The young star told me with bright eyes._

By the way who wrote the play?

"Your Husband, I didn't know he was such a great writer, almost as if it were a real story."

_So I really did see mockery in his eyes when we were sitting on the bed. I smiled at her then walked off. I looked around and didn't see Endymion, he probably was hiding from Mr. Demiris or went to the restroom I told myself. It was perfect, I needed to get away from him because I knew my council would be on their way. I didn't to risk anyone seeing me leave so they would be able to tell Endymion where I went if he asked or anyone trying to talk me into staying for the next show. I would make my way to the balcony and jump off of it without anyone seeing me, besides...I did still have my super strength. I closed the balcony doors behind me then jumped over the wall a few stories down and landed on the grass in a crouch position, then stood up, brushed off my dress and started to walk off. A hand yanked me rougly and I twisted it as a result of a reflex, I was no punk, atleast not like when I first became a sailor scout. The hand belonged to Endymion and as I held it in a twisted position he smiled widely at me, it was weird and it made me feel uneasy._

_I smiled at him then let his arm go._

"Where is my gorgeous Queen running off to this lovely evening?"

Nowhere, I wanted to see the garden. I thought you were talking to Mr. Demiris

"I was."

Then how did you get down here so quicky?

"Didn't you see when I passed you?"

No.

_Endymion was now behind me and I didn't even see him move, then it hit me, I remember when we were in the pool and he moved more than 50ft without me even seeing him. Damn his dark power._

_I turned around to face him and he caressed my cheek._

"So beautiful."

_He leaned in and kissed me, I didn't move._

"Why did you jump down here?"

_After the kiss his question caught me off guard._

_I quickly remember he had already asked me where I was going. Does he think asking something with the same meaning behind it in a different way is going to cause me to incriminate myself?_

I told you I wanted to see the garden, remember?

"I'll join you"

_Endymion took my arm in his, great, now how am I suppose to get away from him. We talked down to the garden and it was absolutely breath-taking, I've always loved gardens._

"Remember where we met?"

Yes.

"That day was one of the best days in my life."

_I remember Endymion and I met in a garden and that just two weeks or so ago they were laying in a garden while he drew invinsible circles on her arm with his finger telling her he'd wait a thousand lifetimes. Just then a feeling of extreme distaste washed over me and I unconsciously dropped the rose I was holding and walked off._

_I found myself sitting on a bench looking at blue roses, Endymion's eyes were blue, I whispered to myself. Now their blacker than onyx. I can't start thinking about him now, he's the enemy._

_Suddenly he appeared behind me._

"What are you thinking about?"

What was the meaning of the play, why did you bring me to see it?

"I thought you might like it, what's wrong?"

_There it was again, the mockery, I could sense it in his voice and feel it radiating off him. He's acting so civilized but the tone of his voice taunted me._

_I have to go. I said not wanting to be around him anymore._

_I ran off by a stream, the air felt so cool and the water held the reflection of the Moon, oh how I miss the Moon._

"Why, don't you wanna spend time with me?"

_There was the voice that I loathed, although my speed was faster than the normal human, he kept finding my, oh how I hated that._

"I thought we could finish what we started earlier."_ Suddenly he was kissing me with his arm around me._

How about when we get home. _I said breaking the kiss._

"Why not now, it's not like your council is going to walk in on us"

_I froze._

"Don't act so surprised, you watched the play, didn't you?"

I don't know what you're talking about.

"Cut the crap, it's insulting"

_I felt Endymion's hand under my dress and I pushed him away._

If you know, and you know that I know you know, then what makes you think I'm gonna have sex with you and especially out here?

"It's romantic."

Not when it's with you, I'd rather be out here with Mr. Demiris.

"Insulting. Lets take this arguement home, shall we?"

I'm not going anywhere with you.

"We'll see about that"

...

...

_Endymion threatened to kill everyone in the Hall and I knew he would do it so I just did what he asked and we came home._

"Why do you always have to disobey me?"

Why are you always so evil?

"Admit it, you piss me off on purpose."

You're not worth the time.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you only piss off your spouse on purpose is to get incredible makeup sex, not to make them miserable"

"Why don't you come here and let me show you how" _Endymion teased_.

I'd rather take it from that pig Demiris.

_**Late Queen Serenity:**_

_Careful of how your language is getting Serenity, you don't want to change and risk corrupting the weapon._

Huh, what weapon?

_The voice was gone._

"I believe you would take it from anyone"

_I slapped Endymion hard and one side of his face turned red._

"What, you can give but you can't take?"

_The nerve of him saying that just to piss me off._

"Why do you fight me, accept that you're going to be here forever and submit to me, you would enjoy it if you didn't fight so much. Sere I love you but you're making this very hard on yourself."

I wish I could say the same for you.

"You don't love me?"

I could never love a tyrant like you. Angry tears trickled down my face and my throat burned, I never thought saying those words could hurt so much.

"Ser-"

Be quiet, you don't even deserve to speak my name, you're nothing but a monster, a selfish bastard!

"You're wrong"

Prove it, let me go.

"You know I can't do that"

Selfish. You use me to fulfill your needs and keep me here to be miserable, is it all women you hate or just me?

"I don't hate you"

_**Liar! Serenity picked up a vase and through at him, then the phone and the necklace she was wearing that he bought for her.**_

"Calm down!"

_**Endymion tried to grab Serenity's hands to calm her down.**_

Let go of me!

_**A loud slap was heard through the air, harder than the previous one.**_

"Serenity, my patience is wearing thin."

I hope you die.

"You don't mean that"

Yes I do.

_**A large pink blast of power from the Imperium silver crystal sent Endymion flying across the room and fractured some of his ribs.**_

Do you like my new upgrade?

"Yeah, but too bad it's about to become obsolete."

_Endymion jumped on top of me and grabbed the crystal and threw it across the room, I kicked him off of me and tried to make it to the crystal but he grabbed my river of curls and threw me across the room._

_He threw me so hard I crashed into the wall and felt my back kind of cracked. I slowly got up and saw Endymion lunging towards me and dodged him. I finally made my way to the silver crystal and suddenly Endymion was infront of me and I used the 'Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss' on him and he flew into the wall and cracked it on impact. He barely had a scratch on him..and I was drained... I couldn't believe it, how could his body heal so quickly. As I was still on the floor he started walking towards me slowly and the small scratches on his face closed up and healed...it was as if he hadn't been touched. My heart pounded in my chest and the look of dread became my face. _

"Honey, you really are making this hard on yourself."

I scrambled backwards but there was nowhere to go, I was cornered between him and the wall...I was getting prepared for him to kill me and I closed my eyes waiting for death...it never came.

_I felt lips on mine and I opened my eyes dumbfounded and saw no anger on his face. I didn't know what to say or do but I was happy that I wasn't dead._

_I went to push Endymion away but it was as if he had read my mind and grabbed my wrist and pinned them at the wall. Surprisingly his hold was gentle and his kiss was soft, it felt as if I was with the old Endymion, I didn't feel any darkness radiating off of him and I would've liked to stay there and let him kiss me, but his onyx eyes reminded me that I wasn't with the Endymion I knew and loved, I was with someone who was evil. I turned my head to break off the kiss but he turned his in the direction mine moved in._

S-st-stop. _I could barely get a word out._

"Why?"

It's wrong?

"You weren't fighting me a second ago, why are you refusing now?"

Because I remembered what you are, I could never give myself to evil, I still stand for what I believe in.

"Serenity, please don't fight me, let me show you that I could be gentle."

No.

"Why?"

Because we're not meant to be Endymion, you're not like me and I'm not like you, I'm good and you're bad. I remember everything you did to me and I refuse to submit to you. You need help.

"I need you"

You want me, you don't need me.

"I Love You"

You love the way my body makes you feel, you hurt me for your own selfishness.

"It's not about sex, let me make love to you and I'll show you that I can be gentle."

After waking up in the infirmary I'd rather die slowly and painfully before I trust you.

"You don't have to trust me, I can just show you."

_Endymion started to pull down my dress and I tried to stop him but I barely had any energy left in me._

Endymion don't do this.

"Don't fight me and it wouldn't hurt as much as last time."

_He picked me up and carried me over to the and surprisingly he didn't rip off my clothes. He took off my clothes slowly and it felt like the old Endymion touching me gently but I knew it wasn't him. _

_He then took his clothes off aswell, climbed onto me and began kissing me but I wouldn't return it so he squeezed my face and told me to kiss him then I felt his tongue in my mouth._

_I felt Endymion's soft kisses trail down from my neck to my breast then he kissed my nipples and took one into his mouth and sucked for a while then did the other. After that he proceeded to my stomach placing gentle kisses there and then he went lower and I went stiff._

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

_I tried to push his head away from between my legs but he held my hands and continued._

"How does this feel?"

_I felt his tongue touch me down there and tried to move up on the bed away from him._

_My body was reacting strangely._

"You're getting aroused from my touch, don't fight the feeling."

_I closed my eyes tight and tried to block out what was happening but Endymion made me open them as he looked deeply into my eyes, surprisingly nothing he did so far had hurt._

_He got up and climbed over me, I tried to close my legs but he would force them open with his knees and I didn't have much strength. I felt his hardness between my legs, I went rigid and a tear slipped from eyes, after that I couldn't stop the rest from falling...I knew what was coming next._

_I tried with all my might to push him off but he wouldn't budge so I started to squirm to try and get free._

"I suggest you stop that if you don't want me to force it in right now."

_I went still, I knew if he did that it would hurt alot._

No, please don't do this.

"Shh, it'll be okay, just grab onto me tight and let me know whenever it hurts too bad"

_"Serenity tried hard to get away but I wanted to show her it wouldn't hurt like those other times."_

_"I positioned the head at her entrance and she wasn't completely dry like the first two times, she was kind of wet so it was easier to go in."_

_I started to feel Endymion enter me very very slowly and more tears slipped out of my eyes. As he entered me I started to push at him but it was useless and he told me that it was okay and started to whisper sweet things in my ear._

_It was going too slow I wanted him to get it over with._

_"I took my time entering Serenity because I didn't want to hurt her too much and she had just gotten a few stitches."_

_After the head was fully in I felt more of it enter me and I grabbed onto Endymion and screamed out in pain, I felt him pushing against all of my walls, it felt like I was going to tear and I was thankful he didn't put it all in. _

_He took out his large penis and I noticed that I was bleeding a little. I breathed a sigh of relief after it was out. Then he started the process all over again and I thought I was going to die when he tried to put it back in._

_After he re-entered me he still didn't put the entire thing in just as the first time and I felt relieved. I was surprised at how gentle he was being instead of how he would just ram into me and that it didn't hurt so much. I knew he was trying to get me to orgasm but I just couldn't. Endymion began kissing me and the only thing I could think of was him getting off of me. It started to feel so dry and it became more painful..._

Endymion, it's hurting...alot.

_Endymion pulled out instead of leaning deeper in me while he leaned over to get something and I took it as my time to try and run. I managed to get off the bed but my legs wouldn't work when I tried to run I ended up on the floor so I started to crawl._

_"I grabbed Serenity up and she lunged forward, one of her hands made it to the floor and clawed at it, I quickly pulled her back up and she had her hand balled in a fist, I knew she was angry."_

"What did I tell you about fighting me?"

I don't want to do this.

"Relax."

_I saw Endymion applying lubricate and he still had a hard time getting in and when he finally did more of his penis slipped in than before and I screamed in pain. Endymion started to whisper sweet things in my ear but the only thing I thought about was going home then I started to cry again._

_Endymion finally came and released himself into me, I wasn't surprised, I was just glad he didn't ask for my mouth._

_He was still in me while he continued to hover over me then started to kiss me and his went lower to my breast while I felt him re-harden in me and it caused a sound to escape my mouth. I felt his penis get even harder._

_"Kissing Serenity and hearing her moan turned me on and I had to pull out of Serenity right then or I would've taken her again and more than likely be not too gentle."_

_I pulled the sheet up to cover myself and laid on my side not wanting to look at him._

_"I laid beside her and pulled her close to me but she refused to look at me."_

_"When I spoke to her she wouldn't respond."_

_"I pulled the silk sheet down on her, I didn't like her body to be hidden from me and I started to drive invisible patterns on her with my index. My hand found its way into her hair, alot of the tiny curls had fallen out from the fight she had put up."_

_"Suddenly she broke the silence"_

_Can I take a bath and put on some clothes please?_

_"The tone of her voice broke my heart, it sounded as if her spirit was broken. Only she had the power to melt my heart but I would never show it."_

_Endymion took his arm from around me and I took it as a yes. I still had the sheet wrapped around me and I held onto the bedpost for support. Endymion got up and carried me to the bathroom, leaving me to bathe myself and I couldn't have been any happier._

_I heard Endymion speak to me outside of the door._

"Did I hurt you alot, like the first times?"

No. _I answered quietly._

_"I sensed that Serenity had hung her head in shame when she answered me, It felt as if my heart had torn into pieces in my chest."_

_"I heard Serenity started to hum and she sounded so sweet, her voice sounded so innocent, after all I had done to her she managed to keep her childlike innocence. I leaned against the door listening to her hum, I could've stayed there and listen forever.""_

_"I went off into space not realizing that the humming had stopped, I called out to her...NO ANSWER."_

_"I kicked the door open and met the entire roof off the bathroom and you could look straight up at the sky, how could this happen without me hearing anything!"_

_"Her humming...somehow it had put me in a trance, she had put me in a trance."_

_"I saw Serenity being lifted up into one of the Moon's crafts, this couldn't be, I sent guards to take care of her council in space. Suddenly I couldn't move my body anymore."_

You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve Endymion.

***FLASHBACK***

**Endymion jumped on top of me and grabbed the crystal and threw it across the room, I kicked him off of me and tried to make it to the crystal but he grabbed my river of curls and threw me across the room.**

**Endymion pulled out instead of leaning deeper in me while he leaned over to get something and I took it as my time to try and run. I managed to get off the bed but my legs wouldn't work when I tried to run I ended up on the floor so I started to crawl.**

**"I grabbed Serenity up and she lunged forward, one of her hands made it to the floor and clawed at it, I quickly pulled her back up and she had her hand balled in a fist, I knew she was angry."**

***END FLASHBACK***

"When I got up to get the lubricate...you weren't running away from me, you were trying to get your crystal. That's why you had your hand balled...you were holding the crystal!"

That's right. _I said with self pride in my voice._

I'm leaving you Endymion.

"Serenity you can't leave, I love you."

"Stay."

And what, let you rape me so more! No Endymion, I won't stay, I can't stay. I'm good and you're bad, you're ying and I'm yang, we can never be together, we are from two different worlds, now I see why love between Earth and the Moon was forbidden. We'd only fight and fight until there is nothing left or until one kills the other. I can't take being hurt by you anymore, I thought the physical pain was horrible but the emotional pain is unbearable.

Goodbye, Endymion. _I stated with firmness in my voice_

_As I looked while everything got smaller and we ascended up further all that was left to see of earth was green and blue, we started to approach the gates of the Moon Kingdom and I felt great joy in my heart. A tear slipped from my eye, I'm home, finally home._

...

...

_**How far will Endymion go to get Serenity back..will he ever get her back?**_

_**And WTF happened to Ami?**_

_**We'll soon see why the voice gave Endymion so much power...**_

_**NO, THE NEW UPGRADE IS NOT THE WEAPON THE LATE QUEEN WAS TALKING ABOUT**_

_**Tell me what you guys think! ;) **_

_**REVIEW :D**_


	15. Barren & Bearing

_**While on Planet Venus...**_

_**Lita sat on the bathroom floor crying her eyes out...**_

Kunzite, what's wrong with me, why can't I get pregnant? I'm barren, I can't have children...I'm no good! _**Mina's body started to shake and tremble, she sobbed uncontrollably.**_

"No love, don't say that, you can have children."

You don't know that! It's been 2 weeks, sex all day, everyday and NOTHING! I wanna die. _**The blonde beauty said as she slid back down to the floor, her eyes red from hours of crying.**_

"Mina don't say that"

It's true! _**She snapped back at him.**_

_**Tears continued to pour down Mina's face and she held knees up to her chest as she laid on her side.**_

What could I have done to deserve. _**The distraught young girl whispered to herself.**_

I'm young and in perfect health, if I can't get pregnant now there is definitely no chance of it happening later.

"Mina love, calm down, we can always adopt, besides, you're probably not even barren."

"Honey, I'll love you no matter what."

_**Mina continued to lie there and not respond to Kunzite and he looked at her with sad eyes.**_

"You need some time, I'll come back later."

_**An hour passed, then two, then three. Kunzite took it as a sign to check on his wife and when he walked into the room he looked to the bed and all over the large room, but she wasn't there. He decided to walk into the bathroom and saw she was still in fetal position on the floor, it made his eyes water, for the first time in his life...he cried.**_

_**Kunzite bent down next to his wife and held her.**_

"It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay."

"I hope" _** He whispered the last part to himself.**_

_**Meanwhile on Mars:**_

_**Rei stared at the pregnancy test in shock...**_

I'm pregnant. _**She said with her mouth wide open.**_

It can't be, I can't be pregnant, maybe the test is wrong. _**Rei looked over to the trashcan at the other corner of the bathroom pilled up with several used pregnancy test and decided not to try and fool herself.**_

_**Jadeite walked passed the bathroom door and noticed his wife staring oddly at something, he decided to reverse.**_

"Hey hun, what's up?"

_**Rei didn't respond...**_

"Are you okay?"

_**She started to stutter.**_

I-I-I'm-

_**He took a look at what she was holding and the word just flew out of his mouth.**_

"PREGNANT!"

I'm not ready to lose my figure just yet.

"I'm not ready to be a Dad"

What are we going to do?

"I don't know"

_**For the first time in their life, Rei & Jadeite felt completely lost and helpless.**_

_**Back to Planet Venus:**_

_**Days and weeks went by and the Princess refused to eat, her husband grew worried of her. Every night in bed after he had pretend to be asleep he would hear her cry herself to sleep. He thought about suggesting in vitro fertilization but he knew Mina was always one to do things the natural way and she wouldn't hear of it. As time went by he watched Mina slowly lose herself, the once bubbly princess became uninterested in parties, bonding and everything. He would watch her spend all day looking at pictures of pregnant women and infants, he hated to watch her torture herself. Mina lost alot of weight and her blue eyes which once sparkled were now a dull shade of blue, her hair though still long lost it luster. Whenever he tried to talk to her she gave a short and uninterested "Mm". **_

"Honey, maybe you should call rei and see how she's doing, I know she'd love to hear from you."

I don't feel like talking to anyone Kunzite.

"Maybe she can do a fire reading."

_**A light bulb in Mina's head went off, the thought of Rei telling her what could really happen in her future gave her back some hope.**_

_**Kunzite saw Mina's face glow.**_

"I'll call her over."

_**A little over an hour later Rei and Jadeite arrived.**_

_**Rei took in Mina's appearance and wondered what was going on in her life and thought to herself that she was a bad friend for not checking up on her lately.**_

_**Jadeite asked to use the little boys room while Kunzite waited for him in his den.**_

_**(A/N Conversation between Mina and Rei only, Rei's words are in " " so you guys won't become confused).**_

"Mina, what happened to you, you look like hell."

Barren is what happened.

"Huh? I don't follow you"

I can't have kids rei. _**Mina said on the verge of tears. **_

"Aww honey, don't say that." _**Rei said while taking Mina into a warm embrace.**_

It's true, Kunzite and I have been trying for weeks and nothing.

_"I better not tell her my news of being pregnant,it could destroy her. Funny, some people wish they were and some people wish they weren't"_

"Honey, just give it a little bit more time, I'm sure it's going to happen. I know you're going to get those 50 kids you always wanted." _**Rei joked and Mina laughed.**_

_**(A/N Personal conversation between Mina and Rei is now over)**_

_**Just then Jadeite stepped out of the bathroom unbeknownst of Mina's situation.**_

_**Jadeite:**_

Hey Mina, did Rei give you the news yet, we're expecting.

**To be continued...**

REVIEW!


	16. The grieving Tyrant

_**The Earth King was deep in sorrow for a great period of time, mourning the loss of his precious jewel, to him more valuable than platinum, diamond or crystal, The Beloved and beautiful Neo-Queen Serenity.**_

_My heart ached for the celestial being that caused the finest diamonds to turn into emerald because of envy. My veins burned, it was as if the crimson liquid no longer flowed through my body, I only felt the fire and passion I held for Serenity, I missed smelling the alluring scent of french vanilla that delicately aroused my senses and tasting her creamy skin and the way my hands gripped her curvy hips. I liked the fact that her hips weren't narrow and she didn't have the body of a boy like alot of women did. My heart string, my luscious heart string was gone, I was alone and no other woman could replace her. Her heart, it was so pure, I would've given her everything and she took her heart away from me. What a great misfortune it is to have the Earth's Queen gone, is the earth not good enough for her, am I not good enough for her! _

_**The room shook from King Endymion's anger triggering off his power, some of the things fell off the shelves in his den but it went unnoticed to him.**_

_**Endymion retired to bed and looked to the side of him..there was no one there. He thought about the times he would pull Serenity close to him.**_

_**How after everytime she cried herself to sleep, he would whisper **_"I'm sorry." _**but she never heard it, she never knew how he felt inside. **_

_She thought I was just a monster. When she would ask 'why' in her sleep, I'd whisper "I couldn't control myself" and when she begged me to stop I would say "I can't". She would call out for help and ask 'Endymion where are you' and I'd say "I'm right here, my love" But she wasn't calling out for me, she was asking for Endymion, not the tyrant. I would always answer her, everytime and in her sleep, she never heard it, any of it. _

_**Later that day...**_

_'_Sir, they've placed a barrier around the Kingdom, we can't even get near the Moon.'

I see, if it's a war they want, a war they'll get. Prepare all of my generals we're going to war with the Moon Kingdom exactly one week from today!

'Yes Sir!"

_**Two days passed and Endymion still wouldn't eat, although he maintained his cold and hard demeanor on the outside, he was saddened on the inside.**_

_**He picked up a glass of brandy and drank it, not even feeling the burn of the alcohol, he stared into space thinking about the Moon Goddess who put all other fairy taled princess' to shame such as rapunzel and so on. **__Whose beauty the 'De Beers centenary diamond valued at 350million and the hope diamond valued at 400 million would turn away from, even the most priceless gems envied the beauty of the Moon goddess, the goddess whose beauty is so ravishing and astounding the sun and Moon paid homage to her by shinning their radiance every day and night. Whose golden hair was spung by the sun god ra himself, who's lips naturally resembles pink zircon, whose cheeks turned ruby when she was flushed and whose eyes made the days sky shield itself with clouds in disappointment with itself. _

_Oh my sweet Serenity, how i have lost you._

_But I will get you back!__** Just then his eyes turned even darker with fury and the glass in Endymion's hard shattered into tiny shards on the black marble floor.**_

_**Just then 'the' voice called out to him.**_

_THE VOICE:_

_Endymion, Endymion?_

Who's there?

_You don't remember me, the one who gave you the power, the one who are responsible for making you the most powerful being in the universe, even more powerful than the Neo-Queen herself?_

_Do you not remember me, my child!_

I remember you, what is it that you want?

We have a common gold. You want Serenity, don't you? Well I can help you get her but there is something that I want aswell.

And what is that?

Her dormant weapon.

What weapon, I've never heard of Serenity possessing a dormant weapon.

That's because she doesn't know it exist, but her late mother does, I've met her mother when she was once ruler of the Moon Kingdom. Very kind woman.

What does this have to do with me, why would I help you get Serenity's, you could use it to destroy us and rule yourself.

My child, I will rule and there is no one who can stop me, I see great potential in you Endymion, if I wanted to betray you why would I give you my power? Think about it, you can have Serenity and we can rule side by side, as equals.

Where is this weapon you speak of?

I myself do not know, that's why I need you to not only go to war but win it aswell, destroying the Moon Kingdom. I don't know if the weapon is an object or inside of her but I do know you and only you have the power to provoke it. Your love for her help created a few of her scepters and I know it can activate the dormant weapon.

Don't you want to feel Serenity's body under you once again, feel her warmth?

So what do you say Endymion...will you accept?

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**In reference to the play in the last chapter, the name 'Terra' means Earth...just incase anyone wasn't clear on the fact.**_

_**Hmm..wonder what will Endymion do, will he accept or turn the voice away not wanting anything more to do with it? **_

_**Tell me what you think guys...REVIEW! :D**_

_**We are going to find out who the voice is reallll soon and No, it's not beryl, metallica or any other negaverse villan**_


	17. TAKE

_**Planet Jupiter:**_

_**Andrew found Ami's body on the floor of the lab and fear and adrenaline immediately surged through him.**_

"Ami!"

"Ami!"

_**No response.**_

"AMI!"

_**He hurriedly picked up the tiny blue-nette and rushed down to the infirmary while doctors crowded around the Princess rushing to help her.**_

_**Ami was given blood and Andrew watched as they took care of her.**_

"How could this happen!" _**The distraught man said holding his head.**_

_**Nephrite rushed over to see what was happening.**_

_What happened dude?_

"Ami was on the floor bleeding...from her wrists."

_She tried to kill herself?_

"That's what it looks like but Ami would never do something like that, she's too smart for that and she isn't unhappy."

You sure there was nothing wrong with her?

"I'm positive man."

_**The doctor came out to speak to Andrew and he asked if Ami was depressed or schizophrenic, Andrew yelled at the doctor and told him his wife wasn't crazy. The doctor babbled on that in some cases of depression or insanity the person seems usually find and you could never tell. Andrew tried to attack him but nephrite pulled him away. Ami was stable and awake and Nephrite left them to they could have privacy.**_

"Ami, honey please tell me you didn't try to kill yourself because they think you did. I told them they were wrong."

**_No response._**

"Ami?"

_**Ami looked away and Andrew knew it was true, she did try to kill herself.**_

"But why, Ami?"

**_Ami didn't answer him and refused to look in his direction._**

**_Andrew walked out of the room with his head hung low._**

**_Ami:_**

That thing almost took over my mind, how stupid could I be to allow that to happen. I can't ever let that happen again, I don't know if I could speak to andrew or ever face the girls again. I've got to get to the bottom of this and see what's going with all the strange things that's been happening. It's highly ffabnormal for Lita to get sick and something tried to toy with me...I won't let that thing take my will to live away.

**_Ami sneaked out of her_ room and went into Lita's.**

**Unbeknownst to everyone...Lita was conscious and she remembered everything that happened.**

Lita._** Ami called softly.**_

Lita. _**She called again.**_

Yeah?_** Lita said opening her eyes.**_

_**(A/N Lita's words are in " " so no one gets confused)**_

How are you feeling?

"Good, quite rested."

Do you remember what happened?

"Yeah, I began to feel sick and coughed up alot of blood"

Yeah, you did.

Do you remember seeing anything or anyone?

"No, I didn't"

Oh.

"Why, what's wrong?"

I think something is causing all of this to happen, Endymion trying to rape Serenity, You getting sick and me trying to kill myself.

"You tried to kill yourself!"

Yeah.

"Why?"

I don't know, it was as if something tried to take over my mind.

"Don't worry everything will be okay, I'm here for you, we are all"

I know.

I love you Lita.

I love you too Ami.

* * *

_**Neo Queen Serenity:**_

_I woke up screaming lunching my body forward in a hold sweat, my heart racing and adrenaline coursing through me. The five guards who were in the room rushed over to me and so did the two who were on the balcony aswell as the other three outside the door. I insisted on having guards placed outside the balcony and door only, I didn't need one standing outside the bathroom door as well and I certainly didn't need a female one in the bathroom with me. But my council and everyone else convinced me to, they said they don't want to take any chances of Endymion coming back to retrieve his 'jewel'. The guards asked me if I was alright and one put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me that everything was okay, I winced and he quickly apologized._

Please don't apologize, I shouldn't have reactive like that.

'My Queen, it is only natural for you to react that way.'

I guess I'm not ready to let anyone touch me yet. I whispered.

_The guards bowed and went back to their original post in and outside my room then the head council leader knocked._

_I told him to come in and he bowed in my presence, I told him and everyone else many times that it wasn't necessary but he insisted and so did everyone else._

_Another member of the council showed up at the door aswell, a beautiful woman with long platinum white colored hair._

'Your Highness, may I come in?'

Of course._ I answered her. She came in and bowed aswell._

'Did you have another bad dream, your fairest?'

_I answered the girl yes._

'Would you like to talk about it?'

No, that's okay.

'My Queen, I don't mean to intrude but you may feel better if you talk about everything that happened.'

Nothing happened.

'But I thought that Zacchaeus said he saw you with bruises all over you? **_(A/N Zacchaeus is the council leader..that's right, I decided to give him a name..got a problem with it? Thought so ^ ^)_**

You're point?

'My Queen, although it might not be my place and with all due respect, ignoring what happened won't help you. Being in denial is a serious thing, what he did to you could eat you up inside if you don't acknowledge what happened and try to get over it but you can't do that by acting as if nothing ever happened. You have to talk about it sometime. The best psychologist in the Kingdom would love to help you.'

I said nothing happened.

'But my Queen'

Get out. **_Queen Serenity spoke to her in a harsh and low tone, never had they or anyone heard the Queen speak like that before._**

_**Zacchaeus stood up and the lower degree council appointee followed him, during the conversation he didn't say anything, he thought Serenity would deal with everything when she was ready.**_

_I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't, it wasn't because of the fact I had guards in my room, they were standing in the shadows so I couldn't even see them, it was like they weren't even there. Not being able to fall asleep didn't bother me much because every time was like the last time, which was like the first time. Endymion doing 'that' to me but the only difference is I wouldn't stop bleeding and I'd bleed out and die._

_As I sat up in my bed I thought being back home surrounded by my guards and people of the Moon would make me safe and feel safe as well. I was wrong..._

_

* * *

_

No!

No please, don't!

"Relax, I'll be gentle."

Stop.

"Shh, I don't want every servant in the Kingdom to hear us."

No!

I don't want to.

"It'll be okay" _Endymion crashed his lips down onto mine and kissed me fiercely to feed his arousal and shut me up the same time._

_I punched him hard in the face so he tried to grab my wrists to immobilize me, but I wouldn't stop fighting. I knew what he wanted and I didn't give up, I COULDN'T give up._

_I somehow got my hands away from him and grabbed the crystal lamp on the nightstand next to my bed and broke it on his face. I got up and ran to the door but it was locked, I tried to open it but I couldn't._

"Don't bother, I fixed it." _He said as he was walking to me, not in a rush or anything as if he knew he would get me. I watched his face heal and skin go back to normal as he walked to me casually. I started to bang hard on the door with all my might pleading for someone to help me...but no one came. I then turned on my light and as I did I remembered the guards that were suppose to be in my room...where were they, I asked myself in panic. I took out my imperium silver crystal and tried to use it but freezing Endymion's body a few days ago, it still hadn't fully recovered but I gave it a shot...It didn't work. My eyes grew wide in fear and Endymion grabbed me._

"That's not going to work this time, my love."

Put me down!_ I yelled and beat my fist against him but he wouldn't budge._

"Bunny stop fighting me"

Don't call me that, you don't have the right to call me that! _Bunny was something only people who truly loved me would call me._

_I slapped him and I think I wore out the last of his patience. He slammed me on the bed hard and climbed on me then put his hand around my neck. He squeezed and I put my hands around his one hand which was alot larger than mine and tried to pry it off. It didn't work and I started to feel the life slip out of me, I needed oxygen bad._

"Open your legs." _He said with no emotion in his voice._

_I opened them, I wasn't going to disobey him and risk dying leaving him the King of the solar system, I couldn't just give up so easily. He took his hand off my neck and I took in alot of air as he positioned himself between my leg_s.

"You're going to behave, right?"

_I slowly shook my head up and down letting him know that I was going to comply and he bent his head down to kiss and suck my neck. I stayed still as I felt him pull softly at the skin with his teeth then he opened my long white robe with gold decorations to reveal my pink diamond lace corset. I've got to remember never to let Mina do all off my shopping or allow her to oversee the maids with getting my clothing ever again. The only she ever bought me was lingerie and was either silk, transparent, lace, covered in glitter or made in a not so lady-like design. I watched Endymion as he eyed my breast with lust and I felt his member grow between my legs._

"Were you expecting someone over?"

What?

_He pulled at my pink transparent panties and gestured to the corset._

No! _I looked at him with disgust in my eyes._

"Feisty aren't we? Don't worry, I know you'd never open your legs for another man, or I'd have to kill him slowly and painfully then hurt you. _He said as he smirked at me._

_I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face with my fist._

_Endymion started kissing me just above my breast and I began to squirm but he pressed his heavy body into me._

_He loosed the ribbons on the corset and took it off of me, I saw the lust in his onyx depths grew as he looked at my naked chest._

_He latched his mouth onto my left breast hungrily while taking the right one in his hand and kneaded it. As I felt his tongue start to assault my nipple I quickly pushed against him and pushed him back a little. He __got upset, pinned my hands down and resumed his assault on my breast, he then took the other one into his mouth and did the same. I felt his erection pushed harder at me and after a few minutes with my breast he transfered my wrist into one of his hand and the other hand slid down my body. I felt it go inside my underwear and he pushed a finger inside me and I stiffened._

_Endymion don't do this._

_I felt him remove himself from between my legs and started to pull down my panties, I squeezed my legs together tight so he couldn't. He tore it off and I heard the material shred, he then positioned himself back between my legs._

_I knew what was coming next to I started to scream at the top of my lungs and pleaded for someone to come and help me but he whispered in my ear._

"The first servant I see or anybody else who comes through that door, I will kill and you know I would do it."

_I shut my mouth, I didn't want anyones blood on my hands._

_I started to cry and Endymion began to kiss away the tears._

"I'll be gentle."

I don't care, I want you off of me!

_Endymion placed a kiss soft kiss on my lips, then he began to suck my bottom lip and told me how sweet I tasted. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and I felt as he positioned his penis at my entrance. I bit down on his tongue hard and tried to run off the bed but suddenly I was lying back down with my face stinging. He backhand slapped me and I felt a little blood in my mouth, his hand was hard. I looked up at him and he was glaring at me angrily with fire and malice in his eyes and I gulped._

"You're lucky I don't kill you"

_He got off me and I saw him take out his large penis then positioned himself in front of me._

"Suck it." _Was all he said._

_I just stared._

"Do it or I will break your face."

_I slowly and nervously begin to put my mouth on his large penis and when I was an inch away I looked up with sadness and sorrow in my eyes but his black orbs held no sympathy._

"Now." _His voice was stern._

_I put my mouth on it while tears poured down my face and he grabbed me by my hair and tried to force all of it down my throat. I almost threw up, a quarter of it could barely fit into my mouth. After doing everything he asked which felt like forever, he finally came and made me swallow. I never felt so disgusted in my life but the worst wasn't over..._

_I pulled my legs to my chest and began to sob hard._

"Stop crying, it's hard to become aroused when you're crying so much."_ His voice was so cold, it sent fear through me and I immediately stopped, trying to keep the tears in._

_Endymion told me to lie back and keep still._

"You know you can't win, if you resist, you would only be doing yourself a disservice and I'll get upset and make it hurt more, do you hear me?"

_I shook my head yes._

"Answer me!"

Y-yes. _It came out hoarsely._

_I didn't fight Endymion because I knew he was right, no matter how hard I'd fight, he would always end up on top...literally (A/N No pun intended :) )_

_I felt his penis at my entrance and my breath caught in my throat, I tried to prepare myself for all the pain I was about to feel._

_I felt Endymion start to enter me slowly and it hurt as he forced pass my entrance but he couldn't go any further. As usual he would have to work hard to get it in and I hated this part alot. After a few minutes he got it in tearing into me, I screamed out in pain. He didn't use lubricate like the last time...guess he wasn't taking any chances._

_I felt every inch rub against my walls stretching me to the max almost tearing me. Tears escaped down my eyes and he began to kiss me, I felt him go deeper in me and it felt like I was about to die. My nails dug deep into him but he was too busy with his euphoric state to notice._

"Serenity you are so fucking tight, it's almost hurting."

_He pulled out of me and even that hurt._

_Endymion pushed two fingers into me trying to make me wet I guess, then he entered me with his tongue and after a few minutes he pushed his penis back into me. He sucked on my breast while he thrust in and out, his hold on my nipple was so tight._

_I felt my walls tighten around his penis and he moaned, I couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain. I know I didn't orgasm so I brushed what I did off as a reflex or something._

_Endymion's thrust became harder and faster and I couldn't take it anymore so I began to scream._

Endymion, stop!

It hurts so much.

_Please, you're hurting me. I began to push at him but he pinned my hands again. I turned my head but he made me look at him while he pounded into me savagely like a beast and I was forced to look into his eyes, it was as if I was losing apart of myself. I had to watch him take what I kept pure for so many years, watching him as he enjoyed it and I couldn't do anything to stop him from hurting me. Tears continued to fall from eyes._

_I heard him grunting and a few seconds later he moaned and spilled himself into me, he kissed me while he came and forced me to keep my eyes open. His tongue explored my mouth and I knew what he was doing, he wanted to show me that I belonged to him, my mouth as well as everything else on me._

_My body felt exhausted and Endymion stared into my eyes then whispered._

"You're mine."

_I discontinued looking at him and stared at the wall instead feeling ashamed and disgusted with myself and a single tear slid down my face._

"Don't cry my love."

"I love you"

And you show it by taking me against my will? My voice was low and strong.

"Don't worry I'll make sure we'll always be together, I'm going to take you with me."

_I watched Endymion pulled out a large blade and I grew fearful and began to shake._

"Shh, don't worry, it's for me."

I grew confused.

"I'm going to make sure we stay together forever, just like in the play."

_My eyes grew wide and I bolted but he caught me, I screamed to the top of my lungs but he covered my face with a pillow._

No Endymion!

_My screams were muffled by the pillow. I couldn't believe he was going to kill me then himself._

_My hands were up in the air pushing at him and my body resisted frantically but I couldn't breathe and my strength was dissipating and soon my hands slowly dropped, and my life force slipped away..._

_I jumped up, screaming frantically, I was sure people on the outer planets heard me and Uranus would be wondering wtf! I couldn't stop screaming I hollered, my heart felt as if it was under alot of pressure and I was gasping for air. My arms flying and pushing in every direction while my legs kicked frantically. Suddenly I saw guards and people all around me, trying to get me to stop screaming. Telling me everything was okay, I touched all over my body, I still had on my clothes and I checked my breast and neck for hickies...None. Down 'there' didn't hurt either. They asked the guards and each other what happened and my brain was still a bit disheveled. The only word I could've gotten out I couldn't even say correct because of my scrambled thoughts._

E-E-En-dy-ENDYMION!

_Everyone looked around alarmed and most of the guards ran off to search the entire palace while three stayed with me as well as the council members and my head maid who was a plump woman who I loved very much._

_I wondered how long I was screaming for because the council members didn't live in the palace and they were here. The only person who resided in the palace now was myself and my servants._

_Although the palace held like a thousand rooms, I didn't find it necessary to have the council members stay here because some of them had a family. It would've been an inconvenience to have them back and forth from here to there._

_The guards called in on the three guards who were with me communicators to say they haven't seen any sign of an intruder so far, but they still had plenty more searching today because the palace was a very big place._

_I was so shaken up I couldn't barely speak and I used my little energy to raise my stretched out hand up a bit and wave it up and down to signal them to discontinue their search._

_Some asked each other what I was doing but my head maid spoke up._

'I think she wants us to stop the search, it may have been a dream she was having."

_The guards and council asked if that's what I meant and I shook my head up and down while taking in deep breaths. I finally found my voice but it was none like a Queen's and it was a bit hoarse, guess it was from being shook up and screaming so much. I heard the head guard in charge speak into his head piece to call off the search._

W-w-water please. _My voice was still hoarse._

_A few seconds later water was brought to me on a platinum platter and I gratefully took it and took big gulps not caring who was watching me. Everyone stared in anticipation._

It was a dream. _Was all I said._

"How long was I screaming for?" _My head servant told me an hour._

Oh. _Was all I said._

You guys can get back to your post. _I said gesturing to the guards._

_I dismissed my head maid and gave her a thank you. I told the council members that they were dismissed. They all left except the platinum haired girl named Arlana who accompanied Zacchaeus earlier._

Why aren't you gone? _I had my voice back and it was stern._

'My Queen, don't you see what he's doing to you, this is going to eat you inside. You could fall into a depression'

'Alarna is right, you need to talk about everything that happened.'

Nothing happened.

_Zacchaeus:_

Your Highness, when I saw you, you weren't covered in bruises because he beat you, you're covered in them because he forced himself on you. I saw finger imprints on your skin where he gripped you so tight that you started to bruise.

You don't know what happened.

_Arlana:_

Then tell us!

**_Queen Serenity's head snapped to Arlana._**

_Arlana:_

I'm so sorry my Queen, I shouldn't have used that tone, I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me!

_Nothing happened and I don't have to discuss anything with you._

_Zacchaeus:_

Queen Serenity, your mother raised you better than that, are you going to just give up and let him get away with what he did.

I take care of things in my own time now please leave my room or I'll have you placed under arrest.

**_Zacchaeus and Arlana turned away and Zacchaeus walked out the door but Arlana stopped at it and said:_**

'He's already taken your peace of mind, don't let him take anything else from you, my Beloved Queen."

_The two left and I was left alone with my thoughts, I noticed a small red spot started to form right above my breast. It looked like a hickey._

_But it was just a dream...wasn't it?_


	18. REVELATIONS

_**I've noticed that I've been getting like NO reviews...it hurts :(**_

_**I've checked this chapter...somewhat so there should be less errors.**_

_**As usual *sigh* Narrator who is ME as you all know...my writing is in italic&bold font**_

_When a character is usually thinking or talking to the reader (which is you) it should be in italic...if I didn't make a mistake._

And when they are talking to other characters it should be in plain normal font :)

" " Means their speaking to a second, third etc. person So no one gets confused.

* * *

_** Serenity:**_

___I awoke the next morning exhausted from not getting enough sleep the night before. The thought of my nightmare not being a nightmare but actual reality plagued me and I just had to know. _**  
**_I reluctantly got out of bed and walked into my bathroom, I didn't feel any pain. I examined my body in the mirror and didn't see anything on my skin and the little red mark that had started to form was now disappearing. I realized that it was just a misquitoe bite and my heart leaped with joy. I decided on not going back to bed so I brushed my teeth and while in the mirror something caught my eye...it was the bathtub. An image of how Endymion pinned me between him and it flashed into my head and as soon as it came it had disappeared. I decided to take a shower instead. I let the hot water flow down my body and reached over for the strawberry scented shampoo that was near the crystal shower door. I ended up almost using the entire bottle on my hair, it was so much to wash. I scrubbed my skin vigorously with vanilla scented body-wash wanting to get every trace of Endymion off of me, even though it was just a dream I still felt disgusted and dirty.__**Meanwhile on Planet Venus..**_

I wrapped a towel around my body and another one around my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and my skin was red from the overly heated water and harsh scrubbing. No matter how much I tried to ignore it, there was a feeling of self-hatred that I couldn't shake. Looking at my reflection became distasteful and I walked out of the large bathroom. I decided to wear a long white long sleeved dress and let my hair hang down freely pass my ankles. I didn't care for lipgloss or if I looked like a nun in this dress. It was comfortable and I didn't like looking at my body. I decided it was time I got back in touch with the girls, Endymion made my life hell and didn't want me to speak to or see anyone. I couldn't let the alienation continue even though I didn't feel like speaking to or seeing anyone..it had to be done. I have to inform them what Endymion has become but more importantly...I had to make sure they were all okay.

_

* * *

_

_**Mina stared at Rei and Jadeite dumbfounded, as if she had just been to pick up a pair of designer shoes and told the last pair just got sold.**_

You're pregnant? _**Mina asked in disbelief.**_

"Yeah, I am...I was going to tell you...I swear!"

_**Mina couldn't quite grasp what she was hearing and slowly sat down so she could try and make sense of what she was being told but Rei only looked at her worriedly.**_

_"One of my closest friends, the one who never really wanted kids, was pregnant. The one who always bragged about how good she looked and if she ever got pregnant before she was ready, she would abort it. For goodness sakes Serenity hasn't even had rini yet and Rei is pregnant...how can this be?" __**Mina's mind was in utter disarray as she thought to herself and Rei watched the series of emotions that displayed on Mina's face.**_

Are you sure? _**Mina asked without thinking.**_

"Yeah."

_**Mina studied Rei's stomach.**_

How far along are you?

"I guess a few weeks."

Oh. _**Mina said in disappointment.**_

I'm happy for you, Congratulations! _**The strained words came forcefully out of Mina's mouth and even though she had said it in her normal cheery high-pitched voice Rei could still tell her friend didn't mean it.**_

_**Rei wasn't angry with Mina, she coulda sorta understand how Mina felt and in actuality...Rei felt sorry for her but she didn't let her smile falter. **_

_**Just at the moment Kunzite stepped out of his den and suggested they all sit down and have a drink...all except Rei, then he playfully but a glass of wine at Rei's stomach for the baby to have an imaginary drink. Everyone laughed happily except Mina who forced a laugh. Kunzite remembered his wife's situation and decided to change the topic and talk about Serenity and Endymion instead. Remembering the conversation he last had with Endymion he quickly regretted bringing them up and a nervous expression crept onto his face. **_

Oh, that reminds me, I've got to have a talk with Endymion. _**Both girls said in unison then looked at each other.**_

_**Kunzite's heart started to beat at a rapid pace.**_

"About what?" _**Jadeite asked. **_

Endymion's been getting a bit out of control. _**Rei responded.**_

"That reminds me, has anyone heard from Lita or Ami lately?" _**Kunzite asked changing the topic.**_

No, we haven't. _**Rei answered.**_

"I haven't spoken to Andrew lately either." _**Jadeite said.**_

_**Just then the girls' communicators beeped and it was Serenity with an urgent message.**_

_**

* * *

**__**While on the Moon Kingdom...**_

Lita, Ami! How did you guys get here so fast? Mina and Rei said running to the girls and giving them bear hugs.

We've been here awhile..Sere called emergency group meeting. _**Lita said.**_

What happened to your hand Ami? _**Mina asked as she noticed the bandages on Ami's wrist.**_

It's nothing to worry about, just had a little problem.

_**Serenity:**_

Lets not sugar coat anything. Mina you look like hell, I heard what's wrong and so do you Lita but you don't look as bad as Mina and what the hell made you sick? Rei, I heard you're knocked up and Ami explain to me again how could you try to kill yourself.

_**All the girls' head snapped to Serenity and they gasped, jaws dropped at her word choice and bluntness. Their faces with an astounded expression. This wasn't their Bunny, she was different from since they first stepped in the door, her mood changed, she became...SERIOUS.**_

_**The girls then looked to each other.**_

You tried to kill yourself!

You're pregnant!

You think you can't have kids!

You're sick!

_**Rei asked Ami, Lita asked Rei, Ami asked Mina and Mina asked Lita.**_

_**While the girls were busy questioning each other Serenity was deep in thought...**_

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Endymion carried Serenity into the bathroom, sat her down on the chaise lounge and left the bathroom while she undressed.**_

_**He came back to place her in the tub while her hair and hands covered her nudity.**_

**_Serenity had a quiet bath by herself, emerging herself deep in thought when suddenly she heard a voice on the outside of the bathroom door, so quiet she could barely hear it...it was Endymion_**

"I'm sorry.."

I'm sorry too. _I now know what I must do..._

_**Endymion didn't know why Serenity was apologizing to him, but she did...**_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Its time I make good on my promise that I made to myself in the tub while I was still under Endymion's control

I have to kill the Earth King. Serenity whispered to herself.

**Noticing their friend's ghostly state the girls stopped their ranting.**

"What's wrong, Sere?" _**Lita asked**_

_**Queen Serenity:**_

It's nothing, time to get down to business guys. Ami thinks that there is some evil force messing with everyone and that it also caused her to attempt suicide.

_**Gasp were heard through the room and the girls comforted Ami.**_

We know Ami is too smart for that and it was like something took over her mind. She also thinks it's the same thing that made Lita sick, no one knows what went wrong but she's better now.

And Mina.

_**Serenity's voice softened.**_

I think you need to give it a bit more time but there is still a possibility it could be messing with you too.

You aswell Rei, that's probably why your contraception failed, there is still a risk with the pill but being on depo-provera and the pill? (Although why you would take both is beyond me)

_**Rei giggled. **_

"I wanted to keep my figure"

If you try to get rid of the baby I will never forgive you.

Now, as I was saying, Rei, it's probably trying to busy your life..but why?

For some reason it's messing with all of our lives and I refuse to give in.

RIGHT!

_**All of the girls yelled and put their hands in together.**_

"We're not going to let this piece of shit mess with us and get away with it." _**The tall brunette said.**_

_**Serenity smiled proudly.**_

That's why I called this meeting, I think it's gotten to Endymion the most. He's different, more powerful..exceedingly powerful. My powers can't compare, he even shorted out the Imperial Silver Crystal.

What! How! _**The girls asked in unison.**_

I don't know.

"Did he hurt you, Sere?" _**Lita seethed eagerly.**_

_**Serenity looked down not wanting to answer.**_

That's not important.

"But Sere-"

Leave it alone, Ami.

_**The girls didn't push her to talk about it.**_

"But why would it pick Endymion, it's not like he has something it wants, right?" _**Mina asked.**_

I don't know Mina. _**Serenity said solemnly.**_

But I do know, if he has dark power, the generals must have it too...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile, while the scouts had their meeting, others had theirs aswell...**_

_**King Endymion:**_

Guys, I wouldn't be asking you to do this if it wasn't really necessary.

"Hold on Endymion, you want us to what..?" _**Said Andrew.**_

Fight in the war with me, I'm going to conquer the moon and take back what's mine.

"You do know who I'm married to right?" _**Jadeite asked.**_

_**Endymion chuckled.**_

Don't worry.

"Don't tell me not to worry, Rei's going to roast my ass."

_**All the guys laughed.**_

_**(A/N Like I said, I replaced zoisite or whatever the heck his/her name is with Andrew who is now a General as well...so no one gets confused and is like wtf is he doing there)**_

Wait, Endymion. Rei's pregnant. _**Jadeite said.**_

_**Endymion looked shocked and happy at the same time.**_

So you finally did it, you knocked up Rei, I always knew you had it in you.

_**The guys laughed again.**_

Congratualtion, don't worry, I'll tell everyone to lay off her but you really should make sure she doesn't fight in the war.

"I'll try"

"With all due respect Endymion, you're asking me to fight against Mina, my wife." _**Kunzite pipped up.**_

It's not like we're going to kill them, everyone else on the Moon is fair game but Sere is mine.

"Got it." _**The generals said in unison.**_

"It's a good thing you're the King or I would've refused...you're lucky I can't Endymion, I would've conquered Earth aswell." _**Nephrite joked.**_

_**Endymion smiled.**_

"Lita is going to hate me so much after this, all of them will hate us."

Don't worry, I'll tell them you had no choice.

Oh and by the way, if any of your wives gets in my way with Serenity, make no mistake...I will kill them. So I suggest you keep a leash on them and Jadeite...that includes Rei, with child or not.

_**The Generals finally saw the depth of their king's ruthlessness. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back on the Moon...**_

_**Serenity:**_

Guys, we're going to war with the Earth, I need you to be ready and fully recuperated. I don't want to kill any of Earth's soldiers _**(A/N By soldiers she means Endymion's human army)**_ but I have no choice, I've lost all control and I need to get it back. I can't let Endymion become a dictator over the solar system and we still need to find out what's messing with us or else we have no chance of fighting against it. I also need to find a way to get my crystal working again, Ami, will you help me?

"Sure, Sere." _**Ami said with a smile.**_

_**While Ami and Serenity went off to fix her crystal the girls sat there silently and thought about their husbands being dishonest.**_

_**Mina then walked into the bathroom and took out her phone to call Kunzite.**_

_***ring*ring***_

"Hello" _**A deep masculine voice answered.**_

Kunzite.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

Is it true, did your dark powers return?

_**There was a long silence and from that Mina knew it was true.**_

_**She hung up the phone and Kunzite called back. Mina answered.**_

Stop fucking calling me you deceiving son of a bitch!

_**She threw the phone in the toilet then stormed out of the bathroom.**_

_**She went back in the room and sat down while staring at the girls.**_

"We heard" _**Was all they said.**_

_**They all knew Sere was right, their husbands turned back to the dark side. In that split second, realization hit them...their lives were totally fucked up.**_

_**Sere and Ami returned to the room, when Ami saw the looks on the girls' faces she knew Sere was right. Not that they ever really doubted their Queen, they just needed to be totally sure...besides...weren't their two sides to every story?**_

"Sere, since everything about us is out in the open, you need to tell us what happened with you and Endymion. I know it may be hard but if anything bad happened you can't keep it bottled up" _**Mina said.**_

"You also need to tell us more about his powers if we're going to face him." _**Ami said.**_

While we were in the pool he was over 40ft away from me and within a second he was behind me, I don't know how he did it, but he did. He moves faster than us, it's like he doesn't have to move at the speed of light, he can just appear and disappear. His eyes are the color of onyx and so is his power, the power he used to short out my broach was like electrical. But then I dropped my ring down the drain of the tub and he went and got it within a second without using any tools.

"If he can move things through solid object then we have a problem." _**Said Ami.**_

I still can't believe he shorted out the crystal with just a snap, I was told the power he possesses is ancient.

"Okay, now that we know what kind of power he has, tell us if he did anything to you so I can kick his ass." _**Lita told Serenity.**_

_**Serenity couldn't help but giggle at the brunette.**_

Guys, I don't know where to start.

"You should start with the first time it happened." _**Ami said in a gentle voice that made Serenity feel less uncomfortable.**_

_**Serenity's POV**_

_Silence filled the room as everyone stared at me with patience in their eyes waiting for me start talking._

Well...the first time was when the ball ended, we had gotten into an argument earlier, and I threw wine in his face. Then we argued again after everyone left and I told him I held out on him because I felt like it and I liked watching him suffer. But I didn't mean it and he got upset and threw me across the room into the wall. I told him I didn't mean it but he didn't believe me and pinned me into the wall. I tried punching him and slapping him but he wouldn't even budge so I bit him on the tongue...that's when he took me upstairs.

_**Serenity's voice was low while she fidgeted with her hands as she spoke never looking up at them. Suddenly the wind from the open balcony doors knocked over a container of pearls on the dresser almost giving her a heart attack and she started to scream.**_

"What's wrong!" _**The girls asked frantically.**_

I'm sorry guys, just thinking back on it kinda has me on edge, I remember the sound of the pearls and diamonds from my dress hitting the floor. The sound of them hitting marble kinda gets to me.

"We understand, go on"

He started to kiss me then he tore off my clothes, and did things to me...

"Serenity please tell us."

_I never felt this embarrassed when I thought about it, only angry and dirty, but now telling everyone what happened was kind of hard to do._

He sucked on my breast and did things to you down there.

"You mean ate you out?" _Rei said._

Then he made me put his penis in my mouth and swallow. _A tear slipped down my eye._

He forced himself into me and it hurt really bad, it felt like I was going to die...and I wish I had. _I began to sob._

_Rei and the girls held me._

"Aww, Sere, why didn't you tell us?"

I had no way of reaching you, I was locked in a room all day when I wasn't with him and when we were in the pool he threatened to kill you or ruin your lives. I thought I could deal with it, I didn't want you hurt because of me.

"Sere, we'd give our lives for you, that's why we're here, to protect you, it's our purpose." _**Rei told the young Queen.**_

_**All the girls nodded in agreement.**_

"He's going to get what's coming to him Sere, don't worry." _**Lita said.**_

"We're horrible guardians, I've been sulking cause I couldn't get pregnant and everything else was fine in my life but I didn't bother to see what was going on in yours. How could I want a baby when I can't even check to see if my friend is okay, all of those weeks you were with him I didn't bother once to come and see if you were okay. How could I have been so selfish?" _**Mina started to tear up. **_

"She's right, I've been on cloud nine with Andrew and I didn't come to visit you, I've been to busy with books to be concerned with anything else. Mina isn't the only one to blame, I've been a bad friend aswell." _**Ami said.**_

"Ditto" _**Lita and Rei both said.**_

"Sere, this is our fault, how could you ever forgive us?"

Don't say that, please don't blame yourself, whatever turned Endymion evil is to blame, even Endymion aswell. Just because he's got alot of dark energy in him doesn't mean he didn't know what he was doing to me. He has free will just as the rest of us and he chose to use his new found power for selfishness and evil. I'll never forgive him for all those things he did to me..._NEVER._

"I'm suprised you're not pregnant, are you...?" _**Rei asked.**_

No.

"You're on birth control?" _**Mina asked.**_

No.

"He used protection?" _**Lita asked.**_

No.

"So he hurt you only once?" _**Ami asked.**_

No.

While I was with him Queen Serenity appeared.

"Whoa, you saw the late Queen?" _**Mina asked surprised.**_

Yes.

She put some sort of spell on me so I wouldn't be able to get pregnant until the time is right.

"Sure she didn't put it on the wrong person?" _**Mina joked**_

_**Serenity smiled.**_

_Even in this trying time she still manages to make me laugh at her own expense, how sweet._

"Did you ever see a doctor, Sere?" _**Rei asked**_

What do you mean?

"I mean after he...you know...you could have some kind of problem."

After the second time I woke up in the infirmary. I thought I was dead and that he had actually managed to choke the life out of me, but I wasn't. It was just bright lights in the room, in that second I really wished he did. Afterwards he tried to give me jewels and meaningless things, does he think he could hurt me then try and buy back my affection. The nerve of him. The doctor told me I had bloodloss and vaginal tearing but here's the real messed up part. Endymion has everyone in fear, I asked her to help me but she wouldn't. He's a monster.

_The girls all gaved me hugs. _

"I still don't know how you put up with it, I would've killed myself." _**Lita said.**_

"How did you escape?" _**Rei asked.**_

I don't want to talk about it anymore, the thought of him gives me a headache. I haven't had a good night sleep since forever, he plagues my dreams and sometimes it feels like he's really here. I just want to forget about him.

_Just then maid knocked on the door and told me I had a call waiting. I used the phone in my room on the nightstand and I didn't recognize the voice._

_' Neo-Queen Serenity, I am he who walks in darkness, I am the malice that lurks in the shadows, I was the first evil, the very first. There was no such thing as malice before me. I travelled the universe when it was just a mere infant. I was here before the Late Queen and I'm here after, I'll be here after your childrens children and I was here before them. I am evil, I am malice. I cause negative things to happen. My existence is the reason why a lamp breaks, why something bad happens. Even if I'm there to make it happen or not...it still happens'_

_I am your greatest enemy Serenity. As time goes by history repeats itself and just as there has been darkness and destruction before, there will be it again. It's all because of the Moon and it's pure power. I am the yang that battles with the ying and the evil that clashes with good. I am he who caused the first sin and I am he who gave Endymion his new power. For every action there is a reaction. Because there is good there must be evil. I am the one that Beryl, Diamond, chaos, wiseman and every other dark creature bowed down to. I created the negaverse and all who were in it were my descendants. Your Mother never told you but you have a power that I want, a weapon that's been dormant for years. '_

I sat there frozen and just listened.

_'Its never been about the inner or outer planets besides earth, they are just an audience, it's always been about the earth and moon. __They have chemistry and animosity, they are each other's downfall but yet each other's destiny. __They are destined to reign_ _together and they are destined to destroy each other. It's the cycle and it can never be broken. But in history, a time before your mother was born and before the Moon and Earth were inhabited, there was a great clash between the earth and moon and a new kind of power was formed. That power was neutral and could've been converted to evil or good and is the only thing that can stop the cycle but it disappeared. It was rumored that it would appear in the future and I think that time is now. Only a sovereign, a royal being could possess it but I don't think it's Endymion, I think it's you my dear Neo-Queen and trust me, I will get it...'_

_The line went dead and I was in complete shock. _

"Who was it?" _The girls asked in unison._

_I still held the receiver in my hand with wide eyes._

THE FIRST. _Was all I said in a low stunned tone as I heard the screams of people and a loud crash before I lost all consciousness..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**WOW... **_

_**Revelations huh? So all is becoming clear, The generals, Endymion, the voice who has now been identified...guess we'll see what he looks like when he shows himself in the next chap.**_

_**Is anyone as happy as I am that Serenity's away from Endymion? :)**_

_**Is Endymion attacking the Kingdom and why the heck did Serenity lose all consciousness? :s**_

_**Is the voice right about the power and who carries it? Lets see who can guess if he was right or not :P And who may actually hold this 'weapon'? **_

_**Wth is the 'weapon' going to be anyway?**_

_**Why is...em..lets call him 'the first' trying to busy rei's life? **_

_**And what did the late Queen Serenity have up her sleeve? :P Muhahahaha**_

_**I've got a real shocker for you guys next chap...might be kinda sad :(**_

_**Your feedback is important to me and if you have any personal suggestions...I'm open but I do know where this story is going.**_

_**Anyway... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :D Makes me update faster ;)**_


	19. Loss

**_My longest chapter yet. :D_**

**_Thank you 'MinnieMoosi' for all of your reviews and your interest in my story :D :D :D I hope you others guys start reviewing too :)_**

**_I still can't believe I've got so many chapters...NEVER saw this coming O_O_**

**_I always planned to finish the story of course...cause I hate unfinished stories and will never start a story and discontinue it but I just never thought it would be so many chapters. _**

**_We're going to celebrate the 20th chap with a spoiler so look out for it at the bottom of the next chap..atleast I think there will be a spoiler._**

**_Reviews mean a great deal to me :)_**

**_Once again I own NOTHING and..._**

**_Bold&Italic...it's me as you all know._**

_Italic..it's the character thinking or speaking to you._

No bold, italic or underline means their speaking to another character

" " Means their speaking to a second or third person etc.

* * *

_**Day 1:Queen Serenity:**_

_I awoke once again with bright lights beaming at me in with an unmerciful harsh intensity and I put my hands infront of my face to defend against blinding torture. I wondered if I was in heaven or not for the second time and I doubted it. I was alive, on the Moon. The individual who was wearing a lab coat with unique blue hair noticed my reaction to the light and turned it off. 'Amy' was all I said in a solemn tone and she gave me a small smile. _

"How are you feeling?" _She asked._

I'm feeling quite well, just a bit sleepy.

What happened?

_Her small smile faltered and sorrow was shown on her face._

"You were hit in the head and collapsed."

But I didn't feel anything.

"Most of the times people usually don't."

Who hit me?

"Endymion was attacking the Moon Kingdom and somehow that blast was able to get through the barrier and it ended up coming through the glass of your balcony doors, into the room and hitting you, it never curved. I doubt he meant to hit you though, it was probably a random shot because we know he wants you alive."

I don't care, I want him dead.

"He's stopped his attacks, they're in their ships and they have the Kingdom encircled."

What! _I said shooting up from the bed I was in._

"No one can get in or out Sere."

If he's stopped attacking then why is he still here! _I demanded with such authority in my voice only a true Queen possessed._

"He says he'll give us three days."

Three days for what? _I asked with pure confusion in my voice and eyes._

_Ami paused with sadness then spoke so soft I barely heard it._

"Three days until you surrender yourself or he'll kill everyone in the Kingdom, woman and children are no exception." Ami's head hung low.

_I immediately felt infuriated._

Who does this tyrant think he is!

"Sere, your people are in great fear and they are anxious to see what you will do."

_A sudden knock on the door pulled me away from my deep thinking, it was Arlana, the girl who was with Zacchaeus of the high council._

_She popped her head in and asked if she could come in with the most sweetest voice, she was younger than me but her abilities exceeded her age in great depths. My heart melted and all anger and hatred left my body immediately._

You may enter.

_Ami left the room to inform the girls that I was awake, no doubt they would be rushing into the room soon._

_Arlana and I began to speak._

"Your grace, how are you feeling?"

Fine, thank you.

"I've been so worried about you, everyone in the Kingdom is losing faith in you but I haven't lost mine."

_The platinum haired beauty's words and demeanor warmed my heart, her violet eyes held the most child like innocence I've ever seen_.

I remember when I was like you, so pure and naive, I believed that everything could be fixed so easily. But not everything happens overnight and for there to be happiness you must go through sadness first.

"So you are going to war with his majesty?"

I don't know, Arlana, I really don't know.

"But my Queen, if you give into him, he could hurt you and it solves nothing, leaving the Kingdom into the hands of a tyrant is not what the late Queen wanted."

How would you know what she wants?

"I see her."

_I looked at Arlana like she was crazy, wondering if she was telling the truth but she answered my questioning eyes._

_Her eyes turned into a deep purple, almost black and she spoke in a voice that wasn't hers._

"Why sacrifice all unnecessarily when only one is needed?"

I couldn't help but wonder why it sounded so familiar to me then it hit me.

*_**FLASHBACK***_

I don't care if it's them and the entire galaxy combined, no one can take on the power I have. Besides, would you really want to bring them into this? I might have to kill them or mess up their pretty happy little lives.

Why sacrifice all unnecessarily when only one is needed?

_"I know he's not bluffing, he'll destroy everyone just to keep me and it's not worth having their lives ruined."_

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

It's what Endymion told me in the pool. _I said softly to myself._

_Arlana could've seen me, I wonder what else she saw..._

_I was yanked out of my thoughts._

"What happened."

Nothing, you must've spaced out.

"Did I say anything?"

No. _I lied._

Arlana, did you see anything when I was away.?

"Yes, my Queen, I am the priestess whose power the council used to reach you, I saw you in bed, crying. All alone, but after that darkness blocked my vision and I didn't see anymore."

Ohh, I see.

"My Queen, please, do not surrender, we can't give into the darkness or we will forever be enslaved to darkness, you have to fight even if that means the cost of lives, like you said, we must go through sadness before we can reach happiness. I will not let you give up my Queen"

_Arlana spoke to me with such passion and fire in her voice and tears began to push at the threshold of my eyes but I wouldn't let them go any further. She gave me a big hug and squeezed me tight, in every instance of her actions, I was reminded of myself in everyway._

_Just then the girls walked in and Arlana slowly released me from her embrace and I smiled at her, she quietly left the room._

"Sere, you're okay!" _The three girls all screamed as they tackled me and I laughed._

"She's just fine" _Ami said as she walked in with a smile on her face._

_All of the girls hugged me and for the first time in what felt like forever...I felt safe and loved._

_My responsible Queen side kicked in._ Guys, I have to get up now, you have to let me go.

Never! _Mina said in a funny joking voice and we all laughed. I really didn't want to let them go but I had to._

Come on girls, we have work to do.

_They let me go and I got up._

_I had to go and see if any of my people were hurt, thankfully nobody was hurt, only scared out of their wits in an all out panic. That wasn't a good sign, if they became anymore __uncontrollable they might try to rebel against me, in this trying time their judgement wouldn't be clear, I would have to decide. As I walked down the halls, Rei stood in front of me, Jupiter at my left side, Mina on the right and Ami in the back walking behind me. I was protected on all sides, I felt much more safer than with any Moon Kingdom guard, not that they weren't strong but it's just I have the soldiers of love and justice with amazing powers to protect me, what's better than that? Not to mention they were my best friends. I held my head high with prestige as authority radiated off of me and my long hair in tow._

_ I was going to address my people to assure that I would do what's right, I knew there would be NO lives lost if I surrendered myself to Endymion and let him take me back with him but I just couldn't do that. I couldn't give up, even if it triggered a war, I just hoped that my decision wouldn't upset them too much and that they would understand. If I went back with him who's to say years later he wont come back and demand to be a ruler over the Moon and treat my people unfairly. I couldn't have a tyrant ruling the solar system so he had to be stopped._

_I had already changed my clothes into something more suitable and I wanted my hair in a bun with a french braid going around it because it was more suitable for a Queen._

_Mina had totally gone against my wishes and gave me a head full of long silky curls that framed my face and cascaded down my body. I didn't like looking like a young teenager but once Mina gets a curling iron in her hands there's no stopping her. I wanted chandelier earrings to go with my french braid but I received pink diamond teardrop earrings and a necklace with a giant pink tear drop diamond while my crown adorned my royal head. I didn't get my bun nor the kind of jewels I wanted because Mina thought I looked 'adorable' this way instead._

_I went to the balcony with my head held high and I took in a sharp breath as I saw the ships in the heavens, none of them had pierced through the barrier and I was revealed. I held my head high as I looked at the people gathered around with worry and distress on their faces. What Endymion was doing sent a rush of anger through me. I knew he could see me through some kind of device that was in his ship and I felt so liberated not being under his control. I felt free, happy and powerful. I opened my mouth and began to speak to my people in a strong voice and every word laced with authority. I wanted to let my tone assure them that we would be victorious and I replied to some doubting people as they spoke out against my decision. Arlana and the rest of my council was there, they had spoke before me and my sailors were there and I was amazed at how serious and focused they look but I didn't show it on my face. I was even surprised at how well I was handling myself and never wore my emotions on my sleeves. The girls looked forward, not even glancing down, they had an intent look in their eyes and I knew they were staring at Endymion's vessels. Also they looked hard at the crowd to see if anyone had any weapons, which I highly doubted._

_A relentless man was getting on my nerves and each statement he shouted out pissed me off even more. I held my composure, I would never let someone like that man get to me but I don't know what it was about him. Some of my people agreed to my decision and they loved me more than life itself so they thought I should go to war...others did not. I couldn't blame them, it was their lives that would be placed in danger after all. Arlana spoke out and used some unpleasant words at that man but Zacchaeus and I told her to calm herself. After this I'll tell her how right on she was. As I finished speaking I looked straight up at the leading ship I knew Endymion would be in and I knew he was looking right at me, I could FEEL it. I directed some of my words at him to let him know I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing._

* * *

**_Endymion's POV:_**

_I watched and listening through my highly advanced technology as Serenity called me a coward and as she banged her fist on the pulpit. She was so feisty, her speech wasn't a short one either. I watched as a power in her voice came out, as her chest heaved up and down, oh how I longed to touch her breast again, to taste them. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at some points in her speech, I've never seen her with such authority radiating off her before but she was in over her head. If she went to war with me, she would lose and only end up doing her kingdom damaged in the process. Such strong words came from such a tiny innocent looking person. I loved how her curls framed her face and her long blonde hair hung at feet, the jewels she wore couldn't come close to her beauty. The stars were only mere decoration to her beauty. I saw the sailor soldiers burning holes through my ship with their eyes, as if they could see their husbands and was sending a threat to me the same time. I couldn't help but be amused, they were no match for me or my army. I wanted to tear through that barrier and grab Serenity but I couldn't...atleast...not yet._

* * *

**_Queen Serenity:_**

_The speech was over and everything and everyone seemed to be fine with me decision...if Endymion wanted me, he had to come and get me..End of story. As I walked back down the hall way with the girls, I saw Arlana and I stopped to talk to her._

"Your speech was wonderful my Grace, so up-lifting and empowering."

Thank You. _I smiled at her._

"I'm sorry for the rude outburst"

Don't worry about it, if you hadn't done it I would've lost my cool too. I said smiling and she laughed.

You're a very brave girl, your name suits you well.

"My name?"

Don't you know what Arlana means?

"No, my Queen."

Courage.

"Courage?"

Yes, the name Arlana means courage. _Arlana reminded me of Hotaru, those eyes...as if they had the same eyes and were the same person. Only Arlana's hair was longer and platinum covered, they were the same height and weren't too far from each other in the age category. Everytime I saw Arlana I was reminded of what I could never have again, what I'm never able to get back, loss is a very sad thing. This girl stole my heart and didn't even know it, it was during the speech, the words she said, I've never heard anyone speak like that before and her faith, it was moving._

_I told Arlana we had to go and prepare the Army and that I would be seeing her later. If I should ever fall the council would be there to run my Kingdom._

_As we walked to the area that was bigger than 200 gymnasiums put together Mina started talking. She complimented Rei on her figure and told her how surprised she was that she wasn't showing. Then joked that the first cupcake rei touched would blow her up like a watermelon. Lita, Ami, and I laughed. I spoke to my men and they were indeed ready, we had weapons upon weapons and their dedication was touching. It was right then that it had sunk in, I was going to war with the Earth's tyrant...I was really going to do it. The only thing that scared me was that I still had two more days to change my mind and that my weaker side might kick in and surrender myself to prevent my people from getting hurt, but more importantly...Because I was afraid._

_It was dark now and the girls and the girls and I retired to my room, they had their own rooms in the palace but they wanted to stay with me and I couldn't refuse. I wanted to be with them, it made me feel more at ease. Rei brought some liquor and decided we should all have a drink, except her of course...she drank cider instead. We all talked about the past, present and future, we talked about everything. We played truth or dare and Mina ended up drinking almost two bottles of raw gin, I laughed at her endurance to alcohol..she was a real party girl. Lita was the second to get wasted, then Ami followed aswell and Rei got tired from our long day and fell asleep. That evening we had told jokes and drank the night away, and for the first time in a long time...I forgot about everything that was going and so did the girls aswell._

* * *

**_DAY 2: Mina's POV:_**

_I woke up with someone's hand on tossed across my stomach, it was rei's, she was still asleep. I got up and wished I hadn't, my head was spinning and I had to grab onto one of Serenity's bedpost for support. I kept my eyes squinted because the sun was being cruel and merciless, I wobbled my way to the bathroom while holding onto the things in the room. After knocked everything off of her dresser I had made my way into her extremely large cream and gold colored bathroom. I suddenly had a overwhelming urge to throw up so I lunged myself at her toilet..I had made it in time. After emptying my stomach into her toilet I washed my face and brushed my teeth with my toothbrush I had took from my bag lastnight. My hair was in disarray and my eyes were red, to sum up everything..I looked like hell. I heard a noise from the room and I took it as a sign the other girls were getting up as well._

**_Rei's POV:_**

_I had heard what sounded like a hair products hitting marble and a person coughing then water running. I got up feeling surprisingly quite well since I didn't go to bed till like 3am and to my likeness I didn't have any morning sickness..at all. I pushed Serenity's pixie sized body from off of me because her top half was laid out on me, it wasn't that her bed couldn't accommodate all of us because it was EXTREMELY LARGE it just was she was a HORRIBLE sleeper. I looked to my right and Lita was next to me still asleep and Ami was on the side of her so it had to be Mina in the bathroom. I walked in and saw Mina looking in the mirror, I told her good morning and she said the same in a sleepy voice._

Your gorgeous, now let someone else have a turn. _I told her as I stood next to her and she giggled._

"The mirror is big enough for all of us" _She said and she was right as I looked at the large full Moon shaped mirror._

So how did you sleep?

"Horribly" _Mina said as she sighed._

"Why the heck do you look so cheery?" _Mina turned around as she asked me with suspicion written all over her face._

I don't know, guess I slept well.

_Her eyes shot open wide._

"How the hell could you sleep well next to Serenity?"

_I don't know. I said smiling._

"Damnit Rei, isn't it a crime to be in such a good mood this early in the morning." Lita said as she walked into the bathroom in green boxers with brown teddy bears on them and a green tank top. _Her hair was barely still in it's ponytail and I couldn't help but laugh to myself, she looked funny._

Is today a special holiday or something I don't know about...maybe look like crap day? _I asked them._

"Shut up Rei, you weren't even drinking so you wouldn't look like us."

Fineee, I'll go and bother Sere then. _I said as I exited the bathroom and heard Lita whisper 'proud ass'._

"Aww, Rei, be nice, don't wake her." _I heard Ami said as she was waking into the bathroom, I didn't notice when she got up._

_I jumped on the bed and screamed and Sere shot up out of her sleep._

**_Queen Serenity:_**

_I was in a deep sleep until I heard a loud shrieking sound and I shot up with my heart racing, when I looked to see where the sound came from there was an ass next to me smiling._

You're an ass.

"Come on Sere, be nice, it's time to get up. Don't you want to come with me to my doctor's appointment."

No. _I told Rei flatly._

"Aww, don't be like that." _Rei pouted at me._

Get the girls to go with you, I'm going back to bed. _I pulled the covers over my shoulder and proceeded to lay back down but Rei only yanked them off._

"Have you forgotten 'your majesty', you're a Queen and even if you aren't coming with me you still have to get up and perform your royal duties." _Rei said smirking._

Damnit. _I got up and tossed the covers off, it's a good thing I didn't drink that much. I still felt kind of tired but I didn't have a serious hangover or anything._

_I walked into the bathroom and saw the girls busy getting ready, Lita wore her hair down and the bow Mina usually wore wasn't in her hair..guess they hadn't got to fixing their hair yet._

_I walked back out and decided to get ready in Mina's bathroom, although my bathroom was huge, four other girls trying to get dressed the same time would cause some kind of problem._

_I got into the shower and as the chilly water hit my skin everything damn on me...this was day number two. I was really going to war with Endymion, the generals were evil and the girls were here with me, peoples lives could be loss and tomorrow at midnight if I didn't surrender Endymion would start attacking. Greatttt I told myself._

_When I was done, I dried off and looked in the mirror, I didn't look as bad as when I had first got back but my eyes told how tired I was. They didn't have any bags under them but they looked more pale and empty. I had the eyes of a 90 yr old all because Endymion was putting me through hell. I heard a voice and I knew it belonged to the first._

'Give up Serenity, you are no match..besides...do you really want your people to die in vain?"

Leave me the hell alone! This is your fault, all of it and I'm going to make sure you pay for all the things you've done! I seethed at it.

I couldn't give up, no matter how much I'd lose, even if I loss...myself.

_I put my hair in a high ponytail with a leather accessory and wore shiny black stilettos, a high waist black and white pleated skirt, a frilly white shirt that was made in a v-shape that didn't show too much of my breast and a long necklace hung in the v and diamond prong earrings. My makeup consisted of black smokey-eyes, mascara that made my eye lashes look dramatic and red lip gloss that was the same color of the soles of my shoes. I'd be damned if I let Endymion take anything more from me, Mina would be proud. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought._

_Whenever I went on a balcony or outside I knew he could see me. Like one of my men said during our prep, if I could piss him off he would be too blinded with rage to think of an attack strategy. I made my way out if Mina's room and the girls were coming out of my room the sametime._

"Wow Sere, look at you." _Mina said and I smiled._

"Yeah Sere, you look amazing." _Said Lita._

Thanks guys.

_I noticed a cup in Mina's hand_.

Mina it's way too early in the morning to be drinking.

"No it's not, it's 2pm."

What?

"I said the samething."

Guess we all slept in late."

"Lita and Mina are coming with me to the infirmary for my check-up?" Rei said rubbing her flat tummy and I smiled.

I'm going to do what we talked about yesterday, you guys go on ahead.

"You sure Sere, I could sit out and come with you instead."

No Lita, it's fine. I said giving her a genuine smile.

"Alright then, page us if you need us and make sure you have guards near you." The girls called out to me.

_I went downstairs to grab a muffin, I bit into it once and it was gone, I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I missed stuffing my face and pigging out but there was no time for that._

_The leader of my army was already at the Kingdom's doors waiting for me and he smiled. He knelled as he took my hand and kissed it._

"Your grace."

You don't have to do that Shawn. _I said while smiling my million dollar smile at him flashing him my pearly whites._

Lets go for a walk. _I took his arm and we walked off to the garden and for some reason I felt a connection to Shawn. He made jokes as we walked and I laughed, they weren't corny at all and my blushes were genuine. I knew the tyrant was watching..._

* * *

**_King Endymion:_**

_I was drinking my coffee relishing in my glorious time, I knew it wasn't too long until Serenity surrendered, her heart was made of pure gold no doubt and I knew she wouldn't want any of her people getting hurt despite the speech she made yesterday. Those fools, cheering as if there was something to cheer about, I'll conquer them and make them all my servants, I seethed with venom. I didn't even have a strategy but I knew I wouldn't need one. I was up early that morning waiting for her-highness to show herself, after all it was day two and she would be having second thoughts. Serenity didn't show up until 2:!5 pm and I wondered what the fuck she was doing that was so fucking important. When she finally came out I saw her talking to a guard but I noticed it wasn't in a professional way, it was more...personal. It reminded me of when I would whisper into woman's ears sweet talking them and filling their head with lies and they would throw themselves at me. Whores, all of them. I used them once and never again, this was all before I met my angel. The day I saw her, I knew there was something special about her._

_I was snapped from my thoughts when I saw that weakling kiss Serenity's hand, the mug in my hand burst with shards flying everywhere and hot coffee slid down my hand but I couldn't feel the burn. The only burn I felt was the one coursing through my veins, my blood boiling making me want to rip that fucker's throat out! I watched from my ship with my very expensive technology as they walked to the garden and that bastard telling Serenity jokes. How dare he speak to her, he is mere but a lowly servant. How could Serenity be paying that nothing such attention, even blushing at him. Didn't she understand that if she ever let another man touch her I'd torture him slowly then kill him as she watched! My black power was radiating off of me and I wanted nothing more than to go down there and tear him apart and kill every other man on the Moon aswell so no one could touch her._

_Didn't they know how much I possessed! I immediately stood up and began walking out of the control room as my black cape flowed behind me obediently and I ended up running into Kunzite._

"Where are you going?"

To kill that fucker._ Was all I said._

"Who?"

_I saw Kunzite look at the large screen and his question was answered._

"Endymion you can't go down there, we don't even have a game plan man."

Do not tell me what I can and can't do, he has his fucking hands all over her! The thought of someone else touching Serenity infuriated me.

"For all you know it could be a setup, how do you know she's not doing that on purpose to piss you off so you would come down there on impulse and get blown up"

_I stopped but I didn't say anything._

"Look man, calm down and have a drink, we know she's not gonna do anything beyond talking and flirting with him. Just leave them so they can see we're not taking the bait."

_I reluctantly fell back in my chair, I knew Kunzite was right but I didn't want Serenity talking to another man. The crescent on the right side of his vest told me he was apart of her security and the gold and white colors he wore told me he was the leader. I wasn't gonna get some guard upset me, I hope he's on the front lines because I plan to take him out first._

_Kunzite handed me a cup of whiskey, I took it and downed it in a second while still watching the two with intent eyes._

_If she wants to play that way I can play dirty too._

We're moving out of the Moon's orbit, we're descending down even lower, I want to have a word with Her-Majesty.

_As we descended lower the rest of the ships behind me did the same, I didn't break through the barrier incase it was a trap._

_The guard quickly jumped infront of Serenity and drew his sword, I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't leave the ship and instead I put on the loud speaker and knew everyone on the planet would hear me. As I hovered in the sky I spoke..._

* * *

**_Queen Serenity:_**

_I knew Endymion's blood had to be boiling and just as I had anticipated...he took the bait._

_Shawn immediately jumped infront of me ready to do battle but Endymion stayed in the sky, so I spoke into the mic in my shirt and told my army to wait. I didn't want them to show Endymion the power surprise we had for him just yet, I wanted him closer. As I listened he started to speak._

"Queen Serenity and people of the Moon, I'm tired of your Queen's disrespect and insults, she takes me for a joke. Therefore I will show her I am quite serious. I'm revoking the last day I gave you, instead of 3 days now you only have two. If she doesn't surrender herself to me by midnight tonight, I will begin my onslaught and kill every man, woman and child."

_Oh my goodness, he didn't fall for it, my mood went from shock to enrage as the word child hit me._

You bastard!

**_Meanwhile in the Moon's infirmary..._**

That son of a bitch! Did you guys hear what he said? **_Rei said._**

Yeah, we heard. **_T_****he** girls answered in unison.

What gives him the right to think he can come here and attack people? **_Lita asked._**

Please rei, keep still, I can't do an ultrasound when you keep moving. **_Ami said._**

Alright, alright, I'l stay still.

There's no heartbeat. **_Ami said baffled._**

Rei shot up.

What do you mean there's no heartbeat?**_ R___****e**i shouted and the other girls looked confused aswell.

There's nothing here, Rei. **_Ami said._**

You're wrong, you gotta be.

No, I'm NOT.**_ Ami said._**

**_Rei looked at her in utter disbelief and so did the girls._**

I'm sorry rei, but you're not pregnant. **_Ami said solemnly._**

**_Rei started pulling at her long black hair._**

Could I have lost it? She said as tears began to slowly pour out of her eyes.

By the physical I did on you, you never were. I'm sorry. Ami told her sadly.

**_Rei began to sob._**

But why did the test say I was?_** The girls could barely understand her because she was crying so much.**_

It was probably wrong. **_Ami said._**

I took over twenty tests and different brands, how the hell could they all be wrong!

**_Rei's face was red and her eyes were red and puffy._**

I don't know Rei, I honestly don't know.

**_The guard in the room asked if he could smoke and Ami told him yeah._**

I need one too, I can't handle this. **_The guard handed Rei one and she got out her lighter._**

**_As soon as the flame appeared Rei went still and her eyes were like a zombie's._**

**_Images of what had already happened popped into her head but she saw things in them she had never seen before._**

**_She saw a shadow in the corner of the bathroom she never noticed while she was taking the pregnancy test._**

**_She saw the shadow practically everywhere she went._**

**_Rei's POV:_**

The first... _was all that came out of my mouth and it was barely above a whisper._

_Suddenly Mina just collapsed..._

**_Mina's POV:_**

_I awoke with the girls standing over me, my head felt kinda fuzzy and it hurt like hell._

_There was a tube breathing for me and I wondered if it was so bad that I couldn't breathe on my own._

What happened?

_The girls didn't answer me and they only stared._

Ami do you think you could increase the pain medication a little more?_ I said while smiling at her._

_They just continued to stare and I didn't like it. It was like showing up at a party wearing the latest designer dress with everyone staring at it turns out someone already showed up with it on._

Would you just tell me what the heck is going on!_ I yelled at her._

"Mina, you're pregnant." _Was all she said, it seemed as if she didn't even believe it by the way she said it._

_What she had said hit me like a ton of bricks but I still couldn't grasp it._

Huh? _I said while sitting up._

What do you mean I'm pregnant?

"Just like what I said, you're pregnant."

_I didn't doubt Ami because she was a super genius but I still couldn't believe I was..pregnant._

"When you were depressed your not eating caused you to lose some weight, losing sleep at night then coming here and drinking alot along with you carrying a baby put alot of strain on your body. You and the baby were just above starvation and your drinking didn't help it, the baby being inside you is taking a toll on you physically."

_Hearing Ami tell me that was like being hit in the face with a ten ton bag of face repeatedly and a lump formed in my throat. It was kind of hard to grasp all of it as once._

No, No, No...I can't be pregnant.

Why didn't it show up on all the tests I took?

"It was the first Mina." _Rei said quietly._

"It's been fucking with us from day one and we were too blind to see it." _Rei should've sounded angry but she wasn't and she didn't look angry either._

_It was like she heard my thoughts and just as I was about to ask her why she wasn't upset she cut me off._

"I'm too sad to be upset, Mina." Rei said solemnly.

_My head snapped in Ami's direction._ What's going to happen to my baby? I asked her desperately.

"The heartbeat is very weak...I don't know what's going to happen or if it's even going to survive through today."

_I hung my head down and couldn't help but begin to sob, my breath caught in my throat and it was like I couldn't breathe, the lump in it wasn't going anywhere. I felt so helpless and hurt._

_I-I don'ttt want. my. baby. t-t-to die. Was all I could get out between sobs._

_I looked up at Ami and her eyes were filled with sorrow, as if my baby was already dead, Lita's tough demeanor couldn't stand anymore and her walls fell down, she began to cry and I hugged her. Tears were falling out of Ami's eyes but she wasn't sobbing, she was always the silent one. I looked up at rei and asked her how could she be strong and calm after this thing has toyed with us and said she was too sad to even cry and that she was crying on the inside._

_As I thought about how Kunzite had returned to his darkness, I knew he still loved me, I thought about what we had to face and what Serenity, Lita, Rei and Ami went through. I was tired, tired of everything, this thing has stolen so much from us. It's like we loss everything we fought so hard to built._

_**As Rei mourned for something she never wanted, Mina mourned for something she never thought she had and while she slowly died on the outside...life was feebly trying to survive on the inside...**_

* * *

**_Queen Serenity's POV:_**

"Why so upset, Serenity, you wanted a war right? Well at midnight you shall receive one."

Believe me Endymion when I say I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!

"Such big words for such a small person."

_I was so upset that Endymion was taunting me in front of my people, I shot out a blast of power at him and he dodged it. I let out another one and it hit him and he fell down, he was now showing himself, the nerve of him, he should've stayed in his ship and hide._

_Endymion jumped up and threw a blast of dark energy at me but my guard reflected it._

What's wrong Endymion, getting soft, I knew that blast wouldn't have killed me, you 'love' me too much. I teased him.

_He laughed then sent a big round black ball with electric energy orbing around it, but it was moving as if it was choosing who to attack. I sent some of my power at it but it was too late. It had hit somebody...I heard crowds of people screaming and gasping. I quickly ran over to see who it had it._

_Arlana...was all I said. I ran too her and crowd moved out of my way, she was bleeding and electric waves running all over her, I could see she was in pain. I couldn't believe what was happening, this couldn't be happening. The electric waves died down and it looked like her life was about to slip out of her body._

Arlana, No! Speak to me, don't die on me Arlana.

_Tears started to fall from my eyes and I hadn't even noticed till one had hit my knee that was in the dirt. I sat on my feet holding her limp body in my arms, I pulled her close to me and she tried to speak so I listened carefully to what she was going to say._

"You smell so good." _Her voice was soft and innocent._

_I couldn't help but laugh at what she said and the tears continued to flow._

Arlana talk to me, don't fall asleep, I can heal you.

_I tried speaking to her so she could stay awake._

Do you remember what I told you your name meant? I asked her in a sweet voice?

"Y-yes, c-courage." S_he said as the blood spilled out of her mouth._

That's right, courage Arlana, you have to be brave, don't let go, don't let the darkness take you.

_My throat began to burn._

"My Queen"

Yes, Arlana. _I answered her with desperation in my voice as I tried to get my crystal to work._

"Please don't give up." _Was all she said as her head fell back further into my arms and I knew she was gone. I sobbed and I didn't care who was around, it was as if time stood still, I heard my heart beat rapidly loudly in my ears and my throat was burning. A lump formed into it and devastation could've been clearly seen in my eyes. I held her tight to me, my face in her neck and my hands grasped her hair. The girl that tried so hard to help me, I refused her help and she's gone. She had so much faith in me and she's gone, the loss of her hit me so hard. Endymion took her from me. Endymion...him..._

You son of a bitch! Does killing an innocent girl make you feel like a man! Did raping me make you feel like a man! You're such a big, strong man you have to hurt women. You're nothing but a selfish tyrant!

_**Endymion glared at Serenity with rage in his eyes and blew up Shawn that was now next to her. **_

_**Queen Serenity looked in disbelief and hatred.**_

I'm going to kill you, why don't you come down here and fight me!

_**Queen Serenity readied her power to fight Endymion for the loss of Arlana and Shawn as a figure watched them from the shadows...**_

* * *

_**I know alot of you are reading my story but not reviewing... :| If you like it you really should review...**_

_**This is not the War.**_

_**There will be some deep emotions in the next chapter...will Serenity willing give herself to Endymion with no strings attached in the next chapter? What will happen to cause them to be in the same room with each other?**_

_**I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve.**_

_**More surprises :)**_

_**Will Serenity's people betray her and who are watching over the scout's planets? :S**_

_**I see Serenity is having problem keeping her people in check...will they betray her?**_

_**Did any of you guys see what was coming with Mina and Rei? **_

_****__**I would like you guys to tell me if you found this chapter sad. **_

_****__**I mean it...Review and tell me your honest answers. The more reviews I receive...the faster I update...yes, that is correct**_

_**Review and let me know ;)**_


	20. Second Thoughts

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**Sorry for any errors in the story.**_

_**Okay guys, some of you have been messaging me about if Sere and Endy will end up together.**_

_**If I say Sere and Endy will end up together..Sere&Endy will end up together...Don't mind what happens in the middle, they'll be together :) yayyyyyyy lol **_

_**Although I'm FLATTERED you guys add me to your favorite authors list, author alert list, story alert list and favorite story :) I really want the reviews more...kinda lol**_

_**Alot of you are reading and not reviewing, I think you've noticed my updates have been alot slower from since I first started it till now...I'm not that motivated because of the lack of reviews but I will finish the story. **_

_**Like I said...I need the reviews**_

_***sigh* **_

_**On with the show! **_

* * *

Mina:

__I sat there in the corner of my room in darkness contemplating everything, if I should talk to Kunzite to try and convince him to leave Endymion and come fight with us but knowing that bastard Endymion he's probably making Kunzite do this...or is he? Would Kunzite relish in the fact that he has his dark power back? And the most important thing of all I know I really have to consult with him about...if we should keep the baby. I always believed in doing things the natural way that's why I never got invitro and I'm suppose to be anti abortion but knowing my child could have a million things wrong with him or her...it's too much too bear. **Mina began to sob.**

_I've been taking alot of pain killers and the drinking, what if somethings wrong with my baby?_ Kunzite I need you so bad, I can't take it. _**Just then Kunzite appeared using his dark energy.**_

"I heard you crying." _**Kunzite said and Mina only stared at him not saying a thing.**_

"I'm sorry." _**He said.**_

_**But she continued to stare.**_

_**He knelt down besides her and whispered...**_

"Please talk to me, my love."

Go away.

"You don't mean that."

_**He reached out and tried to touch her but she only moved away.**_

Do not touch me! I don't want you or your darkness anywhere near me or my child.

_I ran towards the door but Kunzite grabbed me and I slapped him._

Keep your hands off of me! _I said proceeding to the door but he only pulled me again._

_I turned around and talked to him._

What is it that you want, I do not love you and you're not the father of my child. Why don't you just go away! You know it's your fault my baby is dying, if you had told me evil had reappeared we could've fixed the problem from the beginning and none of this would be happening!

_**Mina told him while she sobbed but Kunzite only stood there.**_

You bastard! _**Mina smacked him even harder but he didn't move, her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy.**_

Why don't you go back to Endymion and continue to be his lapdog.

_**Kunzite stayed quiet for a little while then started to speak.**_

"Mina please stop upsetting yourself, it's not good for the baby. You should try to calm down."

Fuck you, Kunzite! Don't tell me to calm down, if you weren't so dishonest I wouldn't be having this problem.

_**Mina smacked him again, his head snapped in the direction her hand hit it in.**_

_**Kunzite still did nothing but stand there.**_

What do you care, the baby isn't yours, go back to your bastard of a King. _**Mina proceeded to exit the room but Kunzite grabbed her by her waist.**_

"Mina, you don't mean that."

_**Kunzite tried pulling her into him but she only resisted and kicked and screamed.**_

Let me go you son of a bitch! _**Mina started beating at Kunzite's chest but he wouldn't put her down. **_

I hate you! _**Mina said while she continued to try and get out of Kunzite's embrace.**_

"You don't know what you're saying, you're just upset."

_**Mina's blows at his chest seized and she began to sob loudly into it and Kunzite held his arms around her tight.**_

"I'm Sorry." _**Was all Kunzite kept repeating as he sunk to the floor with Mina in his arms.**_

"I'm so, so, Sorry." _**A tear slipped from the dark general's eye and Mina couldn't helped but be touched.**_

"Mina, please forgive me." _**Kunzite said while kissing Mina's lips but Mina never responded. She was too lost and still trying to figure out what she should do.**_

* * *

King Endymion:

_****__I could sense the intense emotions running through Serenity, her blood was on fire and her face and chest were red. There was a great over-whelming intensity radiating off of her and it gave me a thrill, such a sudden rush. It was much more than lust, it was a great desire to not only have her body, but I wanted her love, her mind and soul. I wanted her to give all of herself to me willingly, and I know once she did that...she would never be able to leave me even if I opened the door and offered to never bother her or her people again. I would make her skin heat up with my every touch but all she had to do was surrender of her own free will and not for the welfare of her people. Her eyes burned with hatred and I knew all of it was directed towards me, not a single ounce wasted or anything or anyone else. My heart began to beat faster and I could've taste her in my mouth, I never was one to backed down from a challenge and I don't ever intend to, the little Queen doesn't know what she's gotten herself into I said smirking to myself. _

"How dare you, you've just killed two of my people and you have the audacity to smile, do you find this funny Endymion. Do you take me for a joke!"

Actually my Queen, I do.

"You son of a bitch, you're nothing, you don't even deserve to breathe." _Serenity seethed at me and I became infuriated._

If you think you have enough power to avenge those two _servants_, then come aboard my ship.

_"I couldn't believe it, he was challenging me and to call my friends servants...I didn't know what to say, my heart ached and I felt lost, the burn in my chest was becoming too much." I know I shouldn't go, he's baiting me like I tried to bait him, but if I don't go my people might think I'm a coward, but wouldn't they understand we needed to fight on the Moon so we can have the field advantage? Would it even matter where we fight, he's got his army and I've got mine and if I go onto his ship, I know he'll try to do something to me, even take me back. But it wouldn't happen because I'd win this time right? I could always take some of my soldiers on his ship with me but I don't want to endanger them...not unless it counts anyway. I want them to wait until the war starts, I know they won't disappoint me. That's it, the War..."_

"Endymion, Tyrant of the Earth, I wage war upon you!"

_"Suddenly, I was transformed into my Eternal Moon form, it was like the crystal had a mind of it's own and I felt power coursing through my body. I felt confident, I'd never feel my crystal react like this and the power that I'm feeling is so...pure."_

_"Some of my men came out and stood behind me, the others were waiting until I gave the signal."_

You wage war against me, my love, how cute.

"Don't call me that."

I intend to fight you as I planned, twelve midnight, not before or after. _I said with finality in my voice._

_She knew I was baiting her, so she decided to try and start a war so she could fight me while remaining on the Moon. Doesn't she know she can't have her cake and eat it too._

"What's wrong tyrant, are you scared?"

You should be, because I'm going to obliterate the Moon, decided on destroying it instead of taking it over, your people mean nothing to me. Besides...you're the only Moon creature I need.

_"He spoke with such casualty, like he was asking 'what's up?', like my people are nothing, like the Moon is nothing, but it's not, it's my home."_

Don't look so sad my love, I can always make another Moon, with no people...

_"Anger immediately over took me and before I knew it, my body was in the air and I was out of the protective barrier ready to kill Endymion."_

_"I banged on the glass of his ship and demanded that he come out and fight me like a man. A dark light beamed around me and before I could grasp what was happening, I was in Endymion's ship." _

_**(A/N No...Endymion's vessel doesn't look like a spaceship.)**_

_"He stood ten feet away from me, but I didn't let my confidence drop although my heart began to race. His features softened, something I didn't expect, which kind of threw me off a bit but I couldn't afford to lose focus, my people are depending on me."_

_"He came closer and tried to reach out his hand to me, I moved."_

_"I then called upon the power of my crystal and Endymion barely got away, my attack was able to graze him. I wasn't disappointed though, I knew he was extremely strong."_

_Endymion came at me and I jumped forward and summersaulted across the room, dodging him._

You know, we could do this the easy way or the hard way, easy way means you won't get hurt and the hard way...well lets just say you'll be spitting alot of blood.

"Fuck you!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

_"I heard Endymion scream out in pain and was thrown across the room, but he wasn't dead. I needed him dead! It was like I had to prove to myself that I was strong and not a failure. Also that despite all of the horrible things he did to me, a small part of me wanted to secretly forgive him...but I couldn't while he was still alive, it'd hurt too much. So I need him dead, he has to die..."_

_"I used the attack again, his armor fell off and bruises formed all over him. After a minute they healed but I noticed the healing process was slower."_

_"Endymion raised his hand and black lightening shot from it in all directions and hit me. Electric shocks were surging through me, but the pain was unbearable. I've never felt before, it was subtle but yet intense. It was the only way I could describe it, like small and soft but deep and painful, as if someone were digging through my flesh with a dull rubbery knife. Pulling out deep chunks of my flesh slowly and I couldn't take it, I blacked out."_

_Serenity was out for about an hour and I took it as time to polish my swords, I smiled at the thought of slicing through the neck of the Moon's soldiers and looking in their eyes as they cursed their fate. I sensed when Serenity awoke and put the sword down, I knew she would be unhappy to see me but I would be happy to see her. She was laying in my bed, I could almost see her underwear beneath the extremely short senshi skirt. I remember the last time she wore that was when she fought chaos, those were the times when she actually wanted to be with me._

_I looked as she touched her body and what was a surprised look on her face when she saw she was fully clothed, I couldn't help but chuckle. She hadn't noticed my presence and I watched as she began to inspect her chest and thighs, it was amusing to watch._

I didn't touch you. _Her head shot up and she looked shocked by my presence and also what looked like disbelief that I didn't touch her._

_Serenity looked at me with questioning eyes as if wondering what I was going to do to her._

_A wide smile formed on my face and I tried to milk the situation as much as I could. So I turned off the lights and I heard her jump off the bed almost instantly. I pushed the other button and candles lit up the room._

"What's wrong, my dear?" _I asked smirking at her._

_I watched as she took notice of the black silky rose petals and black roses that adorned the room._

"Are you planning on killing me?" _She asked confused and I couldn't help but laugh._

No, my love.

"Then what's with all the black roses?" _She asked accusingly and_ _I noticed she was now backing up slowly._

I thought they'd be romantic, don't you like them?

_"I knew Endymion was toying with me and that he was enjoying this but I couldn't anticipate what he was going to do. I could've sensed mockery in him before but now...nothing."_

_"I noticed as a man in uniform brought in a silver cart fulled with what I believed to be food, he began to set up everything and when he was done he took off the covers, it was food...? ALOT of food, shrimp, lobster, steak, you name it, it was there. Was Endymion serious?"_

Have dinner with me?

_"He couldn't be serious, does he think I'd actually have dinner with him after what he did to Arlana and Shawn"_

_"I sent an enormous wave of power at him but he dodged it, how could that be?" _

_"That was enough to tire me out and I leaned forward with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath."_

_"Endymion moved so quick I didn't even see it. He appeared infront of me just an inch from touching me then he reappeared where he initially was. He scared the crap out of me"_

Dinner?

"I'm not hungry?"

You should lie down, you look tired.

_"I need to get off this ship."_

"Are you insane?"

For you.

Just give up Serenity, you can't win and your people will die. Do you want them to die?

_"I looked at him in disbelief."_

It's not too late, you can stop it. _I said pouring her a glass of wine and she took it._

I know you want to throw that wine on me, you're becoming so predictable, Serenity.

_"He was right, I was planning on throwing it on him, but he didn't know I planned on setting him on fire."_

You don't drink, remember?

_"Damn, I forgot...bastard..."_

It's your destiny to be with me, Serenity. _"He whispered to me."_

_"I put the glass of wine down and I pushed him away forcefully."_

"No Endymion, my destiny was to become ruler of the Moon and ensure that evil never wins, to protect, to fight for love and justice and I will get justice even if it means putting my people at risk. Even if some fall, more will come and every generation will know of the tyrant who took their parents, grandparents, great grandparents and so on. I'm going to defeat you then put your body on display for people to look at and pity, I hope they spit on you and throw rocks at your corpse."

All that hate, is it all for me or are you saving some for yourself. _I teased._

_"Endymion stepped closer to me and licked my earlobe, I could feel his breath on me and I shivered."_

Don't you miss the days when I would kiss you and you didn't fight me?

_"Endymion towered over me with his tall stature and I could fell as he pushed his body into mine."_

I could sense the way I make you feel Serenity, your body temperature rises and your resistance falters.

You want me just as much as I want you and you love me just as much as I love you.

You're my reason for existing Serenity, you're the first thought on my mind when I awake and the last when I go to sleep.

I make you feel just as you make me feel, my body reacts to just your mere presence. _Serenity was still and her breath hard, I knew she was reacting to me._

_"Endymion took my hands and traced it down his chest then below his waist and even lower. I quickly yanked it back, it was like I was in a daze I had just snapped out of. He leaned into me and I felt his erection. I slapped him hard across the face."_

"You disgust me!" _"I pushed him aside and proceeded to move."_

_"He yanked me back and threw me against the wall then pinned my hands at the sides of my head and began kissing me passionately and roughly at the same time."_

Tell me you don't want this!

_"In a swift motion he transfered both my wrist into his right hand and put his left hand under my skirt, I felt his finger enter me and gasped, he covered my mouth with his._

_"Before I could react he reached his hand to my chest and squeezed my broach, I was immediately detransformed and he threw the locket with the crystal across the room. I was now in the clothes I had on earlier and Endymion began carrying me over to the bed. I began to kick and push at him but he wouldn't let up. He laid me down gently on the bed which I found surprising. He then began to kiss me softly, I also found that surprising aswell."_

You've missed me, Serenity, admit it.

_"I didn't answer him and he resumed kissing me, my body wouldn't move and my mind was in chaos. Endymion pulled my shirt over my head along with the necklace and I felt him take my breast into his mouth. I shivered and my hands were shaking but I tried to push him off."  
_  
Tell me that you don't like this!

_"I was too shocked to answer him, nothing would come out of my mouth. I felt Endymion pull my skirt down and threw it somewhere, he then began placing hot kisses down my stomach then lower, my body was on fire. I couldn't believe my body was reacting to him and what was worst was the side of me that wanted to forgive him was coming to the surface. The side that cried every night not just because of the horrible nightmares but because it was someone I still loved deep down inside that had hurt me and I still loved him. Because he hurt me and I still secretly missed him and I wanted to kill him to make sure I wouldn't forgive him. I was having second thoughts and Endymion knew it."_

_"I was so enwrapped in my thoughts that I hadn't seen when Endymion had undressed himself."_

"He pulled down my panties and it had hit me that I hadn't told him No...but I didn't say Yes either..."

_I kissed and sucked Serenity's neck and I felt her nipples hardern even more against my chest as I gently pulled the skin with my teeth._

_I began to ravish her breast and heard her moan, I moved my hand downward to stroke her folds gently and I knew she was highly aroused._

_"I felt Endymion touching me down there and I stiffended but my body became even more aroused. I didn't know what to do but I knew he was sending me into a frenzy. He began to enter one of his fingers and I moaned, I felt him whisper into me ear..."_

I know you like what I'm doing to you. _"His voice was raspy."_

_"He stopped moving his finger and instantly I missed the way it made me feel."_

Tell me.

"I want it."

_"As soon as those words left my mouth he began kissing me passionately and believe it or not I returned the kissed."_

_I ravished Serenity's mouth, and I loved sucking on her soft pink lips, they belonged to me, she belonged to me. I tugged on her extremely long ponytail so she would bend her head back and I'd have full access to leave my marks all over her neck. Everyone would know she's mine and where she stands._

_"Endymion moved lower and I felt him taste me with his tongue and it felt...different. I was new to all of these feelings and pleasures he was making me feel."_

_I worked my magic and Serenity's eyes became cloudy with lust while her fingers were entangled in my hair, I knew she was close to cumming and the thought of making my Serenity cum made me even harder._

_"Time went by and I was so enwrapped in ecstasy that I didn't care about anything else in that moment, so much pleasure was building up in me and I wanted to burst. Suddenly, I got a weird feeling, it was the feeling when someone would always come to me. Then I heard a voice:_

'Please don't give up.' 

_"It was Arlana!"_

_"I shot up and pushed Endymion off me, I'm sure for someone else it would've been hard not to let him continue but remembering what he did to Arlana and Shawn...I couldn't. How could I forget what happened, I'm so stupid! Seeing Arlana and Shawn's faces in my head brought back a bit of anger, Endymion had killed them and was happy about it. I couldn't give up, I couldn't give in, he's evil and I can't just forgive him. He put me through hell for weeks, wondering if this was the day I'd bleed to death or he'd finally kill me. Suddenly a tear escaped my eye."_

What's the matter, did I hurt you?

"You, get away from me!"

_**Endymion looked at Serenity baffled.**_

What are you talking about?

"You, you're evil, I can't believe I almost slept with you, just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm dumb Endymion."

We've established that I'm evil months ago, why does it matter now, besides...you liked it.

_**Serenity's palm connected with Endymion's face and the slap could be heard throughout the large room.**_

What happen, did I strike a nerve, you know it's true and you know what you do to me. _I gestured to my large erected penis._

_"All arousal had left my body and only disgust was left, I got up while wrapping the sheet around me and started grabbing my clothes while Endymion was still sitting on the bed."_

Where are you going?

"Away from the likes of you."

You don't have to go so soon, we could have some fun then you could leave if you want.

"You're an ass."

You're going to try and leave me like this?

"_Endymion gestured to his member and I picked up on the word try, don't tell me he's gonna try and stop me. I thought he couldn't try anything until midnight...did he say midnight? Crap, I don't remember him agreeing on that, he only said he wouldn't attack the Moon...so does that mean I'm fair game...? While I had all of my clothes bundled up in my hand I turned around slowing feeling the hairs on the back of neck stand up, he was still sitting on the bed and was shaking his head as if saying 'No, no, you're not leaving' Crap! How do I get myself in these messes."_

_"My heart started beating fast in my chest and I looked around for my crystal...he had it. I made a run for the door, it was locked and I knew he had the key. I started hitting on the door screaming for someone to open it, Endymion came behind me and started carrying me away."_

"Let me go!" _I screamed as I thrashed around in his arms._

So fiesty, maybe I should start using a whip on you...I could even chain you to my bed.

_"He threw me on the bed roughly and I tried to get up he proceeded to climb on me. I started punching and clawing at him but to no avail. I kept screaming for him to let me go but he ignored me and simply covered my mouth with his while he pinned my hands above my head. The girls are probably too busy dealing with their own problems to come and help me...they probably don't even know I'm here. All hope was gone, he'd have me again...just like he always did."_

_"Endymion positioned the head of his penis at my entrance and it felt hard as steel. I felt him take my breast into his mouth, he would always suck them while he was having me...I was so used to it I knew what he would do most of the times by heart. He kissed me again and I bit down on his tongue harder than ever before. I got up and ran but in a blink he was already infront of me and he looked angry, I spung around and tried to make a run for it, he grabbed my waist. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over, his back connecting with the hard floor. He was up within a second and he wrestled me to the cold floor over powering me. Does he intend to take me on the cold tile, it's frickin freezing."_

_"I felt Endymion take my breast in his mouth and he bit down, I knew had drawn blood and tears escaped my eyes. Feeling his erected penis at my entrance, I began to squirm and managed to turn over on my stomach and tried to crawl away. Endymion pulled me back down and I felt him climb onto me, he gripped my thighs and tried to spread my legs as far as they would open, but I tried to keep them closed. He used his knees to forced them open then he positioned himself between them._

"No."

Since you want it on your stomach who am I to deny a lady's request.

_"He's never taken me in this position and I only imagined it to be painful as the other times...maybe even more so."_

_"The tip of his penis pushed at my entrance and I immediately broke down, I began sobbing hard and big tear drops escaped my eyes."_

_"I didn't want to hurt again, the thought of Endymion tearing into me and without lubrication was horrific."_

_"The tears continued to fall and I was so tired, tired of pretending to be strong, tired of fighting him and tired of him hurting me. I was just so tired, the only thing I could do was plead with him and I doubt he would acknowledge me"_

"Endymion, please, please if you have any ounce of humanity left in you, you wouldn't do this. You're right, you're stronger than me and I don't have enough power to take you on, not even nearly as much. I shouldn't have held out on you."

_"He didn't answer me, but I noticed he went still so he had to be listening."_

"I'm telling you the truth Endymion, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry and I'm tired of fighting, so tired of fighting. I don't have anymore strength in me to fight with you anymore, I don't wanna fight with you, it just sucks all of the energy out of me. Sometimes when your finished with me, I just wish you'd kill me so I wouldn't have the responsibilty anymore, so I wouldn't be Queen and I wouldn't screw up everything. If you really love me as much as you say you do, you'd let me go." _"I sobbed"_

"When I go to sleep, you're the last thougth on my mind too, and I cry at night because I miss you so much my heart aches and it hurts. I die a little inside everyday and I don't know how much more I can take, if you do this Endymion, don't ever expect me to come to you willingly again."

_"Suddenly I felt his grip on me loosen, it shocked me and I took in a large intake of breath. Was he going to let me go or is it just another one of his sadistic jokes?"_

_"He got off of me but I was too scared to turn around and look at him."_

GO. _"Was all he said and I couldn't believe that he had said it, so I stayed."_

Use these last few hours to think about what you want to do and I don't have to remind you that you hold the lives of many innocent people in your hands.

_"With that he disappeared out of the room, I couldn't believe it, I cried in joy. Maybe I was getting through to him after all."_

_"I grabbed my clothes and tried to put them on as quick as I could but my hands kept shaking, I was thankful he hadn't tore them off me."_

_"I grabbed my crystal off the dresser and within seconds I was out of there and I flew pass everyone and went into my room and slammed the door, I leaned on the door and couldn't believe what just happened. I slid down to the floor and wept..."_

_**King Endymion:**_  
_**King Endymion sat in his den alone sipping on brandy in deep thought while just clothed in pants leaving his muscular top for the world to see. **_

_I can't believe I let that little pixie go, the first might think I'm getting soft...she might think I'm getting soft. Serenity's biggest mistake would be to doubt me. She was aroused by my touch and yet she fought it, but not before telling me she wanted it. I bet if all of those fuckings weaklings on the Moon were gone she wouldn't fight it then. _

_***FLASHBACK***_

"...if you do this Endymion, don't ever expect me to come to you willingly again."

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_I let her go, would she give me another chance so we could both live in peace and happiness...or would she take the hard way and lose._

_If I give up this power and denounce everything I've done...I know she'll come back to me in a heartbeat._

_**Just then Endymion looked at his dark energy and wondered...**_

* * *

Rei:

_**I should be happy, shouldn't I. I shouldn't feel like shit, I never wanted the baby anyway...right?****Rei asked herself while taking another puff of her cigarette and a sip of tequila.**_

Atleast I get to keep my figure.

"Stop it."

_**Rei turned around with curiousity and when she saw it was Jadeite, shock and excitement displayed in her eyes but she quickly brushed it off.**_

What are you doing here? _**She said taking another puff.**_

"I came to stop you from beating up yourself."

I wasn't beating myself up.

"That kind of behaviour isn't good for your mental health."

I don't know what you're talking about...besides...I didn't want the kid anyway.

_**Rei began walking away with her sexy leopard platform pumps with red soles.**_

"Rei, please don't walk away from me."

Why not, you walked away from me and right back to evil and to Endymion.

"Could we not talk about that."

Why not, it's fine to talk about me 'beating myself up' but not about how you were so deceptive?

_**Jadeite began walking closer to Rei.**_

"I'm sorry, can we start over?"

_**Rei looked at him as if she couldn't grasp what he was saying.**_

Excuse me? Am I hearing correctly because the last time I checked it was your fault I was mislead to believe I was pregnant!

If you had told us darkness had resurfaced from the beginning, we could've been prepared and not toyed with! _**Rei said as she was repeatedly jabbing her finger in Jadeiete's chest.**_

"But-"

Don't 'but' me, sorry can't cut it and there's nothing you can say to make this better...besides...I should've expected better from your kind.

"My kind?"

Yes, your kind: Evil, immoral people. Such as former negaverse inhabitants like you.

_**Rei blew smoke in Jadeite's face, dropped the cigarette then crushed it with her six inched heels and walked away.**_

"So what are you saying, you don't want to be with me anymore!" _**Jadeite yelled out from afar with desperation in his voice.**_

NO! _**Rei screamed so loud to the top of her lungs that it almost became a screech, then she continued walking, leaving Jadeite alone with his hope for them fading.**_

"I'll just give her some time, she'll come back to her sense...I KNOW it.

_**Lita and Ami were locked away in their rooms, trying to figure out if they should take their husbands back aswell. The four girls were between a rock and a hard place...Love or Duty.**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Queen Serenity's room:**_

_**She had finally stopped crying and was now just sitting there alone with her thoughts.**_

_I can't believe I almost slept with Endymion, how am I going to explain this to the girls, he killed Arlana and Shawn and I almost slept with him! Lets see, I went there alone and didn't call any of you because I wanted you guys to be safe and I remember what he did to me and I still went? Heck, I don't even believe that, I still can't believe that I became...'aroused' by him._

_***FLASHBACK***_

Use these last few hours to think about what you want to do and I don't have to remind you that you hold the lives of many innocent people in your hands.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_I cringed at the thoughts of Endymion coming here and slaughtering my people, I didn't want that. But I'm not strong enough to fight, what am I going to do._

_If I'm suppose to possess some kind of ancient special power...then where is it. If I go up against Endymion I could lose, and not just the battle but all of the innocent people aswell. I could lose my friends, I don't wanna lose Mina, Ami, Lita and Rei...maybe I should call the outer scouts and tell them the war is over and they don't have to come anymore. I could surrender myself to Endymion before it's too late._

_**Serenity looked at the clock and it read 11:00 pm**_

_Darnit! I don't have much time, think Sere, you can do this._

_**Serenity told herself as she hit at her head.**_

_Feels like I'm going crazy, I don't know what to do._

_Perhaps I could make Endymion promise he wont return and enslave my people or any of the planets. I could probably handle anything he does to me, besides...I can't get pregnant. Maybe it won't be so bad._

_I looked at the clock again and it now read 11:15pm._

_I only have forty-five minutes...What am I going to do...?_

* * *

Second thoughts huh? What is Serenity going to do guys?

Next chapter will be the War I think...don't wanna keep you guys waiting

Please review this time guys.

I'll be writing a new fic soon...it's gonna be 'Twilight' and it will be amazing! But it won't be until I finish this story...I like to make sure I finish everything first.

Tell me what you guys think and if you have any suggestions for this story.

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_


	21. WAR

**_First of all I want to THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING...MEANS ALOT :D :D But one review I got was negative... :| So I want to say something to that negative person...I deleted their review btw... I know this is ALOT to say before the story but you should read it so you won't be confused :)_**

**_You know what's the good thing about life? Everyone has the right to their own OPINION...yes, 'OPINION' Because that's all it is! It doesn't mean it's fact or that something is right just because 'they' say it's 'right'. It's what they believe, think and feel. You asked why I go through all these povs..Welllllllllllllllllll for starters, although Serenity and Endymion may be the main characters, the other characters have fans aswell...Serena isn't everyone's favorite, someone might like Rei more. I go through all those point of views so the other characters could have a larger role to play in the story..if I focus it around Serenity and Endymion, then what's the point...? :S Also I do that because I want the readers to get in the head of what everyone's thinking, not only Serenity and Endymion, i.e. Ami was the one to tell Rei that she wasn't pregnant...some people would want to know how Ami felt about having to tell Rei that and not just how Rei felt because she had a false pregnancy...Not everyone reads only because of Serenity and Endymion. Before you criticize people's work, try broadening your horizon some more, by what you said in your review, you show everyone how much you really know...NOTHING. It's not that I can't take critisim, it's that I take CONSTRUCTIVE critisim only. You'd be surprisedddddddddd to know how many people favorite me and my story...Alsooooo I and my story are added to PLENTY of alert list. I was going to dedicate a chapter to you and name it 'NOTHING' but since you know nothing...you might not pick up the amazing artistry in it. :)_**

**_Before we start, I want to let everyone know that I'm going with their english names...although I'm used to the japanese ones._**

**_Sailor Pluto: Japanese name-Setsuna Meioh/ English name: Trista Meioh_**  
**_Sailor Neptune: Japanese name-Michiro Kaioh/English name: Michelle Kaioh_**  
**_Sailor Uranus: Japanese name: Haruka Tenoh/English name-Amara Tenoh_**  
**_Sailor Saturn:Hotaru Tomoe..Her name was never anglicized_**

**_When in Serenity's pov Endymion's words are in " " and Serenity's is not. When in Endymion's point of view Serenity's words will be in " ". Everytime another character speaks, I will indicate who they are. Serenity and Endymion are the main characters so they get to speak freely and the only indication will be... " " or nothing. So remember...when there is no indication you know it's Serenity or Endymion..it could never be someone else._**

**_Narrator's font is always in bold & italic as usual :)_**

_Italic means it's a character's thoughts_

No special font, i.e. no bold or italic means their speaking out loud.

* * *

**_11:58 pm_**

_Together we stood, United, ready to take on anything and anyone, to protect the universe from evil and to fight for love and justice. The armies of the Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune stood behind us. The inners on my right and the outers on my left, Trista and Amara flashing dirty looks at me for not telling them what happened but I only ignored it trying to focus. Venus was underground in the palace, no matter how much we needed her I COULDN'T endanger the innocent life that was feebly growing inside her to be harmed. My fist balled tightly as I thought about all of the damage Endymion had cause and I know Mina wanted to be here but yet she didn't want to, she was torn between duty and her heart. The girls were already transformed into their super scouts form and I was in my eternal form. _

* * *

**_11:59 pm_**

****"Endymion, before the fight, I wish to give you something_." _

_Endymion turned around wondering what it was._

_The first pulled out a shiny onyx colored pearl._

Take this._ ****_

The pearl started to levitate.

It will give you more power than you already have, your power will increase 10 fold right now but to unleash its true ability, it will take time and then your power will increase 100 times more and there will be no one that could end our reign. We will rule side by side and you will have the Moon Queen that you desire...Also, once it's true power is unleashed, you will NEVER be able to revert back to good.

_Endymion stood there staring at the pearl and contemplating, his thoughts from earlier resurfaced and he knew once he accepted it...there was NO going back._

_If I go through with my promise and slaughter those people, Serenity will hate me forever. If I accept this, I could never go back. Why would I want to go back, I'm the most feared being in the solar system...besides, it's not like the pearl will influence my decisions, I know everything I did to Serenity was of my own free will and choice._

Will you accept, King? The pearl only maximizes your deepest want and desires, it's up to you what you do. 

I stared intently at the black pearl as it floated in the air glistening, contemplating what I should do.

_The pearl entered my body through my chest and I immediately felt an electric sensation spark through me, I could feel the power coursing through me, I felt ALIVE!_

_I was unstoppable and I felt my power increase 10 fold._

_The decision was made...I was never going back and Serenity will be mine whether she liked it or not._

* * *

**_12:00 am _**  
**_Queen Serenity:_**  
_An attack was launched and the ground began to shake, the barrier was gone and Endymion's ships began to descend while some maintained their position aflot. Endymion's human army was running towards us and Mine began to run towards them, I watched as blade hit blade and listened as steel clashed with steel. The residents of the Moon were in hidding and I wouldn't have it any other way. I saw as Jadeite, Nephrite, Andrew and Kunzite exited their ships and began to walk slowly, I wanted to imagine what the girls were feeling but I wouldn't allow myself...I didn't need my head clouded with too many emotions at this point. I noticed the puzzled look on Kunzite's face as he scanned the area where were standing and didn't see Mina, his look then changed to alleviation...he must've figured out she was staying low. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that he still cared gave me hope for them and in truth, I don't really blame the generals, I blame the tyrant._

_Jadeite used his powers and with his fingers he began setting buildings ablaze and I was stunned. They unleashed youmas upon the Moon and anger flared through me, I was infuriated!_

_Mars, Ami and Lita was in front of the generals in no time. _

Shine aqua illusion!

_I watched as the clearish blue liquid rushed in vast whirls and collided with the fire, the H2O being the victor of course. The force of the water was so mighty it outted the fire in one swift motion, Sailor Mercury smiled...pleased with herself._

_Jupiter oak evolution!_

_Jupiter destroyed all the youmas but more keep coming and the girls began attacking the generals. I was waiting to see Endymion, I knew I must've looked like a whimp standing here doing nothing but I needed to save my energy for him._

_Speak of the devil._

_He began to walk out of his ship and it seemed as if he was moving in slow motion, how could he be so smug after all he's done. He looked more muscular and black energy was radiating off of him, I wonder what he did. The outer scouts immediately formed a circle around me, Sailor Pluto put her garnet scepter infont of me as it pointed at Endymion while Sailor Saturn put her silence glaive over Pluto's scepter forming an 'X'. The motion told Endymion he wasn't allowed anywhere near me and I saw him smirk._

King Endymion of the Earth, you are not allowed near Serenity, the Queen of the Moon and we are here to firmly enforce that no harm shall come to her even if it means sacrificing ourselves! _I heard Trista tell Endymion._

_Endymion stopped in his tracks, he gave them a look as if saying "Oh really?" _

"This is childs play"

_Endymion brought his hand up and a ball of fire appeared in his palm but he wasn't getting burnt. He directed it at Pluto and Saturn but they whirled their scepter and glaive creating a large wind and the fire disappeared. I could feel the intense heat of it as it dissipated and Saturn and Pluto made an x with their forearms shielding themselves. I watched as building upon building fell and the terrorfied screams of my people pierced the smokey air, there was barely any air to breathe in, mostly only carbondioxide from the fires and combustion. Although it should've been dark around 12am the sky had turned pink as if knowing there was an unbalance in the two forces. _

_I watched as the armies of the earth and moon fought immensely while sweat adorned their foreheads, grunting of effort was heard as swords clashed and machine guns were fired. I could almost hear as bullets pierced fleshed and burned through their bodies. I could've sensed the life slowly draining from them and I knew their last thoughts was of their familes, I could almost see the images flash through my head but I had to shake it. Every weapon imaginable was being set off and launched..even missiles. The earth's army was greatly outnumbered and I knew they didn't expect armies of the other planets to be there. We would've won over the earth's army if it wasn't for the Generals causing trouble for my scouts._

I was starting to become accustomed to what was happening. Adrenaline was pumping through me in vast amounts and I began to sweat... I wanted to fight, it was a rush that caused me to ache and I know it needed to be satiated. Now._**  
**_

Silver Moon C-

Stop Sailor Moon! This is exactly what he wants, for you to waste your energy, you have to save it and use it only when needed. _Uranus told me, I stopped because I knew she was right._

_I saw Endymion turned his attention to Hotaru and smiled._

"Shouldn't you be playing with dolls?" _He asked her._

_Saturn pointed the long glaive up at Endymion as if giving him a warning and he gave a hearty laughed._

"The little dark pixie is going to kill me with that?" _He asked amused_

_Hotaru pushed the glaive up higher so the sharp tip was pushing into Endymion's neck but not hard enough to break skin._

"I don't want to kill you but if I have to I will."

_Endymion reached out to grab Hotaru._

Hey, pick on someone your own size, lover boy! World Shaking!

_Uranus had stopped him before he grabbed Hotaru by her throat._

You seem to like picking on defenseless little girls. _Sailor Neptune told him and all of us caught the hidden meaning except Hotaru...after all, she was still very young._

_The powerful attack sending Endymion flying across the field and for some reason it gave me great pleasure to have to watch him slowly get up. He brushed off the debri from his armor and I knew his bones must have ached like hell. It also dawned on me that the scouts were still protecting me, after all the things he did to me I wanted to hurt him myself, make him suffer but alas, I couldn't for the betterment of the outcome._

Endymion smirked.

"I only have eyes for your precious Queen, little girls like her don't interest me." _He said pointing at Hotaru._

"I'm done playing games, get out of the way before you get hurt and if you don't give me any mouth, I'll even let Serenity write you every once in a while."

_The nerve of him! My anger was becoming uncontainable and as if knowing what I was thinking Neptune launched a blast at him._

Deep Submerge!

_"A force field surrounded me so her attack was in vain. I was done playing with these girls, I wanted Serenity and I wanted her now. With one swift motion, the outer scouts were sent flying over 50 ft away."_

_Endymion waved his hand and the girls were thrown across the field, I didn't see any whirlwind or anything, they just were tossed away, like he had some kind of invisible power...like telekinesis..._

_Endymion began to approach me slowly with a victorious smile on his face and my confidence began to drop...I was so scared I just froze..._

Silence glaive surprise! Bet you weren't expecting that you traitor. _Hotaru sneered at Endymion just before she collapsed._

_Concern and worry quickly filled me and surprisingly, I was able to move again. I ran towards her as fast as my legs would let me go not even worrying what happened to Endymion. From the corner of my eye I could see that he was on the ground unmoving and I felt joyous inside but it was short-lived. _

Hotaru, what were you thinking! _I practically yelled while panting._

I couldn't let him take you, it's my job to protect the Moon Queen. _Was all she said then I felt her head go limp in my hand as it turned to the other side._

_Tears quickly filled my eyes._

She has a pulse! _Uranus yelled out behind me and I wondered who she was talking to until I saw the girls reached beside me._

She'll be fine, just tired. _Ami told us._

_I felt relieved and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Just as I exhailed I felt the ground move, a stinging pain and heard some of the girls screamed. We were flying through the air then suddenly we hit the ground rougly, I almost had a heart attack. That scared the crap out of me. I looked around to see what was going on._

Kunzite, you bastard! _I heard Rei yelled._

_I turned my head in the other direction to see him smirking. How dare he, what a sucker move._

I'll give him something to smile about, Sparkling wide pressure!

_Jupiter sent him flying through the air with painful electric waves circulating his body and by the looks on the other general's faces I knew they wanted to laugh...especially Nephrite._

_I looked at the spot where Endymion was lying to see he had already moved and I noticed a large crater in the wake of Saturn's attack. It's a good thing she didn't use her death reborn revolution, or worst...she could've lowered the point of the scythe of the goddess of death to the ground and bring ruin to this world, but I know she wouldn't destroy the Moon Kingdom. And I wouldn't want her to do it on Earth either...too many innocent people, maybe if we could some how take this battle deep into space..._

**_(A/N The 'scythe of the goddess of death' is the silence glaive...just using it's second name)_**

_I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone grab me and throw me down._

"What's the matter, did you forget about me darling?" _He sneered the last word._

_I really wasn't on my game, this reminds me of when I first became a sailor scout._

_I quickly jumped to my feet and did a spin kick but it seemed to have no affect on Endymion._

_He grabbed me by the throat and as a brave reflex I didn't know I even had, I grabbed this throat harshly in return, trying to squeeze the breath out of him. It was so difficult to do, it was like he upgraded his body aswell because no matter how hard I squeezed it wouldn't get any tighter. I was losing oxygen and I needed to do something, fast. I thought about one of his biggest negatives, something Endymion hated the most. I looked at an Earth soldier who wasn't standing too far from us and winked at him giving him a seductive look which he returned of course. I knew Endymion would be jealous beyond belief, that was one thing he didn't have a hold on...his jealousy._

_Endymion threw me down on the ground hard then took out his sword and sliced the Man's body in half, it was a gruesome sight. While Endymion was staring at the man's corpse with hatred I took it as a chance to sucker punch him. I felt the bones in his jaw crack as my fist connected with his face, I never thought anything could feel so good until now. His head spung the other way from the effect of the punch, he tried to grab me and I sailor kicked him. As I fought with Endymion I saw the girls busy with the generals and Sailor Neptune putting out any fire the generals would start. Atleast the Kingdom wouldn't be burnt down._

_Endymion took out his sword and pointed it at me, I knew he was bluffing, he wouldn't actually kill me. Besides, he 'needed' me as he put it._

What are you going to do with that, kill yourself and do the galaxy a favor?

_I saw him smile at me...it shouldn't have but it made me nervous as hell._

_He sliced through the air with it and I thought I was hallucinating because black dust appeared then disappeared just at it had appeared. What the heck..?_

_I fell to the ground slowly, my body feeling heavy and kind of numb, I couldn't move..I was paralyzed! While lying on the ground I was looking up to the sky and I made out the figure of the one who had identified himself as 'the first'. He was smiling and I knew he was the one who gave Endymion so much power and-_

_I was yanked out of my thoughts yet again..._

"Remember that trick you pulled on me when you escaped, you're not the only one who could immobilize people, Serenity."

_I felt him grab me rougly by my fuku._

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue...would you like me to call Luna so she can give it back to you?"

_He had the nerve to joke. I didn't find any of this funny..at all. I can't fricken move!_

"Face the fact that you're going to lose and I'll spare the rest of the people."

_Endymion turned me around and I felt his flat stomach against my back, I was too short, I barely reached his chest. He whispered huskily into my ear._

"How about we finish what we started earlier, we could do it right here."

I'd rather have sex with the corpse of the soldier you killed! _I spat at him._

_He was holding both my wrist behind my back in his hand and I felt his grip tighten._

"You belong to me and you'll do as I say, I won't tolerate your attitude and if I want, I'd take you right here."

_I felt my strength start to return a little and I began to squirm out of his grip._

Let go out of her! _I heard Mars yell._

Mars fire ignite!

_The raging ball of fire missed Endymion and he simply ignored her and continued to whisper in my ear.  
_  
"I could take you right here and none of these weaklings would be able to stop me." _I then felt Endymion licked my ear and I shivered..this was really uncomfortable, especially with everyone watching._

"But then again, I don't want any other man looking at what's only for my eyes, the thought of that makes me blood boil...I wouldn't want to have to slaughter Kunzite and the rest of them."

Are you deaf, let her go! _I heard jupiter yell as she was readying herself to attack._

_Endymion finally looked up..._

"She doesn't want me to let her go..isn't that right Serenity?" _He asked while smirking at me._

"Why don't you tell them what we were doing just a few hours ago, how you told me you wanted it. The way I made you feel sent you into a frenzy, you enjoyed it so much you still have my marks and wear them proudly."

_Endymion said as he pulled my fuku a little lower to show the vast amount of hickies._

"Don't you remember moaning in pleasure as I ate you out, you soaked my sheets quite a bit, love. I don't recall you ever telling me NO when I had my finger in you. When you came up to my ship you were so angry over your friend's deaths that you returned my kiss."

_I felt mortified, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Everyone was watching._

You're lying! _I heard Jupiter yell._

"If I'm lying then why doesn't she say I'm lying, I don't hear her protesting."

_Endymion let my hands go and put his hand on my back._

"Sweetheart, tell them I'm not lying."

_Endymion was so smug, I knew he wanted to laugh and was enjoying every bit of this but a giant lump formed in my throat and my throat and chest began to burn._

_When I tried to talk only a hoarse squeak would come out, the only thing I could've done was cry. Endymion was truly a sadist, I've never felt more humiliated...ever. No amount of klutz attacks combined could add up to this._

Is it true Sere, is what he saying true? _Rei asked with desperation hoping I'd say 'No, he's lying' but I couldn't say that, I would've been lying if I had._

I-I-Yes.

"You have them fighting a war in vain and people losing their lives for nothing. You know you'll come back to me just like you did earlier."

SHUT UP!

_I've never screamed so hard in my life and my throat ached._

_I looked intently into Endymion's eyes and wondered how could he be so cruel but he only smirked._

You guys, I'm so sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am, I don't know what came over me.

I was so angry at him I don't know how we got to what he's talking about.

He started kissing me and doing things to me and it felt good and didn't hurt like the other times before. I told them as the tears continued to flow. I wasn't used to how he made me felt and it was hard to resist it.

After a while I changed my mind and I pushed him off, I swear. I told him no and to stop then I got up and got my clothes to try and leave but he wouldn't let me and he tried to force me. I have finger marks and bruises between my thighs where he pryed them open. I wasn't going to have sex with him, You guys, my people and Arlana is the reason why I didn't. When I knew I couldn't win I pleaded with him, he let me go and told me to use the last few hours to think about what I wanted to do. I said while wiping the abundance of tears off my face. I would never put you guys through this if it wasn't necessary. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've told you._ I sunk to the ground sobbing, I couldn't stop the tears.  
_  
_They came and put their hands around me hugging me tight.  
_  
I don't deserve friends like you.

Sere, we believe you. Don't worry, it's okay, when you're new to those kind of sensations, it's hard to stop. _Rei said.  
_  
And you, you're sick and depraved! _Rei told him._

"She led me on then suddenly decides to change her mind, you should be happy I let her go."

I didn't lead you on, you were the one who pinned me against the wall.

Don't argue Sere, we know what he did and it doesn't matter, because he's doing to die. _Lita said as she punched Endymion and he hit the ground. _

Thunder cr-

Venus love and beauty shock!

Huh, what just happened? _Jupiter asked looking around to see who interuppted her attack._

I was listening to everything, I couldn't just sit by, no matter the predicament I'm in. My duty to protect the Queen comes first and all personal matters afterwards. **_Venus said._**

But you're p-

I don't care, I have faith that we'll win this war and when we do your powers will return fully to you, your power can always heal my baby.

Venus I can't let you do this, you can't put our child's life in danger. **_Kunzite told her._**

Shut up! If it weren't for your deception, this wouldn't be happening. You don't have the right to speak to me.

Venus he's right, as Queen I won't let you do this.

It's a good thing our duties comes before your authority. _She said and I smiled at her. She was right, no matter how much I objected to being protected, it was still their job.  
_  
Jupiter supreme thunder dragon!

Mars Flame sniper!

Furious Random crescent beam shots!

Mercury aqua mirage!

Dead scream!

Silence glaive surprise!

World shaking!

Deep submerge!

_When I saw all of the girls used their attacks, I took it as my cue to use mine too. I even noticed it was their special attacks, all except the outer scouts but Hotaru's attack was one of the most powerful._

Silver Moon Power Kiss!

_**(A/N For those of you who don't remember some of those attacks or have never seen them i.e. 'Mars flame sniper' ...they are REAL attacks. Some of them are the scouts special and most powerful attacks, that's why I chose them. Some of them were only used once in anime or only seen in the manga)**_

_We all attacked together at once before, but not with Trista and Hotaru's powers, I was nervous about the outcome but I had plenty of faith that it would prove out to be successful. I watched as power collided with power and fear grew in the General's eyes. I've never seen them look so afraid. I watched as the 'flame sniper' collided with the 'thunder dragon' setting it on fire, the large dragon now had massive waves of fire running over and through it. Venus' crescent beam shots sounded like the roar of a thousand waves as they shot pass me as if being pulled toward the dragon by a magnetic force. When the 'silence glaive surprise' merged with the dragon there was a great explosive sound and the beast turned purple in color. On the way towards the gigantic creature, 'world shaking' and 'dead scream' kept rubbing against each other then separating and eventually combining creating an enormous ball of energy. _

The combination arrived to their destination and the dragon swallowed them up through it's mouth, I became fearful because it looked as if the powers had a mind of their own and we couldn't afford to lose control of it. I could see the enormous ball in it's stomach which was see-through and made of lightning and thunder. Ami's and Neptune's attacks were next to hit the ferocious beast, Pluto's attack hit it first cause it to grow twice in size and Mercury's next, the water causing the thunder dragon's electric waves to have a small reaction but it didn't out Fire from the flame sniper that was continuously shooting over and through the dragon. No. It was Neptune's deep submerge that caused the dragon to be electrocuted by it's on electricity but the fire wasn't outted and the beast started to roar, I was a loss for words, it actually roared!

I now watched as the forces of nature: fire, water, lightning etc.. synchronized and entwined with each other. Fire running through and over, water etc. It was an astounding unity to behold. I was drawn out of my thoughts as the 'Silver Moon Power Kiss' the beast on it's forehead and was absorbed. The symbol of the Moon appeared on his forehead just as it was on mine but the beast's had the symbol of the planets surrounding it's own. My attack was the very last to hit the beast and just as it did there was a vast explosions, the armies stopped fighting to gasp and watch in awe, even Endymion was astounded. The fire, water, lightning etc turned to colors and was now pink, red, blue, green, orange, purple, maroon, gold and sea-green. The dragon turned to the mentioned colors, enterlacing and entwining with each other then collided and turned white, it then launched at me disappearing into my stomach.

Just then I felt a sudden shot of pain and screamed to the top of my lungs, it was unbearable.

I grabbed my stomach in pain while water drained down my legs, I wondered what was happening because I hadn't seen Endymion or anyone else attack me. Darkness was falling upon me, I knew this feeling all too well from the times after Endymion was finished with me, I was about to go unconscious so I didn't fight. I let myself sink slowly into the abyss wondering what was happening and how could there be such a pain so terrible.

What's happening to her! **_Mina yelled._**

Endymion stood there just staring with the rest of the Generals as pure puzzlement danced on their faces and fear embedded in Endymion's eyes.

"My beloved was dying, I could sense her life slowly slipping out of her and I didn't know why. For the first time in a long time, I felt afraid..."

I felt someone pick me up and heard the girls calling my name.

As I floated deeper away into the abyss, their voices became soft and distant.

Damnit, what's wrong with her! I don't see any blood, stab wounds or anything on her! **_Jupiter screamed._**

She's in labor! **_Ami said softly to herself almost as a question. _**

Damnit Ami, this isn't time for jokes, I know I'm not in labour! **_Venus said._**

Not you, her! Serenity's pregnant and she's having the baby n-now!. **_Ami said in utter disbelief._**

"What!" **_Endymion yelled._**

You got her pregnant you son of a bitch! **_Lita screamed at Endymion and the only thing keeping her from killing him was that he held their Beloved Queen in his arms._**

"I was rap-hurting her, and she was pregnant?" **Endymion thought to himself in disbelief not even able to continue to say the word he had began saying.**

Serenity's stomach was glowing and just then the white light shot itself at Endymion and he collapsed with Kunzite grabbing the unconscious beauty from his arms.

* * *

Endymion POV:

The darkness disappeared and I was in my palace again, everything else just felt like a dream. I couldn't wait to get to our room so I could see my beloved my wife again. When I walked into the room words couldn't describe what I saw. A large beast with claws, black eyes and black hair was trying to strangle her, I became infuriated and my power began radiating off me. I don't know what this creature was but it was going to be dead! I leaped at it and it leaped aswell, I attacked it and it attacked me. When I moved my hand it moved it's hand.

Something was wrong.

I began to speak and he spoke the exact same time I did saying the exact same thing.

I put my left hand behind my back and it did the same aswell.

This...'thing'...it was me.

I couldn't believe it.

The monster then disappeared it.

I was the monster.

It couldn't be, I would never kill Serenity.

A figure appeared before me, it was me in human form only his eyes were midnight blue and mine were black.

Who are you?

"I am you, Endymion, the good you."

"To escape this place you must battle with yourself and whoever wins, may it be the good or evil you...you will fully become and never will you be able to revert back

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

What are we going to do... Rini is coming now and we're in a fricken field!

Serenity barely has a pulse and it's fading as times passes.

Ami looked around as everyone stared at her, depending on her to do something, after all...she was a doctor...wasn't she?

If I manage to save Sere, how can I save Rini, I thought Serenity said she couldn't get pregnant.

We don't even know which time Endymion got her pregnant, Serenity could be a month or two for all we know! And if that's the case, then we know the survival rate for Rini...

Ami told the girls and they all hung their heads because they now realized that they were in a tough predicament.

You girls, I don't know if I can save the both of them...it's like a condemned outcome...A War we can't win...

* * *

**_I can't tell you guys how happy I am that you reviewed and I know I took a longggg time to update and I'm sorry :(_**

**_Butttt...I bet ya didn't expect Serenity to be pregnant did ya! :P lol_**

**_Endymion got sucked into his subconscious and gets to fight with himself...wish I could do that lol_**

**_In the next chapter I will explain how she was able to get pregnant :)_**

**_REVIEW! If I'm pleased with the number of reviews I get, I will update within 4 days! :D :D :D :D :D_**


	22. MOON: The Light & Symbol of Hope

_**Sorry for any mistakes I made.**_

* * *

_**Serenity's Pov:**_

_I felt so peaceful and serene, it was as if everything else was just a dream. Like all the corupt and immoral stuff just floated away and not just the evil stuff but as if I was floating away... I felt so light and the feeling of euphoria was immense. I knew I was dying yet I had no regrets, I had given it my all, my best and that's what counted. I wasn't going to beat myself up over anything, I felt too peaceful for that. I was floating upwards looking at the darkness but the higher I got the more it faded and the brighter everything became. I guess the future could always change, I was going to be known as the 'Late Neo-Queen Serenity and Rini wouldn't be born. I felt a moment of sadness but it was quickly replaced, the thought of her being born while of that destruction and grief was going on wouldn't be good nor fair to her. My wings were even spread, not the ones when I'm in my eternal sailor moon form. No, these were the more fairy like ones and they were pink. My hair was down hanging freely out of the pigtails covering my naked figure and I felt free. Everything about me was humble, even the place where I was. I was now soaring upward white surrounded me with colorful blutterflies, pink, purple, gold, every color. I didn't know where I was going but I knew it was somewhere peaceful, paradise. Tears were now escaping my eyes and for the first time in a long time...they were tears of joy. I started to sob as everyone's face flashed through my mind: Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita. I smiled as I squeezed my eyes shut, the pressure causing the pending tears to run._

_I'll miss you guys, I love you so much and I hope you continue to fight. Be strong._

_I sensed that I had arrived at my destination and slowed down, all I saw were white gates but when I looked closer I saw Queen Serenity, my mother._

"Welcome, my child."

Mother! I ran to hug her. I've missed you so much._ I began to to tremble from the sobs that erupted from me._

"I've missed you too." _Her smile was warm_

* * *

Sere, wake up!**_ Lita screamed as she slapped the young Queen's face._**

If you do I'll bake you all the muffins you can eat. **_Lita told her as she shook her._**

Please, Sere, I can't live without you. This has to be a trick, you're not gone are you? You'll wake up just like you always do and we'll go shopping. Just wake up! **_Mina pleaded, she sobbed so hard she couldn't get her words out._** **_When she couldn't plead anymore from the burning in her throat she just slid down next to Serenity, her arms encircled Serenity's body._**

Sere, please wake up. **_Rei whispered but the hoarseness of her voice still audible._**

SHE'S DEAD. **_Ami said solemnly as tears slipped down her face._**

**_Ami couldn't keep it in any longer, she just burst out sobbing._**

**_Amara turned around, she didn't want anyone to see her cry, she always had a soft spot for Serenity. Michelle comforted her while crying herself. Trista couldn't keep the tears away anymore either, her Queen, the one who she was destined to protect, the light and hope of the galaxy, protector of love and justice was now gone..._**

Our Queen is gone? **_Rei said in disbelief as if asking herself, her proud voice at it's most humble, unaware of the salty water that trickled down her face._**

* * *

_I enjoyed the warm embrace of my Mother so much that I didn't realize minutes had passed already._

"My daughter, you are here before your time." _Her tone was soft and humble but still that of a Queen._

_I felt kind of embarrassed._

Well, everything didn't go as Endymion's future self told us in the past.

_I noticed my Mother hung her head down_. "Yes, I have seen all the horrible that's happened and I'm sorry you hadf to go through it."

It doesn't matter, I'm happy now and at peace.

"But your friends aren't."

_I frowned for a second._

In time, they will get over it and everything will be okay.

"But everything is not, my dear"

I know...and it probably won't be for a long time, but good will prevail. It always does, I don't know how but it will...

"How can it prevail with the light of hope gone?"

Once there is good, there's always a chance.

"But the symbol of good is fading."

What do you mean, Momma?

"You."

"Take a look"

_Just then a small round portal appeared before me, I could see the girls and they were crying?_

That's me.

"Yes, my child, it is. The thought of a dead Queen sadens them"

They will be okay in time, right?

Queen Serenity shook her head at me.

"After the negaverse appeared and destroyed the Moon Kingdom, I sent you all to the future in hope that royal bloodlines would live on. I wanted you to rebuild the silver millenium, that's why the scouts are there, to help and protect you. After you were born, the negaverse resurfaced. You were and still are the symbol of hope, when you were reborn, there was a chance again. You are the only one who could stop the darkness, that is why you are the light of hope, 'Neo-Queen Serenity'. Neo means new, that's why it's your title, you are the New Queen Serenity, I can no longer fight evil. That's why you were born, to stop it."

"Serenity you are pregnant and Rini is dying."

_I almost collapsed, I couldn't believe what she was telling me, it took me a while to graps it but I still hadn't processed it completely._

No, I can't be pregnant. It is impossible! You said I couldn't get pregnant.

"Think back, my child, deep into your mind."

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_I couldn't bare to mess up their happy lives just for my sake, it would be selfish. Just then I heard Endymion's voice in my head. "Why sacrifice all unnecessarily when only one is needed?" I miss my mom, luna, my friends, artemis...EVERYONE._

**_Just then a tear slipped from the Queen's eye and she started to sob_.**

_I can't even get back home to the Crystal palace, maybe I am just a big crybaby-_

**_Just then the crescent moon on Serenity's forehead started to glow and she heard a voice speaking to her._**

"Be not afraid my child, everyone weeps, even the strongest set of people, it's ok to cry. The King is tainted with a power I've never came across in all my years of ruling, beware my child that the power he possesses is ancient and I foresee a great war between two worlds to come and with alot of heartache. You my sweet daughter, my dear Serenity, it pains me so much to see you in a situation such as this-hold on and be strong because you hold what is the most powerful weapon in all the universe, keep it as you have kept yourself all of your life...good and pure. I will leave you with a special gift, you won't be able to get pregnant until the time is right and with the right person...Remember my daughter, I love you."

_***END FLASHBACK***_

You, you deceived me?

_Queen Serenity only smiled at me._

"No, I did not my child, I said 'until the time is right and with the right person' and that person is Endymion."

_I stood there in deep thought, my thoughts racing. I was running things through my head a thousand times over at a thousand miles._

_Suddenly a lightbuld ticked in my head._

I was already pregnant...and you knew. That's why you told me to keep the weapon pure.

Let me see if I've got it correct. The weapon is-

"Small lady, that is correct." She had cut me off.

"You also didn't get morning sickness or any other symptoms because I took care of it"

And you needed me to keep 'it' pure and by it I mean her because...

"Endymion has evil power in him, when you conceived, his genes carried that evil along with it, so if you were to become bitter there was a great chance Rini might be born evil."

Why didn't you tell me I was pregnant?

"My love, don't be upset with me but I couldn't risk the first finding out and ruining everything."

If you came to me around that time then it means Endymion got me pregnant the first time he...hur-

"Raped you? You can say the word, it's not dirty and it wasn't your fault."

I know...it's just I'm more comfortable with hurt. Can we change the topic please?

_Queen Serenity smiled and nodded._

"A few hours before he came to you he had accepted the first. The first time he, 'hurt' you, I knew there would be no going back right away for him. So when he committed that evil and unthinkable act, the foces of good reacted and Rini was conceived. There is always a reaction from every action Serenity, cause and effect balances the order of good and evil."

"Small lady will be the light of hope for her generation when you are gone. That is why you have to go back, your purpose as the symbol of hope is to have Rini."

How can I have her with all that's going on?

"My child, believe me when I say that she will be untainted by all of this. You must keep rini, we can't let the first succeed or all will be ruined. If Endymion does not revert back to the way he was and denounce his ways...then it will be very difficult for you and rini to save the galaxy from their darkness. The first needed a warrior of good out of the way, so he gave Endymion to get what he truly desires and with Endymion fixated on you and not fighting at your side, the first gets the upper hand. There was one thing to our advantage, the first didn't know what form the weapon would be in, he never expected you to get pregnant with Rini. I know Endymion would never be cruel to his daughter, so you have to make sure she comes into this world safely. The first might try to kill Rini, but he knows if he does that-Endymion will break the agreement with him and if Endymion, you and the scouts take on the first together, he would lose. He is desperate and it's a chance he may be willing to take."

But, it's already too late, I can't be more than three months pregnant! I fretted.

"If Rini is not able to come now, then that would mean you would have to try for her with Endymion"

I can't do that I think it's best she comes now but this is soooo messed up what if I can't get her to come! _I blurted out_

_Mother smiled a loving-kind-hearted smile._

"My child, go and keep in mind that with hope all things is possible."

**_(A/N For those of you who don't remember the flashback you can refer to chapter 10 :) )_**

* * *

_Suddenly I was back in my body taking in huge gasp of what I would've hoped to be air but it was smoke instead. Smoke clogged my air ways and it was difficult for me to breathe, I know we had to get everything under control soon. It felt as if I were sleeping forever but soon dizziness over took me. The grabbed me and pulled me close while still staring at me in disbelief, afraid to touch me but squeezing me the same time._

"Sere, you're alive!" _I heared Mina squealed out and an abundance of joyful tears started to fall from her eyes. I could see the wonder and amazement in each of the girl's eyes, but mostly...thankfulness._

Stop you guys or you'll squeeze me to death!

"Don't you ever do that again meatball head or I won't be your friend anymore...Queen or not!"_ Rei yelled at me and I laughed._

_I haven't been called that in a long while. It never occured to me that I never wore hair in that style since I became Queen unless I was transformed in my scout form, most of the time it was in a ponytail, curled or simply down._

"How was it that you were able to come back to life?" _Ami asked me eagerly, still curious and eager to learn as ever._

Long story, we'll talk about later.

"Well, it's just good to have your back." A_mara said nonchalantly trying to hide the astoundment and gratitude of having me back in her voice. I could see the dried tears that stained her face and I knew she was crying, she always liked to put on a tough façade and it kinda reminded me of Rei's proudness. She always acted stuck-up and proud but deep down I knew she's a true friend and really loves me._

_I was pulled from my thoughts by the feel of liquid running down my legs. It was a blood and a little bit of clear fluid, the girls also noticed and decided it was time to take me inside._

"Sere, you're in labour." _Ami informed me._

Yeah, I already know.

_They all looked at me questioningly._

I didn't know before-I swear! I just found out, long story. Talk later! Get me inside!

_I blurted out all at once and while they were carrying me inside I noticed Endymion's unmoving body on the ground._

Is he...dead?

"No, just unconscious, he fainted right after you. We don't have time for him, let the Generals take care of their _precious_ King" _Rei spat with disgust._

_I suddenly became light headed...and once again...I entered into the waiting darkness._

_A few hours later I awoke feeling very well rested, Ami informed me that I had lost too much blood and that I was miscarrying but surprisinly stable now. I couldn't help but think of Queen Serenity, I only smiled and looked up. I knew Ami didn't like medical mysteries so I decided to tell her. Everyone was around so I decided to kill two birds with one stone._

_**(A/N Hotaru is in another room resting)**_

Okay you guys it's a very long story so I'm gonna cut it short. While unconscious I met my mother-

"Queen Serenity?" _Mina said the obvious and everyone else only rolled their eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle at the clueless blond._

Yes, Mina, Queen Serenity.

My mother stabled my condition and she said that the first time Endymion raped me I became pregnant with Rini because there was a disturbance in the forces or whatever

You know the evil guy that's caused all of this the first Well she didn't tell me because she didn't want to risk him finding out and stopping everything. Since she sent us to the future I became the light/symbol of hope...whatever she calls it to defend against evil but now Rini is dying and if she dies all hope will lost...I think Cause there is nooooooo way I'm having sex with him! If Rini gets here I don't know what she's suppose to do because she's only a baby! I blurted out

_The girls stared at if I had grown a second head with their mouths gaped._

Don't just stand there...say something!

"I-I don't know what to say" _Rei said._

"Neither do I"_ Ami added._

_If Ami doesn't know then I'm definately screwed._

"Okay, calm down. All we have to do is make sure Rini stays in Sere's stomach long enough to grow then she can be delivered and come and help us save the universe. Now how do we do that?" Mina said

_I was still new to the fact of being pregnant and it was sitting well with me...just over a year ago I was normal school girl fighting evil youmas...well not normal. But being a cry-baby back then was alot easier than being Queen and deciding the fate of the galaxy. How the heck am I even going to push out a baby. All that baby thinking reminded me of Mina's situation._

How's your baby doing Mina?_ I asked soft and calmly cutting through all of the blabber that was going on._

_She looked a bit surprised then she smiled._

"Ami says good but we're not out of the woods yet."

You guys, I think you should talk with your husbands and try to forgive them, Endymion is the one to blame. I'm pretty sure the Generals didn't really have much of a choice.

_The girls nodded in agreement and promised they'd have a talk with their husbands._

_I noticed I was still receiving dirty looks from Amara and I decided to confront the matter at hand._

What's your problem? _My words came out harsh and I knew it wasn't like my usual self to be bold and direct but her stares and dirty looks have been bugging me for hours...I guess the authority in my Queen side stepped out but I'm usually a humble person._

"You"_ I was surprised at how direct she was but then again it's to be expected from her and I decided not to let my emotions play on my face._

_Trista intervened with a soft and gentle tone..._

"What Amara means is that you neglected to tell us of something so important"

"Yeah, just because we're the outer scouts doesn't mean we don't have a right to know what's going on" _Michelle told me but I knew she was speaking to all of the other girls in the room aswell._

"Oh please! When we first met you guys you were being secretive and didn't have time to talk to us, as if we were beneath you."_ Lita nearly yelled at them and I smiled inside but I didn't want her to fight my battles._

Being held as a prisoner and not being able to control your evil husband is not something you go around telling people when you're Queen of the galaxy. Besides, I was looking out for your safety.

"My Queen, it is your safety we should've been and still are concerned for." _I knew Trista's words were true and she was genuinely concerned, they all were._

Thank you but I'm fine now.

"Are you still in love with him?" _Michelle's question took me by surprise and this time I couldn't stop the shock from dances on my face._

What does that matter?

"It's just we can't beat the first without Endymion's good powers combined with ours and if Rini is able to play her role in everything that's going on, I wonder if you're going to let him see her...because if not he won't take too kindly to that and may revert back to evil. Therefore, we lose. If that happens the first will destroy all of us but you and rini's lives would be spared." _I knew Michelle was right, I had to find a way to forgive Endymion some how and if I couldn't...all would be lost._

* * *

_**King Endymion's pov:**_

_I had been battling with myself for what seemed like hours, neither one of us the victor and yet each of us so close. At first I thought that I was going out of my mind but I soon realized that was not the case. I wanted to get out of here to see how my beloved Serenity was doing. I couldn't yet fully grasp the fact that she was pregnant so I tried not to think about it too much yet the it haunted me constantly._

_I was gripping my other half by the neck while he was lying on the floor, the life draining from him but my deep thoughts allowed him the upper hand. In a few second I held the upper hand once again, I saw no hope in this, it was as if fighting a battle you couldn't win nor lose and to be honest...I was more than tired of this game._

_Snapping me out of my thoughts was Kunzite's voice calling my name, the space around me started to break like puzzle pieces and a force was pulling me back and forth between subconscious and conscious. I saw the good me smiled as he sent a blue wave of power at my body and right then I knew half of the darkness had left me but my dark power still remained. I felt sort of different and less malevolent inside but I knew there was enough to build up and restore what darkness had left me...it was only a matter of time._

"How are you feeling?" _Kunzite asked._

Better than ever._ I flashed my pearly whites at him and proceeded to head towards the Moon Palace._

_Some guards were around but I tossed them aside easily. I proceeded upstairs to the infirmary with pure determination where the Moon Beauty resided, nothing could stop me. I wanted answers and I wanted them now!_

* * *

**_Yeah, I know, I'm a cliffy bitch :P_**

**_Only 2 chapters left! :D_**

**_In the next chapter we're going to hear from the voice and see how he feels about all of this 'symbol of hope' stuff and what he plans to do about it._**

**_There will be plenty of Endy & Sere time in the next chapter...will it be good or bad? What's gonna change...think she'll forgive him after all he did and will a certain scout piss him off enough for him to want to kill her? :S_**

**_Will he be happy about Rini?_**

**_Who knows!_**

**_If you want answers just like Endymion then you better-_**

**_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_**


	23. EARTH: Suffering

_**Well, with the last chapter and everything, I didn't think we were getting enough Endy, so most of the chapter will be from his pov ;) **_

_**Sorry if there is any mistakes it's 2:13 am and I have work in the morning :(**_

_**Serenity's words are in " " instead of Endymion's**_

* * *

_**The voice:**_

_That bitch Late Queen Serenity out smarted me this time, her daughter's power is an infant. What is so special about a mere child that could banish me? No matter, I'll see to it that the Moon goddess never carries full term._

_I'm coming for you Serenity._

_I stormed through the door Serenity was in causing a bit of noise which led every head in the room to snap into my direction but I didn't care._

Is it true? _Was all I got out._

_I watched as senshi stared at me in shock, as if they weren't suspecting such a sudden outburst from me._

Are you pregnant!

_Serenity stared at me as if she didn't even owe me an explanation but if she was carrying my child inside her I needed to know._

Well?

"Yes, now go away Endymion"

I'm sorry, I can't do that.

'And why is that!'_ Lita asked as I watched her fist connect with her palm and Amara looked as if she was ready to fight also but I ignored them._

Serenity, we need to talk.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

You're the reason she's in this predicament in the first place, you could've tore through her cervix and caused a miscarriage with your disgusting and reckless actions. Why don't you just leave Endymion. _Ami said and I was sort of surprised, she never really spoke up...I have to remember to tell Andrew that his blue-haired pixie finally spoke up._

'She's right' _Rei added._

_Great, I was getting lectured from the peanut gallery._

Why are you all even in here, I need to speak to my wife...ALONE.

"We have nothing to speak about, I won't bother you with anything about the baby as long as you leave me alone."

Get out. _I seethed at the senshi and they jumped to move but stopped._

"Don't order my court around."

_I walked closer to the bed that Serenity was in so only she could hear me as I whispered._

I have no intentions of hurting you, I only want to talk.

"I don't believe you."

Why would I try anything with them right outside of the room?

_By the look on Serenity's face I knew she was contemplating what to do._

I'm only here to talk, nothing else.

_I said pushing her consideration even further and she gave the okay for the girls to leave the room, though they protested I still won._

You knew you were pregnant and you still tried to fight in a war, what the hell were you thinking!

"First of all, I didn't even know that I was pregnant and second, I didn't have any choice because some asshole wants to conquer my planet!"

_I knew if I continued on this track I wouldn't be able to get through to her and we'd only end up arguing so I took a more subtle approach._

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I only came here to talk with you. I know you're angry at me and I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel, but I admit that what I did was wrong.

_"I tried to tune out Endymion's voice but I couldn't, it was as if my subconscious wanted me to hear what he had to say. I didn't want to believe a word he was saying and I don't think I did. He would always try to apologize but deep down I knew he was still the sa- His eyes sent me off track, they now were a mixture of blue and black instead of only black. Was he really changing, trying to be good? No-I can't believe that, it's a trick, he always comes to me humbly then his true colors comes out afterwards. He's probably just messing with me and enjoying every minute of it."_

I did horrible things to you, things that I am ashamed of and you may not believe me and I don't even expect you to forgive me but I want to be there for you and rini. I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you, believe me Serenity, if I knew you were pregnant I wouldn't have forced myself on you.

"You could never change Endymion, even if you wanted to, you could never change."

"I don't want you around my daughter, I could never tell her what her father did. Sometimes I can't even think about it because it hurts too much, I loved you so much and you turn around and take pieces of my soul, bit by bit."

_I knew Endymion would never hurt Rini but if he were to be in her life, I may end up having to see him and speak to him. I didn't want that._

Serenity, I need to be in Rini's life and I know I've said it before but I won't hurt you anymore. I'm going to get rid of the dark power that resides in me and I'll fight for you. I made a deal with the first, he wanted your power and I wanted you. It was stupid, I know but I have no intentions on giving him my daughter or putting her in harms way. I'm going to destroy him and if the consequences of hurting you is spending the rest of my life without you, then I'd gladly take that punishment.

"You embarrassed me by telling everyone what happened, Endymion, I don't think I could look the generals in the face ever again."

You shouldn't be embarrassed, I was the one who took advantage of you, I was so excited when you told me you wanted it that after you said no I couldn't stop myself. I was selfish and I know it'll take time for you to trust me but Serenity, please forgive me. You don't have to forgive me now, but someday I'll ask you again.

"I want to forgive you Endymion, but everytime I try an image pops into my head then I feel dirty all over again and it makes me want to cry."

_Serenity began to sob and I reached out to try and comfort her but she flinched. She's afraid of me and it hurts._

_It was now dawn and Serenity had cried herself to asleep, I forgot that she'd been up all night...we all had. I watched Serenity sleep and wondered how many times she'd cry herself to sleep because of me._

_I was a monster._

_Bits and pieces of the first time I had hurt my beloved angel flashed into my mind. _

_***Flashback***_

Endy, stop, I don't want this. Please, just stop.

"Tell me you like it"

_***End flashback***_

_I shut my eyes tight trying to get the images out of my head, she must've been terrorfied. I did to her what diamond tried to do. _

_Serenity, I'll make things right, I promise. I kissed her forehead and took one last look at my sleeping angel before I left the room. _

_I now know what must be done._

* * *

_**Ami's Pov:**_

_I heard the machine that Serenity was hooked up to started to beep so I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. _

_What I saw horrified me and it did Mina aswell who had run in behind me. The rest of the girls came in after and was stunned._

_The room was painted in blood, splattered all over the walls and Serenity was dying. Rini had been ripped from Serenity's stomach. I couldn't imagine who would cut open a woman's stomach and rip her baby from it. _

_I quickly picked Rini up and wrapped her in a warm blanket, I wanted to cry and my mind was racing, I couldn't think but I had to. I had to fix this, but I didn't think Serenity could be saved. _

_This time, she was really going to die and never come back._

_My heart was beating out of my chest and Mina collapsed._

_Lita picked her up in her arms only to find water running down her legs, Mina was in labour and I couldn't deal with her and Serenity the same time. _

_All the other doctors were on the battlefield helping the injured and it would take them a while to get here. _

_I did what I could for Serenity to make her last moments as comfortable as possible while trying to will the tears away. The girls sat around her whispering sweetly in her ear with tears welled up in their eyes._

_I let her hold Rini and she immediately broke down into tears, I had to hold her hands while she held the infant because she wasn't strong enough._

_To our surprise she asked for Endymion and Kunzite who was now in the room holding the unconscious Mina's hand dialed the number and gave me the phone._

* * *

_I had found the first but as always his form was hidden in the shadows. _

"Why have you come here, Endymion?"

I have a job I must do. I said with determination in my voice.

Because of you, I committed unspeakable acts against my wife and I'm going to fix that. Starting with killing you.

_My phone rang and I went to ignore the call but ended up pressing answer so I reluctantly put the phone to my head._

'Endymion, it's Sere, you have to come quick!'

_As soon as I heard Ami's panicked voice on the phone I went to Serenity's aid faster than lightning. The first would have to wait, I could always finish him later._

_I arrived to the infirmary and I felt my heart drop. _

What happened? _I shouted frantically._

The first, we think he's responsible for this, he tried to kill rini but for some reason he couldn't. She must've had a barrier of protection around her but Serenity wasn't so lucky. The only thing keeping her alive was you, she said she needed to speak to you before she umm...goes. I'm sorry but there is nothing more I could do for Serenity, I have to try and save Mina's baby. _Ami told me with a shakey voice._

_Anger surged through me instantly, the first is going to pay with his life._

_I had to put my anger aside for now and I rushed to Serenity's side while the girls gave us some space._

"Endymion." _Serenity whispered weakly._

"Look at our daughter, she's beautiful."

Yes she is, she takes after her mother.

_The thought of losing Serenity caused my heart to ache, I wouldn't lose her...No... I COULDN'T_

"You said someday you'd ask me again but I want you to ask me now before all of my life energy leaves my body."

_I was speechless but I didn't waste any time._

Do you forgive me, my love?

"I forgive you, Endymion."

_The machine flatlined and I felt tears in my eyes, I took rini from Serenity's lifeless arms and for the first time in a long time...I cried._

* * *

_**Chapter is named Earth because well...Endymion is the Earth King after all. **_

_**It's now 2:52 am I stayed up to write the last chapter because I didn't want to give you guys this one then leave u hanging**_

**_You can thank me by reviewing :P lol_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	24. LOVE: Headed Towards Tomorrow

_**THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS IN SERENITY'S POV**_

* * *

_**4 YEARS LATER...**_

Rini sweety, you got another postcard.

Who's it from, Mommy?

Hotaru, she says Her, Amara, Michelle and Trista are on vacation and she misses you very much. Also that Amara is teaching her how to swim.

"Hey sweety."

_Endymion said as he picked up Rini and placed a kiss on my cheek._

_Thought I had I died didn't you? Well no, guess I'm like Luna, I've got nine lives. Mother sent me back again._

_So you guys want to know what happened in the past four years? Well..._

_The war had stopped the very day it had begun, on his way to see the first that night Endymion called back his men and stopped everything._

_Mina has a beautiful baby girl named Amelia who was born a few minutes right after Rini. They've celebrated their birthdays together ever since and keep each other's company. Amelia is healthy and well, so is Rini. Mina and Kunzite are back together, one big happy family._

_Ami is touring the galaxy with Andrew celebrating her new book, which talks alot about dealing with-well I forgot. Too hard to remember, lets move on shall we._

_Rei and Jadeite are expecting triplets, guess the two love birds got more than they bargained for._

_Lita has a cooking show with her assistant Nephrite who almost always burns down the kitchen in ever scene and they are going well._

_If you want to know what happened to the first...well what Endymion did to him was pretty gruesome so we won't get into that._

_I have my precious angel Rini and I wouldn't trade her for the world, she's excited her birthday is coming so she can celebrate with Amelia and drive us nuts. _

_Everything seems like a distant memory, it's hard to believe that it was four years ago. I have a wonderful husband who loves me more than life and I wouldn't give up my family for anything. _

_All of his dark energy is gone and I love gazing into his midnight blue eyes at night. Endymion hasn't hit me or attempted to force himself on me since and I don't think he will ever again. _

_If you're wondering if Endymion and I have been intimate since, yes and it was amazing and fully consensual. _

_Zacchaeus and the council forgave Endymion for Arlana's death and ever since Endymion has been catering to my every need. He's righted all the wrong he's done and is a wonderful father._

_I've gone from a bratty crybaby to a soldier of love and justice to Queen of the galaxy, to wife, to being raped and now to Mother._

_I can't wait to see what adventures life holds for us as we head towards tomorrow._

* * *

**_Short, I know. STORY IS FINISHED_**

**_I hope you guys are pleased...tell me what you think. _**

**_Look out for my other story that should be coming out in a few days._**

**_I see Serenity is very happy with her life lol_**

**_The sailor senshi remains Queens of their individual planets but Serenity remains Queen over entire solar system, Endymion is King of the Earth and Serenity is also earth's sovereign as Endymion is the Moon's Sovereign cause well...they are married._**

**_REVIEW_**

**_Forever yours,_**

LEGENDARY DIAMOND


End file.
